


Bleach souls are magic

by jboy44



Category: Bleach, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 54,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Twilight was able to convenes her friends something was up with Cadance but sadly only them reject the elements of harmony left to leave mistakenly coming to a new world, one of swords and souls, there arrive has changed the world. What was once hidden is now public and the hero who lost his powers is back & better then ever & and now all can see what's unfolding around them.





	1. Chapter 1

In Equestria the mane six were gathered kicked out of Canterlot.

Rainbow dash crossed her forehooves and said, "I can believe we find proof twilight was right and no one believes us! How can Celestia not know the difference between her niece and a bug! How can shining armor not tell something up with the mare he loves!?" she said stating it in shock.

Rarity sighed and sadly said, "I mean I get Luna she just got back form the moon and never met her niece before but Celestia how can you be such an idiot!" she said flatly.

Twilight growled as she used her unicorn magic to hover a box holding the elements as she said, "She doesn't want us then she doesn't want the elements only we can use!" she said angrily growling.

Pinkie pie who's mane was flat blinked before holding her chin with her hoof, "Gee Twilight what are you getting at there?"

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "you have gots to be kidding me pinkie pie? Even Ah know what Twilight be getting at! Our friends and family mocked us and pretty much disowned us so why bother protecting in greats!" She said pointing it out flatly.

Fluttershy backed up and said, "Oh my! That is suck a horrible statement Aj… but I kind of want to agree!" she said being shy about it.

Rainbow did a flip and said, "Wait we can do that?" She asked confused.

Twilight nodded and said, "with the elements powering us any spell can be casted I say we just gather up our things form ponyvile then join hooves and use the elements to cast a take as as far away as possible spell, let celestia clean up her own mess, and leave my former brother to deal with marrying a fake. I am sorry I couldn't save Cadance! But if her own husband to be can't see it, then I guess it's her fault for falling for someone who clearly only cares about the image of her not her heart and soul!" She said rudely.

they all nodded and head off as Pinkie pie jumped using her tail as a pogo stick, "yay a going away party for the elements of harmony… geee it just hit me the fact we mostly just teach ponies how to be friends doesn't paint a good picture of our species as a whole if we don't know how to be a friend instinctively!" she said pointing it out flatly as her mane and tail repuffed.

Later on in Ponyvile.

Applejack was walking in to Twilight's library with Trenderhoof as she said, "hay yah girls I found some pony who believes us and wants to come with that ok?" she asked confused.

Twilight then nodded as she point to Pinkie with Cheesy, "Pinkie brought her Coltfriend. And Diamond Tiara is coming with Rarity as Diamond was running away form home to get away form her mother anyway and we understand wanting to get away form spoiled rich don't we? Even her husband. So yes you can bring a guest Aj!"

the girls then put on there elements as Twilight said, "Ok all join hooves everyone coming! I'll cast the smell you all just focus and the elements will react and we will be pulled away."

Meanwhile a world away in Karakura town

Ichigo was walking hands in his pocket as he kicked a can unable to see the hollow Uryu was clearly running off to fight. " this blows!" he said sadly.

That is when he heard his inner hollow say, "yeah it does king!"

Ichigo jumped and seemed confused but he heard the hollow said, "King you need to pay attention parent survives hollow attack human kid gets hollow powers your dad battled hollows so logically I was always part of you even before you picked up a sword. You sacrificed the sword so clearly I was still safe! I was just lost your inner world is a strange place now I found the old man's body he has a Quincy cross. Found out your mother had some Quincy in her. Witch may explain why I am a bit more calm and sane now that he is gone if he was all your powers but mine in one! …gee how did your soul not explode?"

Ichigo blinked and face palmed as he sighed and said to himself, "If I still have you how the hell can I not see hollows!? And how come I can't just put your mask on and fire a cero?" he sounded annoyed.

Hollow Ichigo then cleared his throat, "to put it simple your soul is out of whack and has been for all the opposite powers being in you! As it is the Quincy powers made your sword flawed as in a natural vizard inner hollow and zanpakuto merge for good, we and the old man couldn't do that. So you had a big handicap and now I've become the largest chunk of your powers. I mean I eat the old man's remains so now I am generating Quincy and soul reaper spiritual pressure but you are still not balanced enough for our powers to work. If you could get your hands on a new blank Zanpakuto me and the old man's fused remains could merge in and stabilize you restoring your powers and what not."

Ichigo blinked before he shook his head and held it, "So I need to get a ghostly blade I can't see to get my power to see it back! Geee isn't that just fucking great!" he said angrily as he put his hands in his pocket.

The hollow then spoke up again, "Well now there may be another way another burst of unrelated to hollow quincy or soul reaper spiritual pressure could act like a peace maker allowing us to restart your badge giving us a new blank Zanpakuto to reform into with out the conflicting power flaw. I mean that flaw is the whole reason we have the chance to get back to kicking ass king so take it!"

In a moment he spotted rainbow light in the distance and while others were running away Ichigo ran towards it and said, "that unrelated enough spiritual power?" he asked as he held his old badge and the hollow said, "yep! King yep run right to the colorful blast everyone can see… geee life is weird as shit… WE ARE BACK BABY! FUCK YEAH! AFTER WE GET OUR POWERS BACK ASK ORIHIME OUT KING! WE MOST RIDE THIS HIGH ALL THE WAY MAN!"

Meanwhile at the blast sight,

The ponies where now humanoid keeping there fur pony heads hoof feat but with human body shape and hands, they also kept wings and horns they where dressed in white kimonos then they notice our elements all had wings and horns.

Rainbow fell over not stable on her two legs as she said, "… ok I get another dimension change thing but WHY ARE WE ALL ALICORNS!?"

Twilight rubbed her head and shock it as she said, "… we most have merged with our elements fin transit!"

That is when they all spotted Ichigo walking up to them and then there was a blast and what looked like the gates of hell appeared and opened and as the inmates rushed out to attack Ichigo jumped in front of the what he though was aliens and he held out his badge.

the hell bond soul made a sword of fire and it slashed the badge and in a moment Ichigo smirked as it glow with rainbow color and Ichigo jumped back.

his living body explode in rainbow light to reveal him in his old soul reaper outfit now an Anthro like the ponies light orange fur and dark orange mane and tail holding his original oversized zanpakuto katana.

He looked confused as he said, "Side effect… ow well… oh aliens get out of here!" the ponies all tried to run but kept tripping making Ichigo slash his sword to block strikes keeping up good and focused.

Hollow Ichigo then spoke up, "Ok King I am whole I am all of our powers we have a true Zanpakuto now say may name the release command is raise higher!" he said flatly.

Ichigo nodded and held his blade out and called out, "Raise higher Zangetsu!" he said happily as his blade became the two swords of his true Shikai Ichigo's neck grow blue veins as a blade hit it as hollow Ichigo now know as Zangetsu said, "Blunt Vene quincy powers useable we need more time to get our juice following again before we can bankai and hollowfied so just keep fighting king!"

Elsewhere everyone in town was in a panic all could see spirits now while that alone would bring Chaos tie in the people turning into anthro ponies and the gates of hell being broken so the inmates could swarm the living world it was a nightmare.

Uryu who was now an anthro Pegasus with peach colored fur and his mane and tail color were his same hair color as he drew his bow and fired off a swarm of arrows into the swarm of hell bound souls as he let out a flat, "…This is not what I had in mind for the end of the world!" he said as he flapped his wings coming up higher in the air a bit.

Chad was just punching through the horde.

Orihime was domed as she cried, "We need Ichigo back!" they then spotted the wave of a massive Getsuga Tenshou and she said, "Oh looks like we do have Ichigo back yay!" she said happily.

Uryu was crying as he wiped a tear and said, "I promised myself I won't' cry promise broken!"

a large wave of Ice came and that is when they notice Rukia and Renji and all smiled.

Orihime then used Tsubaki to launch and attack as she said, "I am asking Ichigo out if we live through this!" she declared happily it was going to be a hell of a day.

As the vizards appeared joining the battle as captains and other soul reapers appeared as far as the living world knew it was Armageddon and it might as well be!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime had her shield raised high holding back the souls of hell she had changed. "She was an anthro unicorn like the others her hair was her mane and tail color, but her fur was pink as she shivered and said, "this is so weird!"

Ichigo was swinging around his massive sword Bankai taking down large numbers with each Getsuga Tenshou as he happily smiled and said, "I know! But I am so fucking happy to be bad! No more watching those I care about be helpless or need help, or struggle I can finally help again! Now if only my hollow powers would hurry up and come back! I could clear out the lot of them with a cero!" he said happily.

Zangetsu was in his inner world working on what looked like a machine in the shape of there hollow mask it was next to a large sword shaped machine and an arrow shaped one as he said, "Working on it king! It's really hard to get our powers up and working I mean the only reason we haven't explode form energies not wanting to mix is this change's energy stabilizing us wait king! Absorbed some energy out of the air! You're you have Quincy powers so you can and if the world is a hell scape witch boost hollow powers it'll jump start us!"

In the outside world.

Ichigo closed his eyes and pulled in some energy in a moment his hollow hole it's markings his red mane patch of furs and horns appeared, his face fur changed colors to remake the mask markings as he opened his now hollow eyes and fired a cero form his horns at the sinners jumping him with a smile.

Ichigo shoulders his blade and ran a hand through his mane as he said, " I make this hollow thing look good if I do say so my self!" he said with a happy smirk.

Uryu's eyes widen in shock as he hovered in air thanks to his new wings firing arrows as he said, "Soul reaper, hollow and Quincy powers in one that's impossible wait… a king will arrive able to make the impossible possible… the king of legend meant to lead the Quincy to greatness is Ichigo!" he said in shock as he smiled.

The Quincy fired his arrows down below he was at first struggling with Ichigo having Quincy blood making them family but now he didn't mind he had figured it out, Ichigo and all his strange powers and impossibilities made possible were here as he was made to lead them into the new golden age! " all can see spirits and humanity is fading not what I had in mind for the golden age my grandpa always told me about but I am ready for it!"

Ichigo was standing in the air next to him and he looked confused and Uryu smiled as he said, "Quincy legends tells of a Quincy able to make the impossible possible destiny says will lead us and all others into a new age a golden age! Well the world is changing it's a new age, and here you are using Quincy powers to turn on hollow powers! When hollow powers are suppose to be poison to quincy You Ichigo my distant Cousin are that king! Lead us well your army here on your first test your majesty!" he said happily before going back to fight.

Ichigo raised and eye brow and he let out a flat, "….Not one word Zangetsu!"

Meanwhile Chad now a anthro brown furred earth pony was happily punching the souls of hell spilling out as he smiled as he happily used his shield arm to block a strike before using his white armored arm to punch the sinner as he spoke, "We are all together again! And let's face it Ichigo has always been our leader!"

Meanwhile with the ponies Urahara was with them his bankai keeping them safe by slashing any that attacked them while they talked. The former captain adjusted his hat as he said, "And that my dear ponies is how your arrival basically destroyed our world or at least changed all the rules that kept it in check!"

the ponies looked horrified as one of they caught sight of the vizards mask on some of them struggling to get it off as the former captain adjusted his hat, "the energies of hell are already messing with there hollow sides they could go berserker and become a worst monstrous threat at any moment!"

The ponies were all shaking and huddling and Twilight lift a finger to say, "Come on now… there has to be a way to fix everything!"

Urahara laughed at the stupid statement and said, "the whole reason you left is because you viewed your world is too broken for you to fix, well sadly that is true even if we can close the hell gates locking this guys back up the damage and changes to our world are beyond restoration. Things can never be the same again but that doesn't mean they can't be good again!" he said turning optimistic as he point to Ichigo with his blade standing In the air.

Ichigo's new hollow form had energy wings form his Quincy side as he happily said, "And there is Ichigo mastering anything he is faced with quickly! That is our only hope! He has your magic, and almost every form of energy our world has to offer well I guess officially as the hellscape is boosting his hollow side. I think our only hope lies on him doing one bad thing to lead to some good, but I doubt you would understand that on your own!"

he then used his projector to protect a computer confusing him as he said, "give me a moment to check my math yep that will doo it the only way to stop this to destroy hell. As those locked up in it are made part of it allowing them to always return no matter what, this would get rid of the invaders and the hellscape it's self. But sadly it would also set lose what hell was invented to hold!"

The ponies looked confused as the screen showed all the souls reapers and other spiritally powered beings fighting and red x appeared over all but Ichigo as he said, "and if my math is right! The only one able to even stand up while it is around is Ichigo! So going to have to put everything on Ichigo again!" he said nervously as he looked back to them and said, "don't get me wrong we are all most likely still going to die!"

In a moment Trenderhoof screamed and Applejack turned and yelled in horror as did the others.

A sword was through his chest and the sword was on a chain pulled back into the hands of one of the sinners, as Trenderhoof's body fell over his soul still stood with a chain broken at one end connect to his chest.

Pinkie pie raised a finger and asked, "Trenderhoof would it be in bad taste to throw you a death day party…. Just asking as I just think that's what ghost would celebrate…?"

Urahara turned changing his weapon to shikai to fight as he said, "Well they found away around my bankai's range run! One of you needs to get to Ichigo and tell him to hit the gate with everything he has! He should have just enough power to get it in a few shots!"

He then changed in as the others ran but Trenderhoof gasped as the chain stopped him and he pulled on it but he couldn't move to far away form were he died and he felt something wet on his face and he touched it to see a white liquid and he yelled " GO I AM ALREADY DEAD ANYWAY!"

the pony turned a corner of a hollow mask forming over his left eye making it go hollow as his other eye cried.

In a moment he gasped as he turned and there was Yoruichi stabbing him with a zanpukto as she said, "Take soul soul reaper power and use it to fight that off kid!" in a moment red energy flow through the sword in to him making Trenderhoof gasp!"

In a moment Trenderhoof was sparking with light as she pulled the weapon away.

In moments Trenderhoof changed he was in a soul reaper uniform no chain, with a visible hollow hole in his chest. He had a horse spull like mask with a horn it was white with a red x over it and his eyes were hollow eyes he tried to make it's jaws open with his hands and when he did there was a snap revealing the mask's built in danger like teeth as he screamed as out of instinct he grabbed the katana at his side and charged in driven by hollow instinct.

the new vizard screamed as he just started attacking what ever hell bond soul he saw in rage over his own death.

Meanwhile in the air Rainbow dash had flown up to Ichigo and yelled, "This guy with a green hat said you need to hit hell with everything you had to brake to make it go form an army to just one really bad dude!" she said explaining what she heard the best she could.

Ichigo shrugged as he looked to his Bankai and in a moment he heard Zangetsu " … Ok then!" he then vanished through sonido and appeared before the open hell gate and he fired off a Getsuga Tenshou with one powerful cero within it down below!

the attack flow all the way down to the lowest level of hell and hit were it exploded destroying that level while it's energy reformed into arrow and flow up to the upper levels damaging them.

Ichigo kept doing this using this same attack over and over till the gates and the lowest level explode in the outside world.

In a moment the Vizards masked cracked and fell off as the souls bond to hell screamed and slowly fell apart being destroyed with hell.

Toshiro was in the air with his bankai as his eyes widen, "hell has been destroyed!"

The human or former human reports record this as the young captain said, "that means, he is coming now!"

he said in horror!

Form the remains of the hell gate formed light that became something that sent out massive spike of power knocking everyone to the ground.

There stood a humanoid form metal armor exoskeleton formed form melted hell chains covered it's body leaving it looking kind of like a metal humanoid bug. His left hand had claws, he had seven bat like wings on each of it's side.

It's head had a sawed out jaw and what looked like two horns coming form were it's eyes should be! Spikes ran down it's head making a mohawk.

It's right hand was clawed. It's left hand looked to be a chainsaw with shark teeth as the blades an engine that looked like a beating heart, and an eye in the middle the weapon roared to life sounding like thousands of screaming children as it charged at the only thing still standing Ichigo!

Ichigo blocked as he heard Zangetsu yelling about this thing, "YOUR SATAN THE DEVIL HIMSELF!" he roared in shocked at what his new enemy was.

and little did he know that line and this turn was caught on camera for the world to see and watch Ichigo Kursoki seemingly normal high school student being the only one standing between the world and Satan.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

In the air Satan slashed it's chain saw around wildly Ichigo was quick to block with Zangetsu as his horns glow and the left one fired a bala then the right one and this continued point blank as our hero called out. "Bala Metralleta!" he called out naming the attack.

Ichigo jumped back still standing on the air not noticing his hollow horns becoming grey and his hollow markers turning a purple tint and the color of his uniform lightening as his body kept absorbing energy through the Quincy blue energy wings on his back.

Down below While everyone was on there backs or stomach gasping in shock some Cheering Urahara sighed and sadly said, " he doesn't have the control he needs to be able to hurt it!"

Satan rushed right through the fire of Bala's to Ichigo's shock and grabbed him by the head and throw him to the ground making Ichigo hit the ground making a creator as Satan opened his mouth and fired a stream of fire down into it!

Ichigo was beside the raging hell fire having gotten out of the way through sonido but he held his left leg as Zangetsu spoke up, "your body want to do sonido but your left leg did flash steps man!"

Ichigo got up holding his left with his left hand as he shouldered his blade as he looked to Satan in the air as he let out a groan, "That explains why my leg is killing me! It moved in a different way then the rest of me at high speed! How did that even fucking happen!"

In a moment Satan was before him and land a back hand form the back of his chain saw blade to Ichigo's right arm making our hero go flying as his arm bleed form contact with the teeth of the organic weapon.

He screamed in horror and he said, "IT FUCKING BURNS!"

he stopped himself by stabbing his blade into the ground as he yelled out, "is that blunt thing suppose to lessen impact damage?" he asked in panic and confusion with a hint of rage.

Zangetsu sighed as in the inner world he was working on the generators representing all of ichigo's power arrow for Quincy sword for soul reaper mask for hollow, chain looking for new hell energies and one that looked like an earth pony for the pony powers, "you got five different power sets now man! They are all running but not as one! This is slowing them down and making us make slip ups like your leg and the damage not being lessened enough. We need time to fine tune this shit King!"

out side Ichigo was holding his blade pointing at Satan the white of his uniform turning purple as he said, "Really? I am stronger than ever yet I am going to be destroyed body and soul because All that power isn't wanting to act right?" he bitched in rage as Satan appeared and grabbed his neck.

Yoruichi was down her back to a wall letting her sit up to watch Satan slam Ichigo into the ground by the throat as she groaned and forced herself to speak, "you idiot! Your our only hope and here you are just as helpless as us when you have the power to move around before the beast!"

Ichigo was being slammed and he screamed his fur turning lighter as he slashed his arm at Satan's hand slashing it hard enough to make the monster drop him he rolled before getting up to see only a smile cut on the metal of the hand and he smirked as he got up and pointed at him with his sword, "I injured you!" he seemed proud of this.

A moment later Satan's blade roared and span as he slashed the air sending out a wave of energy that Ichigo jumped to his right to avoid when he stopped he groaned, "Left foot only this time!" he said happy that his leg is mostly working with the rest of him now!

The teen hero smiled as he was not able to use sonido perfectly avoiding all of Satan's strike he even managed to get close and give and upward swing with his weapon hitting Satan's horn but nothing happen making him jump to avoid the biochain's saw's teeth.

Ichigo vanished through speed and appeared on a building panting as he looked to his blade and said, "Ok Zangetsu What the fucking hell is going on?" he yelled clearly pissed off by what just happened.

Zangetsu in side the inner world held his pale hand to his chin as he said, "the powers are working fine for defense but not offence that all seemed to shut off mid swing! Try ranged attack it could have been Satan!"

Ichigo then fired off his Bala Metralleta once more as he watched Satan walk through it slower this time as he said, "That's bull shit we hurt him just fine at close range a moment ago!?" he called out pointing how this wasn't making sense.

Soon he stopped firing, he quickly vanished as Satan took to the air. He appeared high in the air looking down at the devil himself as he gasped and said, "Come on we need to kill this fucker!" he then gasped as he looked up above he saw what looked like the sky ripped apart to see the stars and planets above through a red veil.

he was soon snapped out of it when he heard the roar of the organic chain saw and moved quickly to his left to avoid Satan's strike, as he rocketed up to him.

Down below the ground was shaking as Twilight held her stomach as she laid unable to move under the weight of Satan's power as she coughed, "that monster… his making this world brake isn't he?" she asked worried.

Everypony gasped but our Green hatted ex captain simple said, "yeah Ichigo will sooner or later get control to hurt Satan it's the it be soon enough to save the world or Soon enough to win that is the big if!" he called out sadly pointing out how time was not on there side!

Ichigo growled his golden hollow eyes turning orange as his fur now completely went bleach white and his hollow markings and white of his outfit turned Purple with made him finally notice the changes when he looked at his hand.

he was snapped out of his thought as he avoid to his right to avoid having his head slashed off by Satan as he asked, "Ok the fuck is happening to me!"

Zangetsu then sighed, "the more our powers work as one the more they want to the more harmonic they get the more it changes us! It's like another release slowly unlocking!"

Ichigo's two energy wings became four as he saw them flap as he jumped back and he blinked, "well hopefully it finishes unlocking soon! We need the extra power and to stand a chance!" he then swung his blade to block Satan's sword strikes only for the devil to open it's mouth to fire off a fireball again.

Ichigo screamed as he crossed his arms his belt turned to chain as what looked like hell chains formed a dome around him shielding him form the attack the chains even had the lines of blut Vene and he gasped as he blinked before saying "blut Vene chain shield!" naming it on the fly as it dropped to see Satan rocketing towards him once more making this in to a battle of blades.

Ichigo's wings seemed to become Solid on one side the right they became three of them on that side and appeared transparent and crystalline blue bird wings.

the right wings soon followed becaming three crystalline red transparent bat like wings giving himself.

Ichigo flapped them sending off a shock wave that seemed to push Satan back as he looked at himself in the reflection of his blade as he sighed, "soul society hell, earth, Hueco mundo and were ever the pony people are form's powers are flowing through me! I honestly have all the power there is! Yet I can't control them enough to leave any kind of meaningful wound!"

he looked down he was high enough to see a fissure In the ocean and he gasped, "And the world is braking!" he growled as he looked to Satan pointing with his sword, "THIS IS YOUR DOING YOUR BRAKING THE WORLD! THE WORLD WILL DIE BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO HURT YOU BUT NOT THE CONTROL!" he screamed in rage.

At is when Zangetsu paused for a moment before he said, "King do you hear what I hear!" he then closed his eyes and in a moment he raised his sword to block Satan's biological chainsaw and he smirked he heard the voice saying something, "Come together Tsukiakkari no Chowa!" he declared.

The black of his uniform then became dark grey as his sword morphed into what looked like his original Bankai but with the size of his original weapons blade and it was one fourth longer giving him one massive Katan blade he shouldered as he smiled and a cero fired form his horns.

The blast hit Satan making the demon scream as he slashed his way through it his metal armor cracked and Ichigo smiled as he held his weapon with both hands as he happily said, "FUCK YOU SATAN!"

He then charged in slashing the Devil in half at the waste he then smiled as he ran a hand through his snow white mane and smirked as he came down as he said, "Well Satan is dead! I killed him! New high in all honesty!"

As soon as he landed Orihime had hearts in her eyes fanning herself as did a few other ladies.

Toshiro got up walking around as he coughed to get everyone's focus, "I hate to interrupt this but we are not done yet!" he said pointing to a still opening fissure in the ground, "This world is still braking form both the veil that kept us hidden to all but a few, and the fact Satan was on earth with hell!" he in his normal monotone.

That is when Mayuri walked in rubbing his fake beard making the ponies jump at the looks at him, "I have been thinking on that our new alien guest are letting out an energy like the veil that are changing living people in to creatures like them!"

At that point Trenderhoof was slammed to the ground his mask shattering upon impact as the other Vizard showed up using there blades handles to smash there masks off. Shinji rubbed his jaw as he happily said, "Oh fuck my jaw is stiff form having that thing on too long!"

Applejack's eyes widen before Trenderhoof got up holding his Katana as he adjusted his glasses and said, "Ok I am good!" he said trying to sound happy.

Shinji coughed and said, "anyway as I was trying to saw I have given some thought to that Orihime's powers work by removing events form history or rejecting them. If we put our pony guest energy her powers and maybe boost it with our best Kido casters we may be able to stop farther damage at least!"

Mayuri nodded as he said, "that works everyone who doesn't know Kido have hollow powers, or is a born pony go gather up the people who both lived and died this day to some place safe we have to work fast! We have less then a day at this rate of damage!"

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

In the shaking apart city Ichigo was flying putting down Chizuru on a plate form.

Chizuru looked at Ichigo's final form and said, "…. You are one fucked up looking angel!"

Ichigo chuckled and said, " Angel of death Chizuru Angel of DEATH!" he said shouldering his blade.

the red head adjusted her glasses and said, "Oh …. Well then you look the part you are probably the greatest one there is!"

One of the high school students who was no an anthro asked, "Are we going to die?"

Ichigo rubbed his chin before saying, " yeah probably… I am not trusting our genius to stop this planet ripping it's self apart shit in time! Well they probably will stop it but not before most of you guys be dead! As that's just our luck with Armageddon events been a lot!"

Keigo was holding his legs crying as he said, "WHY YOU GOT TO TELL US THAT?"

Misato was crying as she hugged some random person and said, "because angels can't lie to the dead!"

an energy dome appeared over the plat form as Ichigo said, "Ok I got to go guys!" he then flapped his wings flying off as he said, "Been one fucking shit show of an hour Zangetsu!

the sword then spoke up, "tell me about it king and also it's been an hour and a half but still lots of shit happened! Like non stop shit just coming the hell at us! More so then normal!"

Meanwhile in Hueco mundo.

In the Quincy fortress the captured Arrancars were laughing as they slaughtered the growing sick and dying Quincies.

Grimmjow smirked as he said, "thank you what ever happened to make that color shit hit us! The Quincy can't take it! and it recharged us! We'll have this fuckers all dead in no time flat! Looks like that purity you talked about is your downfall isn't it fucking bow brains!"

he laughed happily as he slashed one to sick to stand in half, "you get what you deserve!"

Meanwhile back on earth.

Orihime was touching the controls of a large set of towners.

Urahara Mayuri and Twilight had finished working on it all and clapped and shock each other's hands.

Twilight then said, "Ok Orihime I was told you can erase events and object form reality with out making paradoxes! This Towers are amplifiers!"

Mayuri rubbed his faked beard, "Make with Twilight's knowledge of the energies now filling our world up ripping away the veil that keeps us hidden form most of the living. And my knowdlge of this Veil!"

Urahara nodded as he crossed his arms, "the veil is doomed but right now we can use what's left of it to channel Orihime's powers once amplified!"

Everyone looked confused and Twilight said, "The towers will make Orihime spell strong enough to erase the planet falling apart. But doing so will get rid of this Veil thing completely."

Everyone went "Oh why didn't you all just say that!"

Orihime sighed and asked , "So I just do my I reject like normal? Is this dangerous."

Mayuri thought about it for a moment, "You will probably have a massive headache afterwards but yes but bewarned the towers had to be built in a rush so they will only work once! So you most keep focus and finish in one go or we are doomed!" he said as the ground shock making a skyscraper fall to the ground aways away.

Orihime nodded as she touched the controls and called out, "I REJECT!" In a moment orange light filled the area as buildings and the ground start to restore themselves.

Trenderhoof was holding his head as Applejack hugged him scared, as he said, "So this is it then? If this fails we are doomed!"

diamond tiara was shaking as she said, "…..still better then being around my mom!"

All the ponies the ponies turned anthros then said, "Agreed!"

Toshiro blinked before stating, " she most be the ultimate bitch!"

Ichigo watched as a fissure closed and he saw lights turning back on and saw Orihime struggling and in a moment he ran to and hugged her glowing, "Orihime your running out of spiritual energy use some of mine!" he said as thye both glow the same orange color and Orihime stopped struggling.

Uryu smiled as he said, "Just like when we did that to boost my bow's size! Ichigo you remembered! How nice!"

Chad nodded as he looked around and smiled pointing to birds returning, "The animals are returning home a sigh danger has past us!"

Renji then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and said, "yes but at what cost it's only a matter of time before the aliens energy wave makes all the living pony up!"

Rukia smiled as she looked at Uryu and Chad's anthro states and just want to hug them, "And what's wrong with that?" She said happy as can be!

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and said, "The humans will get stronger form it witch means stronger soul reapers. So Rukia makes a point there! The real probably is everyone will see us and hollows going to make working and doing our jobs more of a pain!

Byakuya then nodded and said, "never thought I would say this but I agree with Kenpachi that is the problem we will face in a new and alien world that we are left with plus there is no more hell! It was destroyed with Satan!"

Namu rolled her eyes and stated, "we will deal with that when we get to it! let's stop the planet form exploding right now!"

Pinkie pie point to her and said, "Wise words wise words indeed!"

In a moment the orange light end the planet repaired the day was finally one!

Orihime then passed right out into Ichigo's arms as the soul reapers blade sealed back into an over sized Katana making him return back to his normal anthro state and he held her smiling, "got you cutie!" he sounded happy about it.

Later on, on a hill the elements were gathered.

Twilight looked to the mand said, "I am so sorry girls this one is one me!" she said sadly.

Rainbow dash crossed her arms and said, "Sorry for what? You brought us to the most awesome place ever!" she said happily.

Fluttershy smiled and said, "and it's not like we'll be alien for long we'll have a lot of new friends to make and teach how to use pony powers."

Rarity nodded and she said, "and everyone wears cloths all the time this our my ponies! Fashion is a most here not a if you want!" she said happily, "this is my paradise! And I will fight to defend it! I even sighed you and me up for learning there magic class Twilight!"

Pinkie pie was hovering with her new wings, "We are all Alicorns! This is the best! Me and cheesy are already looking to form a super hero team here Twilight!"

Applejack was red, "… Only worries is if Trenderhoof can get the hang of that there hollow side of not!" she was blushing.

Twilight was smiling as she said, "Gee thanks girls! But look at the mess we made!"

Ichigo then showed up holding hand with Orihime as he said, "yes speed up a mess not made it Satan would have broken free sooner or later and if anything it was your arrival that allowed us to beat him and save the planet! My powers were gone taken form me but they have returned me and my friends can go back to protecting this place and we would be honored if you all were part of it"

he then held his hand out and smiled, "Friends?"

the pony girls smiled and all took turns shaking his hand as they said, "The best!"

elsewhere

on the tvs a reporter was talking about the days events looking at videos of the souls bond to hell being battled by soul reapers all over the world, "Armageddon happened to day and just as all the mental hospitals that will be sued for wrongfully keeping those that claim to talk to ghost there, we most accept that the stories of the heavens above and demons are real. Hell is real and it was overflowing today. Thank you to the havens above the angels or as they liked to be called soul reapers. As the world changes form this era into a new one let us give thanks to them!"

images of Ichigo killing Satan then played, "And let's give extra thanks to the angel of death who did the most work Ichigo Kurosaki the slayer of Satan!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Applejack dressed in a black tank top and sports black shorts, black boots, black gloves her normal cowgirl hat was walking looking at a news a paper about the Karakura raizer Team.

With Cheesy as Karakura raizer, Don Kanonji as Karakura raizer spirit, diamond tiara as Karakura raiser tiny devil, Pinkie pie spreading her wings as Karakura raizer Beast, Chizuru smiling as Karakura Raizer Erotic, and Keigo as Karakura raizer Delicate.

While talking off she dropped the paper in a trash can, "that right there be taking that power pony stuff to far!" she said adjusting her hat witch she had to do a lot now thanks to her new anthro alicorn horn.

She then came to the vizard warehouse witch is where she was heading it had been weeks sense the world changed and days sense she checked in on Trenderhoof.

She opened the door to See Trenderhoof holding his sword as he said, "Spark! Salamander Guru!" in a moment his katan's blade burst in the flames while the handle morphed so it's cross guard was black and had a motor bike like gas bar he grabbed making the flames grow as he slashed the air around him.

She leaned against a door way and smiled as he summoned his hollow mask and span it around the flames turning black thanks to the hollow powers but he was in control.

Trenderhoof point his blade at a dummy and called out, "Cero inferno!" his black fireball Cero then fired off hitting it as the other Vizards clapped cheering him on for finally having his hollow side under control.

applejack smiled happily and called out, "Impress there bow!" Trenderhoof then turned around and smiled at the sight of her.

Shinji clapped as he said, "Well Trenderhoof has got it so let's take five and give the two love birds some time!"

Applejack blushed at the comment yes she had started dating him in this strange new world, but it was all new and confusing to her and she kept asking Pinkie pie for relationship advice witch kept being a mistake.

Trenderhoof tilt his mask to the side to show his face while keeping the hollow echo to his voice and his eye like eyes said, "So what brings you to the warehouse Applejack?" he said friendly

applejack hugged him and gave him a kiss before resting her head on his chest, "ah was missing you!"

Trenderhoof just smiled happily as he held her to him it was a dream come true, but he was soon shaking his head as he heard a voice saying, "yeah got an evil monster inside of you waiting to come out it's a real dream of the nightmare kind."

Applejack noticed this and just shrugged it off after all she knew reapers talked to there swords and the sword spoke back to them same thing for the mask of Vizards.

elsewhere.

Fluttershy who was dressed in green pants, green heal sandals, and a white tank top was screaming as she flow at high speed form a hollow she turned to try and fired a beam form her horn but she kept missing and she yelled out, "I AM NOT USE TO BEING ABLE TO FIRE BEAMS I CAN'T HIT THE HOLLOW BIRD THING THAT IS WANTING TO EAT ME!"

In a moment a blast hit it and she land to see chad with his fullbring on and she blinked before smiling and asking, "Mr. Chad can you teach me how to aim? I clearly need it!"

Chad smiled happily and nodded as he said, "why use! Fluttershy then blushed making the fur around her checks appear to turn orange like applejack for a moment

Little did Fluttershy know she wasn't the only former Pegasus with aiming trouble.

Not to far away at the damaged and now abandoned part of the city Rainbow dash dressed in a white shirt with a lighting bolt, dark blue short shorts and blue boots, was flying as fast as she could trying to hit air born hollows but they were faster then her, her new body and horn made flying different it would take time for her speed to come back to her.

and right now while her old karate skills helped her fight using the earth pony super strength the unicorn magic like beams was something she like Fluttershy couldn't aim with she kept missing at point blank.

She was panting In the air as the bird hollows like crows span around her soon she would fall and she would be there next meal as she panted and said, "…. Buck you guys!" She panted out as her wings gave out that is when she saw blue energy arrows fire hitting and killing them all as her fall stopped.

she spotted Uryu standing on a blue energy plat form holding her as he smiled and set her down on a passing cloud making her sit there just fine as she said, "did someone forget to train there new abilities I mean honestly only Pinkie and applejack have taken the time to ask how to aim magic blasts and how to fly. Granted Rarity asked how to fly but she already had magic."

Rainbow panted and said, "yeah and unlike Me your still in a body type your use to humanoid, I am not an equinenoid anymore! This body is new and I thought I could brake it in! because I was awesome!" she said not bragging but sounding sad and embarrassed

Uryu nodded and crossed his arms as he said, "yes and I keep forgetting I now have the power to trade injuries with someone to heal myself and hurt someone else because I am not use to it! Despite how easy it makes winning for me! It's why I am out here in the new dark zone myself. I tell you what I can teach you to aim like my grandfather taught me."

Rainbow smiled and said"I would like that!" her checks turned a little purple.

elsewhere.

Rarity dressed in a pruple Kimono with white trim and the trim had her cutie mark on it smiled as she walked around soul society to go check on Twilight.

She came to the research and development lab to see Twilight dressed in the standard uniform for them smiling on break.

Twilight smiled as she said, "Rarity just the lady I want to see you won't believe what we found! Thanks to all the craziness that happened that day the one hundred soul reapers who fell's blades did not die with them!"

the white former uniform blinked and asked, "….so what happened to do?"

Meanwhile.

in an ally Trenderhoof was roar as he blocked the spear form the hollow Toju as he yelled out, "My sword says it's a sword that moved around and merged with a hollow!"

While the thing was focused on Trenderhoof Applejack ran in her hooves covered in yellow magic as she jumped and land a two hooves kicked to it's back making it's back arc as it howled in pain.

A moment later Trenderhoof gave a flaming side ways slash cutting it in half making it dissolve leaving a sword behind.

Applejack put her hands on her hips making her magic cover on her hooves go away as she stated, "how in same hill did that happen?" was clearly as confused and worried as the rest of them.

Trenderhoof's soul phone beeped and he check it, "…. And now I get the alert for this things, one of them was captured thanks to hell earth and equestrian energies mixing the one hundred that fell that day's swords still live moving around on there own looking for new masters and it states they are in a bankai like state so be worried no matter who it use to belong too!"

Applejack cracked her left knuckle and said, "So first date ah's gets to go on with my Coltfriend is crashed by mutant sword wanting a new owner making with a hollow to make an Arrancar. Making this in to a combat date and if they were quicker we won't have been blind?" She was clearly mad about it.

Trenderhoof nodded as his hollow mask finally shattered and he said, "and one hour that's a new record for me! For staying hollowfied….. I think we need to go to the Urahara shop. "he stated.

his girlfriend crossed her arms and ask, "And why would we bucking go see him?"

Trenderhoof made his blades flame go away as he said, "because if they are bankai strong I need bankai and he has a cheat to make it three days not three hundred years!"

Applejack blinked and said, "…. Ok then!" she seemed nervous at the idea.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo was standing before a room before Yamamoto who said, "just as we have made Rukia captain of the 3th division we have seen you who have bankai and proven leadership skills the same title! You defeated Aizen so his division is yours!" he then throw Ichigo a captains coat with Division Five on it.

Ichigo walked out putting it on with a smile as he said, "hear that Zangetsu first second generation captain!"

Zangetsu smirked in the inner world and said, "yeah maybe we can throw Tohsiro up and down like your old man use to!"

Meanwhile in one soul society's ally

Ikkaku was shining his remaining Bankai peace the central blade with had a filled red glowing dragon.

he was facing a group of Toju gangsters charging at him as he smirked slashing one happily before turning quickly to slash another, "FINALLY ONE HIT KILLING FULL POWER!"

he was about to get his back slashed by a scythe wielding one only for Rarity to summon a diamond like shield.

she hovered in the air and then held her hand down firing off energy darts in the shape of diamonds down below killing a large number of them, "So violet this things are! I feel sorry for there lost and how they just want to return to normal but this isn't right!"

Ikkaku smirked as he continued using his full power to slash the remaining gang members as he said, "yeah! You know lady we make a pretty good team! I am the sword you are the shield! You stop me form being hurt too bad while still letting me wake up my lazy sword!"

He smiled as he cut the last one's head off and his bankai became a katana with a broken blade that he sheaved as he said, "now then this is done!" Rarity then landed and he gave a thumbs up. " Now then I would have had my head cut off if you did not step in! so how about Thank you! I know a ramen stand that to far away!" he said as he pulled out a ointment form the handle of his sword and put it on a cut making it turn into a scab, "Don't' worry about the cuts I have a cream for them! Kido don't like to use it but it makes great meds!"

Rarity smiled as she nodded and said, "Sure!" it was at that point she tapped her right index finger to her chin and thought about it she was going on a date with a violate combat loving man as she whispered to herself," well not my idea of prince charming but better then blueblood!"

Meanwhile.

Twilight was adjusting her lap coat as she walked away in an ally way and turned to see a toju with wrist claws only for it to be implied by dark crystals and she turned and to her shock was a male anthro Arrancar.

he appeared to be King somrba dark mist form his eyes and everything his mask fragment was a bone remake of his old crown that covered his left eye making it golden orange with darker Green sclera.

he was dressed in the normal Arrancar outfit but his shirt was undone and open showing abs and the hollow hole where his heart was. He also had a black hole ridden burned cape flowing in the wind behind him hooked to his shoulders by white bone like spiked shoulder pads it also gave him a spiked red collar.

shouldered over his left shoulder held by his left hand was a battle axe the blade was oversized and it was easily seven feet long, the blades came out of an quine skull it was clearly his zanpakuto.

Twilight got ready and said, "Celestia told me about you your King Sombra and you…." She muttered.

Sombra put a hand on his chest, "Went mad when I looked into the mirror that shows one's fate and it showed me as a shadow monster! So I am someone who simple couldn't fight fate!" he spoke as he put his axe behind his back and it just hovered there as it shrank a little to allow him to move with out it getting in the way, "Now now Twilight sparkle let's not be rude here we aren't so different!"

Twilight blinked as she adjusted the glasses she started wearing, "how do you figure?" she said crossing her arms.

Sombra smirked as he put his hands together to do a two finger point, "We were both rejected by the princess we looked to as a mother figure! Granted you had a mother who loved you. So as the son of a mare who only want me to open the key and set her and the rest of the shadow demon umbra other then myself Free and emotional abused and manipulated me from the shadows to try so I have to say wanting a second loving mother was kind of greedy witch is another thing we have in common!"

the element of magic rubbed her left arm nervously thinking about his words, "yeah… point taken I stent more time with celestia who couldn't tell a bug form her niece instead of my own loving mother!"

Sombra smiled as he held his chin with his left hand as he put his right on his hip, "and let's not forget we are both aliens to this world. We are both lost in time and space. We both are deemed mag by those we care about and we're betrayed my family. When I did free my mom she killed the only friend I had as a punishment for taking so long so I relocked her and the rest of my kind! My solid form a mutation allowing me to be unaffected by the locking spell. So we both were abused emotionally and forsaken by family we once loved. After all I thought I was an orphan and when I set mother free she would love me but no she took away the only friend I had! And finished driving me insane!"

Twilight blinked as she held her chin it was a point as she thought back to shining armors words, "true true! But my family who rejected me once loved me truly you never had it so much worst for you!"

Sombra smirked showing fangs as he said, "ouch lady has claws, we both dedicated us to studying magic as a purpose when it turned out we didn't need it! look at me I am an Arrancar while doing Kido or normal spells is something I need my natural shadow form, crystal creation, hollow powers and Resurreccion powers are all I will ever need. While look at you taking to Kido better then equestrian magic not that you need it as an alicorn a simple spell is a destructive weapon for you.

the purple mare rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and said, "Ok I get it sure there is a whole tragic back story of how you became a monster history has forgotten and we are not so different now how did you get here?"

Sombra smirked as he said, "I don't really know myself I cast my spell to take my emperor and leave Equestria behind next think I know it's in Hueco mundo the crystal ponies turned into Arrancars like myself not that we knew what we were till Las Noches attacked saying too kingdoms can't live in the land of the hollows. Me and my ponies were fast learners and won through numbers my ponies now respecting me as we are the same there new hollow sides bring them over to my views. I no longer need the iron hoof I ruled with! I even added the remains of los Noches forces to my own. I even gave my ponies a lovely sky by copying Los Noches'"

Twilight crossed her arms and said, "bragging?"

Sombra smirked as he held a hand out and said, "No I am asking if you would like to come see it?"

Twilight jumped and point to herself and said, "I am sorry but are you asking me out?"

Sombra chuckled "Maybe what if I am?"

Twilight thought about it an image of Celestia scream no came to mind so she smirked, "sure but mostly because it will enrage off Celestia if she founds out!" she said happily.

Sombra smirked as he tapped the ground making a Garganta open up as he took Twilight's hand in his and smiled, "I respect that now shall we?"

Twilight smiled, "We shall!"

Meanwhile in Karakura town Ichigo was using the smaller blade of his shikai to send out a Getsuga Tenshou that slashed a green minotaur like Toju in half making it turn in a few swords and said, "Two days of this shit how many are there?"

To be continued.


	7. the world is changing

In the streets

cheese was jumping firing off his Raizer beam at a squid like toju as he called out, "this thing is crazy!" he said as his beam shattered one of eight bladed tendrils the beast was using

Don fired off a point blank energy blast to brake one of it's eight blade tendrils as he called out, "Big time my man!"

Diamond tiara was In the air with her tiny as she gave a kick to the one of the blades, "Five more blades left!"

Pinkie pie happily gave a flaming punch to a blade shattering it as she yelled out, "FOUR!"

Keigo was scream as he ran and ducked as two bladed tendrils smashed into eachother and shattered as he called out, "TWO!"

Chizuru adjusted her glasses as she jumped on and land with both feet on a blade snapping it in half, "one left!"

Don then throw Cheesy his cane and Cheesy used his natural super strength to shattered the last blade, "And unbladed! He called out happily before he jumped and avoid as the things head became a massive Katana blade and rocketed at them on a jet of spiritual energy making them all jump.

Keigo gulped, "it totally had to be a cat'o nine tails! It Had nine blades!"

Don jumped on to his Flying Machine as he called out, "Big time had to be! Witch means we could match this to it's dead owner" he said as he set his machine to crash into the Toju and he jumped out as his machine crashed and shattered the last blade making it turn into a broken Katana beaten.

Cheesy adjust his helmet and said, "We could but the only math that matters his how many of this things are left Tiny Devil sent the one dead message so we can subtract form the total of lost soul reapers that we are basing the starting numbers on!"

Tiny pulled out a soul phone and sent the message.

Meanwhile Trenderhoof was facing a Toju who looked like a humanoid lion with a clever and it charged.

the rookie vizard jumped and held out his sword and called out, "BANKAI!" in a moment his coat changed into looking like a sleeveless version of Ichigo's Bankai outfit with his tail now solid flames just like his mane! He also had his mask on giving him his hollow hole his hands were covered in flaming claws, his feet had fire made talon lizard like feet his blade now changed it was wider and more curved covered in fire as he roared.

he then slashed right through the Thing making it turn into a broke sword as he shouldered his sword and lifted his mask and turned to see Applejack clapping, 'Shame I can only hold Kaiser Salamander with my hollow mask on but oh well!" he smiled happily at it!

That is when they spotted Orihime in her blood war outfit walking with Ichigo in captain's uniform.

applejack raised an eye brow and hide herself upon seeing Orihime she was clearly jealous and Trenderhoof was trying hard not to look as she said, "I still think your prettier then her Applejack!"

applejack rolled her eyes and hit her boyfriend in the arm as she said, "SAVE IT! AH's KNOW SHE'S THE PRETTIEST MARE IN TOWN! She is probably prettier then that model lady Rarity's meet in Canterlot!"

Trenderhoof coughed before he lowered his mask and said, "Really now well my claws can't hit the buttons so!" he then pulled out a flip smart soul phone and through it to Applejack.

applejack then sent a text saying, "And sent and…. Current number of possible if they haven't merged with eachother is one hundred! Making big time progress! Now were the hya is twilight!"

that is when a Garganta opened and Trenderhoof and applejack went on guard only for Twilight to step out in a copy of Orihime's outfit form the her time at Las Noches happily waving with a book under her right arm as she said, "I had a wonderful time sombra!" She smiled skipping off.

the Garganta closed applejack was about to say something but Twilight said, "an Arrancar is just a flip of a vizard like trenderhoof you can't say a thing AJ!"

the element of honest bowed and said, "Point taking there Twilight! But still…. Still… it's been what a few weeks and now we are already native as the world changes to be a mid-ground between ours and what it was."

Twilight flipped her mane and said, "I know but it doesn't matter much at least not to us as the world is changing between the balance of the living and the dead! Think about it Applejack me you and Rarity are all dating ghosts! Ghosts! Ichigo's mom technically married someone who was born a ghost. And this is becoming normal as are magic and powers in a world that didn't know they had it all along!"

She said walking by a news report, "while most are worried about the Toju this channel is reporting the worlds change and the problem anthros are facing form people who don't want to change! It's a new world and it's changing leading to problems! So yes us going native is not the issue we need to worry about Aj!"

Later on Ichigo and Orihime were sitting on a talk show set, while the ghost a male Alicorn anthro with red hair and purple fur and green eyes said, "And it's Joe!" he said adjusting the red tie he had on with his red shirt and orange suit, "Welcome to star talk with me Today we have the angel of death who killed Satan Ichigo and the faith healer Orihime!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he grabbed his captains goat's lift rim, "Captain Ichigo kurosaski!"

Orihime crossed her arms and said, "And my powers don't' heal they erase the problem form history so I retcon not heal!" she said clearly not liking the mix up with her power set.

Joe then cleared his throat as he sat down at his desk as he said, "yeah sorry about that! Now while most people are worried about those zombie sword things, I checked the counter before the start seventy five, so lets talk about you two the current biggest celebrity couple on the planet and possible all the realms. Ichigo we know you are the your friends are the only one form Karakura town that changed any reason why everyone else there is not changing!?"

Ichigo sighed, "look everyone in town was in a bubble when the pulse that put the planet back together went off they were shield So logic would say it's just taking longer as they are only getting the after shocks!" he clearly sound rude like he though it was a waste of a question.

Joe nodded as he rapped his desk with some cards and through one away, "Ok now Orihime every tried to undo an anthro change with your powers?" he asked.

Orihime rolled her eyes as she said, "once! The in results was a painful return into it that was so aggressive the person I tried it on end up wheel chair bound for the rest of there life! And it was all over the news so were have you been?"

Joe sound nervous and through them away as he said, "Sick as a dog throwing up my guts for a weak thanks to changing after just eating meat… so sorry I am out of date Don't erase me! Ok then next question and this one can't trigger you it's what do you have to say to all the people kicked out of their homes by people who are raciest against anthros and or people with special powers.

Ichigo sighed as he said, "I say I am sorry people are idiots the world is changing before long all will have magic and be anthros well other than the already dead or born a spirit, and I can do something about it! I know this is all over the planet and your giving me subtitled."

As Ichigo spoke anthros on the streets were watching on tvs Inshop windows and jumbotrons some in the rain and he continued, "So I send this message out to everyone with spiritual powers and who changed into an anthro and lost there home because of it be it form raciest land lord or parents I am opening my division up to you all, a division embassy will be built and set up and opened in a week head to it if you have special powers it will point you to were you can go to learn and if it's just magic we will accept you into the soul reaper academy."

All watching it smiled many where jumping on trains to hitch a ride if they didn't have wings there was a mass migration happening.

Orihime then smiled and she said, "And we mean it all are welcomed it's a new world and we need to change with it and if you live were they don't want it come along, with us!"

later watching in America.

An anthro earth pony in a dirty blue hoodie black pants and no shoes was sitting in a train car with the door open talking to human hobo as he said, "So after seeing that I head off for Japan This train will take me to the docks then I just need to stowaway in a cargo container for the trip So why don't you come? You seem like the kind of person who was a ghost talker before they were proven."

The hobo then said, "No real ghost point out the ones I was talking about weren't there so I am just crazy seeing people not a real ghost talker I am heading to my home town to say sorry and check into the nut house! Wait Timmy are you real?"

the now named Timmy removed his hoodie to show his orange fur black mane and red eyes, "yeah I am real I don't blame you as my tail got stuck and I had to cut it off to get away form the job trying to kill me! Thank goodness that broken peace of glass was there in the middle of the street"

the hobo blinked and said, "bet no one ever said that one before! Now if you want to make it to the docks your stock is coming up!"

Timmy nodded and jumped off and saw a sigh for new York and walked off hands in his hoodie pocket, "Ok To the docks then sneak on with everyone else in…" he then had a coughing fit and passed out.

when he woke up he was in a room on a bed in a clean male soul reaper academy uniform.

he then spotted Momo and smiled, "you passed out form a infection for using a dirty peace of glass to cut off your tail I treated it and used a healing Kido to bring back your tail!"

Timmy got up and looked at his tail back and before he could say anything the soul reaper, "Captain kurosaski had us set up a set work for getting ponies like you to Japan kind of reminds you of another dark age in your countries history."

Timmy sat up and nodded, "yeah big time! So what now what?" Momo then opened a door that looked like a shipping container door to reveal other shipping containers opened to rooms and make shift stores and other place his eyes widened as he got up as the lady reaper said, "now you enjoy the ride it'll be a week make some friends learn something this fake shipping company Urahara set up is the perfect cover for this."

Timmy was smiling tears in his eyes!

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

In the streets

Rainbow dash was firing energy blast off form her horn as her new boyfriend Uryu was in the air firing off shoots form his energy bow down at Toju as he stated, "that's ten!" he said happily as every last shot made it.

Elsewhere chad was currently using his white fullbring arm to smash in some random toju's head while Fluttershy round house kicked another one and smiled, "That's five!"

chad smile and nodded to Fluttershy making the Mare flush and play with her mane she was so nervous and while Chad didn't show it he was nervous too after all it was the first time both were in a relationship.

in the middle of the air an anthro Arrancar crystal pony by the name of Crystal varado was looking on a soul phone to see the live numbers, "So forty of them left" he said adjusting the right corner of his head that had his mask fragment witch covered his right ear, "Well the king is offering a reward for killing one so I best get hunting!"

he said as he jumped down and spotted what looked like a human lady with no mouth a snake tail for a lower body in a grey kimono with long black hair hiding her eyes holding a spear.

Varado smirked as he said, "I may not be an espada but One Arrancar is more then you can handle!" he said as he drew his Katana and charged only for the snake lady to block his every strike easily.

he growled as he opened his mouth and spat out a Bala the snake lady jumped to avoid it so he spat another one.

the Mutant living sword was avoiding but that is when she spotted a small bat like hollow and jumped grabbing it in her left hand there was a flash and when it died down she had a visible hollow hole at the tip of her snake tail, she had a blank white bat like hollow mask and black bat wings hovering in the air.

the mutant turned Arrancar fired off a Bala form the tip of her spear making Varado jumped into the air and stand there eyes widened, "Ok so now it's Arrancar vs Arrancar , I hate a fair fight! Fine!"

he shouldered his Katana and called out, "Caballero de Cristal!" in a moment there was a flash and when it died down.

Varado stood his Arrancar uniform replaced by a crystal based suit of armor and his katana a claymore as he held it and said, "Now we both powered up!"

he then charged in once more making this a clash of blades but he gave a swing and energy arched off his swing.

the snake tried to fly to avoid it but the arching energy turned into solid crystal and incased the tip of her tail holding her in place no matter how she struggled.

She quickly went back to firing off Bala shoots to try and chase away to Arrancar, but the anthro start blocking them with the back side of his sword making it glow red and brighter with each one as he point his blade at her he said just two things "cero Doble!" his blast then fired adding his own power to the energy his blade had absorbed.

this made a massive shot that destroyed the mutant turned Arrancar leaving behind only a broken Katana handle that the Arrancar picked up.

he returned to his sealed state and snapped his fingers making a Garganta appear as he put up his katana and pulled out his phone, "there one less and I get my reward that'll pay for my coming foal!"

he said proudly as he went into the hole in reality making it close behind him.

Elsewhere.

Ikkaku who had bandaged his injuries and changed into a fresh uniform was walking around soul society with Rarity showing her around.

While doing that they passed by Kenpachi who was holding his true shikai over his shoulder he looked to the blade, "see Yachiru he did get a date! …. I miss the days when you could walk around on your own because I didn't know your name!" he said sadly missing the old days.

the captain then came to a mirror and saw his own reflection laughing, "you've turned soft!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and said, "I am not going through this talks of self hating now that Yachiru is gone stuff reflection it's all in my head."

A random guy said, "I heard it laugh so not in your head it appears someone is using illusions to mess with you sir!"

the Captain then petted the man's head," thank you sir! I have got to go cut someone in half now!" he yelled out, "OK WHO'S THE PRANKSTER WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS FUCKING FUNNY! COME ON SHOW YOUR SELF AND FIGHT ME WITH HONOR!"

That is when a smirking draconequus named discord came out and he laughed, "Oh what fun this world they came to is! Well might as well speed things up so I can get to my reveal."

he then snapped and appeared in the living world standing in the air as he said, "let me see now" he then saw forty yellow dots, "so forty of this sword beast things left So let's make it quick!" he then snapped his claw making all forty fly up and merge into one big one named Kirikaze.

the master of chaos watched as it rampaged turning into a mist form to send off hurricane force winds through the street as he laughed, "what wonderous Chaos he brings and it's forty in one so this will finally be over and I can get to my good show up!"

he then watched as Ichigo showed up In Bankai with Orihime.

Discord raised and eye brow and Orihime incased the mist in a cube and said, "I REJECT!" In a moment the finally Toju became it's solid form and was free.

the beast tired to return to mist but Orihime smiled and said, "I took away your mist form sir!"

Discord's eyes widened in horror as he watched Ichigo send off one Getsuga Tenshou that cut the final sword beast in half making it turn into forty sword handles.

Ichigo smiled as he shouldered his blade and happily said, "And that wraps this mess up Come on Orihime let's get ready at the living world Shinigami academy."

the master of Chaos was literally holding his jaw as he said, "she can take powers away! DON'T LIKE!"

he then vanished to the moon and snapped for a camera and said, "Hi there I am sending this message to the elements of harmony phone things it's me Discord lord of chaos and what not you remember turning me to stone well I sensed a fracture my soul could escape through form your travel so I did and built myself a new body with my powers I spent the last week making kenpachi think he is crazy."

the lord of chaos then said, "now I was originally going to make a grand chocolate rain mess of a entrance but then I saw that Orihime girl take away that guys powers so I am going to stay as far as way as possible till she is dealt with."

discord then pulled out a book marked your guide to bleach, "So I looked up your history there are was this faulty mod soul Shinigami clones called the bount who are the bases for the Vampire legends of this world I am going to make some new ones of this ten, and hopefully they will end Orihime so I can fight you all directly as revenge! And plus it'll give me more idea of what you can do I know it's ironic I am using logic here but that's just how scared I am of this girl! She scared me into doing something that makes sense! That's saying something. Well Discord out nice boyfriends ladies never though sombra could reform who knows maybe I could reform and become fluttershy's best friend hHHAHAHAHA oh that was to much even for me!"

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

The following night Ichigo was using his Bankai and his hollow horns to fight as strange thing.

It looked like his mirror image in a red suit and tie red cape with goat like horns holding a large two handed broadsword the blade looked to becoming out of a school the cross guard looked like Ichigo's hollow horns.

the double slashed sending of a Getsuga Tenshou that Made Ichigo avoid and appear with sonido behind the doubles.

Only for the copy to turn and use one hand to hold his sword to clash and knock back Ichigo's bankai slash, "You can't win Discord used Kon in my creation so I have real fragments of your powers!" form between his horns a Bala like Blast fired.

Ichigo jumped changing into his final winged stated as he charged in at high speed Only for his eyes to widen as his double vanished in a swarm of bats.

he then turned to see him standing in the air his suit now black his cape now bat wings his eyes now hollow and his mane and tail now ghostly white as his fur appeared to be bloody red his sword was now also wider and serrated.

the two charged in trading and Blocking flashes as the new captain growled and said, "Ok Bount you are one good as fake!" he said with a small hint of pride.

the double ran a hand through his mane as he smiled and said, "why yes thank you! I take pride in being your double or my name isn't ogihci ikasoruk!" the now named bount said happily before holding out his left index finger and firing off a placebo Cero!

Ichigo jumped into the air higher and flapped avoiding the blast as he watched it sail off into space as he rolled his eyes, "really? My name backwards? Really? Really?"

Ogihci rolled his eyes as he sadly said, " yeah I know horrible but it's all I got! But he made me the king of the Ten bount to lead them!" the two then clashed swords again both holding there blades with both hands.

both growled as the shock wave sent them both back as he smirked, "It's pointless we are mirrored through kon's memories I know how you fight form your muscle reflex granted you have more skill in use but Discord made us smarter then the originals to make up for that! My brains matches your brawn. "

Ichigo then fired off his giant Cero only for the Copy to avoid it with a burst of speed and appear on a root top below him and he said, "if we keep this up we'll both grow weak till we can't go on anymore granted that could be a win for me if another bount shows up but I don't want to win like that! There is no honor to it! Rukia, Toshiro, Renji, and Kenpachi Those are four of the soul reapers discord cloned as well as you now you know half the shared faces get a head start we are flawed either find those flaws to beat me or I'll grow stronger to beat you either way the best handsome devil wins!" he then vanished through speed.

Ichigo shouldered his blade as he landed as he shivered, "Two Kenpachi's! isn't that a nightmare!"

Meanwhile in soul society.

Kenpachi was smirking in his Bankai fighting a bount happily as everyone ran away screaming.

The bount looked like a large black armored Samurai with no helmet to reveal a ghostly copy of Kenpachi's face with one robotic eye as his clawed armored fingers held a large over sized Katana happily, "you know I know the original would be fun to fight! Even if my doll is basic!"

Kenpachi smiled as he happily charged in swinging his blade wildly and happily as he laughed, "I WILL SHAKE THIS DISCORD GUYS HAND OR PAW OR CLAW OR WHAT FOR THIS! IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!"

Renji then waked up to the scene of two Kenpachi and he turned around and said, "Nope!" he sounded scared.

The Bount looked alike probably named Ichapnek charged in clashing blades with the captain he was cloned form once more! "We fight the same way! Two savage beasts!" he said happily slashing and counter slashing wildly.

Kenpachi smirked but he stopped in a moment a jumped taking his right hand off his blade in a moment the bount's blade hit his left leg making him growl as the confused count got there head cuff off by the Captains blade.

In a moment Kenpachi's Bankai failed as he carefully made sure not to drop what he reached for a bird's nest he then stood up still bleeding dropping his shikai to put it back up in a tree as he said, "There we go!"

The next day all the captains including new one Shusuke Amagai were gathered as the new captain put a hand on the meeting table as he said, "So it died because it was shocked you saved a birds nest?"

Kenpachi shoulders his weapon, "Yachiru won't have let me live it down if I had!" he said firmly.

Unohana rolled her eyes, "so the copy lacked your kinderside!" she sounded sickened by saying it.

Yamamoto then spoke up holding his cane, "Clearly the clones have slightly different personalities that can be taken advantage of!"

Jushiro then spoke up and added, "yeah but how different?" he asked.

Toshiro then spoke up being the sixth captain to do that, "And also are we going to believe what Ichigo's copy said?"

Rukia crossed her arms, "Why not? wait because the difference between them maybe his bount is a liar! " she said catching herself.

Ichigo then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "if I was right then we can guess discord only copied those who showed off there bankai's enough to be public knowledge."

the ninth captain to speak was sui-feng who got up slamming her hands on the table, "AND FOR ALL WE KNOW ONE OF THOSE FUCKERS COULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sajin then said, "Lady calm down let's not start spreading panic like that!"

Mayuri rubbed his beard and said, "yes it's a deeply disturbing idea but one easy to disprove the bount use dolls witch can be sealed any anything so a sword would be a dummy on the count of three everyone do Shikai well for Ichigo and Kenpachi it would be bankai but you get the point!"

Shunsui then spoke up " one to three!" everyone then released there swords as they stood up holding them.

Byakuya then looked around, "ok it all checks out we are who we say we are!" he said sounding relieved by the turn of events.

Everyone resealed and sat down with a sigh of relief.

The clown make up wearing captain then spoke up, "Now that that is over let's just say ichigo's knock off was right and we are looking for another Tohsiro , another Rukia and another Renji to finish up our half way count! I say the real ones Stay here in soul society so we know if we see them in the living world it's the fakes?"

They all nodded.

Kenpachi sighed, "Thank goodness mine is already dead so I don't have to stay out of it! one out of ten bounts dead let's do this!"

Meanwhile in the living world.

A guy in a white hoodie blue pants a blue shirt with an ice dragon on it and white running shoes was chasing an anthro.

the anthro gasped when he came to a large ice dragon.

the other guy removed his hood to reveal a fanged copy of Toshiro's face, "And just like that your lunch!" he then charged to the anthro's horror!"

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

On top of a sky scrapper Ichigo was standing over to Dying Bount they looked like Renji and Rukia they where smiling as they broke apart in to particles as they died kissing as Ichigo sighed.

When they where gone he said, "they were such good copies they even loved eachother as much as the originals." He seemed saddened by the displace as he left in search of more bounts.

watching form the streets below was Toshiro's copy. Orihsot who sighed as he raised his hoodie up and walked off, "idiots are dolls can act on there own!" he said as a small ice dragon came and wrapped around his wrist turning to a watching making him glow for a moment.

the bount smiled as he walked off smirking as he said, "I am the only bount with enough brains to let the doll feed for me! I'll be the final boss so long as those other four and the boss do what I think they will!"

he then nodded as he passed by what looked like some one in a face mask and all black outfit with hoodie.

the hoodied one then smirk and walked into the middle of the street and pulled out a clock and in a moment the Tohsiro double ran for his life screaming, "THAT IDIOT!"

In a moment the masked figure's watch turned into a giant purple mass of liquid shaped like a moth that hissed and made geyser of the slime come out and hit people and anthros turning them into liquid that was then absorbed by the Geysers.

The Geysers then Came into the moth being absorbed, the bount below glow as he laughed, "THAT'S RIGHT FEED ME!"

In a moment Uryu and Rainbow dash came in and Uryu fired his arrows Rapidly while Dash was in the air trying to get those in the way out of there as fast as possible as she said, "COME ON COME ON EVERYONE OUT!"

In a moment Dash had a little girl who was crying looking at one of the Geysers and said, "MOMMY!"

in a moment the Rainbow maned girl's eyes widened in horror.

Uryu growled remembering his own lose of a mother and looked to the bount his bow changing it became two bowed looking like an ex with spikes in the center as he said " Heilig Bogen!" he then fired off bows rapidly with one hand.

the bount laughed as the slime formed a wall around him and his moth spat slime at Uryu forcing the Quincy to use his bow as a shield as he growled his hand clearly showing a white glove, "I warn you after those fallen quincy's war against Sombra I was given there upgrade technics! I have full power with no draw backs!"

the bound removed his face mask showing a normal looking human face that Uryu didn't recognize but felt like he should.

The bount laughed as he said " Oh please as if I will be scared by a relic of the past like you!" his voice gave it away as the moth flapped it's wings sending out storm force wings that knocked dash out of the air.

The quincy growled, "MAYURI YOU'RE A CLONE OF MAYURI!" Rainbow dash got up using a wing to shield the scared little girl she was holding as she gulped," the crazy clown?"

the bount laughed, "Iruyam is my name and you are current in guessing my original I am the sixth bount to be made and you will pay I just feasted on thousands of souls!"

his geysers then bent to point at him making Dash summon a dome around them protecting form the absorption slime.

Uryu's glove glow as he yelled as he said, "Dash I have a plan but you will need to drop the Dome when I tell you too!"

Dashie was about to say something as she held on the scared little girl as she said, "Are you insane!"

Uryu then sighed as he made a fist with his gloved hand, "No just got a new ace and I'll need you to trust me when I say go do it! QUINCY VOLLSTANDIG GO!"

Dashie gulped and dropped the dome while shielding the little girl in a moment she looked back as they should be dead but she didn't see anything of that.

The Geysers were gone and Uryu was glowing brightly his normal Quincy outfit changed his jacket became a coat his bow now had the spider web connections of the old one his wings massive and glowing blue as a glowing blue energy horn was upon his head his glasses gone his eyes glowing.

Rainbow's jaw dropped, as the bount summoned more geysers only for them to be broken and turn to energy that went into Uryu's wings.

the Quincy walked towards the scared bount as he said, "Vollstandig no draw backs of using this form I am not losing my powers and it's greater but it is hurting me as I am not trained for this. Now fun fact my Quincy power let's me rewrite two people's personal histories by trading two people's histories."

The bount's doll charge only to be destroyed when uryu fired off a one hand shot that was massive splitting in half as he put a hand on the bount's chest making him glow, "So I'll trade your history with one of your victims a shame I can only save one!"

In a moment the bount vanished and the littles girls mother appeared.

A shocked rainbow dash let her go and while the little girl happily ran to and hugged her mother Dash watched as Uryu returned to normal and passed out.

She was soon upon him with a rainbow trail and she was fanning him with her wing trying to revive him as she said, "come wake up Uryu you bad ass nerd I am dating! I mean got dam! You were awesome"

Uryu opened and eye and smiled as he said " coming form you that means a lot… but I am going to need to take a coma now!" he then passed back out.

watching form above was Ichigo's double he held his chin and said, "saving a soul killed by a bount that should be impossible even with orihime's powers. I'll need to watch the quincy race as they return to the world!" he then broke apart into a swarm of bats and flow off.

Meanwhile out in see Timmy was talking to a zebra male.

The Zebra had blue eyes, a mohawk,and was dressed in Blue pants white boats a white coat button up with now sleeves revealing a Sanrei Glove upon his left hand as he made a solid silver bow and took aim at a bird in the air and fired as he said, "what do you want anyway."

Timmy put a hand on his swords handle, "A friend I mean it's five more days dude why not get to know eachother What's your name what's your goals? Come on?"

the Zebra sighed, "Greg Zenith Quincy newly found one my goals are to be the best I archer I can be!"

Timmy then smiled as he said " I am Timmy born in the USA. I want to be a soul reaper so I can have a purpose in the new world and protect people as the only human friend I had left was eaten by a hollow so I'll ask you to check with me before killing hollows so I can make sure my friends soul is saved by my blade slaying it."

Greg looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "you have my pity My friends and family still loved me I left as the other's back home didn't. and I can think of no nobler goal then saving your friend form eternality as a or part of a hollow I will help you."

Timmy smiled, "yes now all we need is a fullbringer and a generic super power kid and we'll have a team like Ichigo and a ragtag group of misfits can do anything"

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

In a Dark Layer Ogihci was talking to Orihsot.

the copy of Tohsiro looked to his king and asked, "so what now your lordship they hunted down everyone who isn't use!"

the king of the bount smirked as he hand Tohsiro black gem," but there deaths were not for nothing they gathered up souls not in there stomachs but in this it will summon a city's worth of souls domed so that only the user and natives maybe within it. use it grow stronger so I may claim that strength if you should fall! Like all bount! Then I shall finish off Ichigo remember our creator only one of us most be the real thing for him to restore all fallen and make us a true race!"

the Toshiro clone smirked as he took the gem and said, "yes my lord!"

Later on off the coast of Japan a dome appeared and Renji and Rukia stood at it trying to figure it out they had been there for almost an hour then it dropped just as soon as chad and Fluttershy showed up.

when it dropped Fluttershy gasped, "Maretropilis? But it's a comic book city it can't be real! Even if me and my friends were sucked in to a comic and forced to take the place of it's super heroes."

Chad raised and eye brow as they all walked in with Rukia and Renji releasing to shikai as Fluttershy's horn glowing as they walked through the ghostly empty streets.

ghostly was the wrong word as there wasn't even ghosts just no one, that is when they came to an ice dragons only for Chad to punch one with his left fullbringer arm,shattering one.

Renji then used his new Bankai as he said, " Soo Zabimaru!" his cowl portion of it morphed into a large skeletal arm that was used to punch and shatter the ice dragon!

the Copy of toshiro walked up he held his stomach like a guy who just eat a big meal and now want to take a nap as he said, "dam it I couldn't even finish off those power pony last survivors what makes you think I can stomach you guys! Fuck It Am too fuel for this!"

he then waved his left hand sending out more ice dragons only for Rukia to slash one and Fluttershy to blast one.

Rukia held her shikai with an augmented ice blade, "I don't think my ice powers will help here! Other then making my blade bigger sense you can't flash freeze ice!"

Fluttershy growled, "…. You eat the whole city! Every last mare stallion and foal!"

the second to last bount was using a tooth pick made of ice as he said, "and one kid side kick but I got too full to handle the super heroes the super villains were tasty doubt!" he seemed proud of it as he said, "beside upon death my power will go to my king anyway so thanks for hunting us you put all the power we built up into one target!"

Chad had a look of horror as he fired off a green blast from his shield arm, "we have been tricked all the bounts actions were suicide missions grow stronger then die to make the final boss stronger.

Renji growled charged as an energy serpent skull appeared before one of the ice dragon dolls crushing with with a bite as his blade changed and the part around his waist unwrapped becoming a serpent tail like state.

Fluttershy was in the air growling in rage as she yelled out, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY BEING EVIL!"

Orihsot laughed as he said, "discord promised to make more of us make us a true race not just a lot of defective clones! That is a prize worth dying for and fighting for and if so many most die so be it!"

Fluttershy growled as her horn fired off a massive fire ball like blast of energy that made the bount jump back in horror.

in a moment one of his ice dragons became armor for him perfectly recreatinf toshiro's bankai but with a sword of solid ice instead of an ice covered blade

he held out a claw hand and flow high to try and strike her but Fluttershy growled as her mana shield turned into one of fire. Making the bount jump back in horror as he notice his ice melting.

the angry Pegasus turned alicorn held out her hand growling " Ye lord Mask of flesh bone flutter of wings ye who bears the name of man truth and themperance upon this sinless walls of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!"

in a moment a massive burst of fire bust out form her palms as she called out, "overcharged hado thirty three sokatsui!"

In a moment the flames were covering the empty suit as six costumed super heronines woke up in time to see the spell doing this.

Renji and Rukia who now looked tanned fanned themselves as Chad was sweating under his fur.

the ice dragons melting.

the bount making them's armor was not only melting so was he, when the flames died down the Bount was semi melted and semi looked like solid liquid that was turning to steam dying.

Renji was looking at it and said, "I will never unsee that!"

the bount laughed as he said, "you beat me with an enraged flame spell! Nice work but it doesn't matter I eat and absorbed the souls and power of almost a whole city upon my death my leader will gain all that power and he will out muscle Ichigo and with the elements of harmony gone there will be no stopping our master discord! He will win and we bount will replace you all!" he was then nothing but steam and fallen chunks of ice.

Meanwhile in the lair.

Ichigo's copy smiled as he felt his fallen bount's power entering him as he said, " yes yes! Finally I am noticeably stronger then Ichigo It should make up for his years of battle skill just fine! Raw power will lead me to victory!"

that is when discord came in and said, "Very good my little abomination but you see you winning and me making more bounts was never my plan silly!" he then stabbed his brid claw into the copy and the copy glow and roared in pain as discord glow.

In a moment both were light and when it was done a new being stood looking mostly like the Ichigo double but with Discord's fur , eye and mane color!. He had the lord of chaos wings behind him his tail, his mix matched claw and paw.

he made a hand as he shouldered the bount's sword and swung it around a few times smiling as his bat and bird wing multiple so he had three of each and his discord horns turned into large ram horns.

he then laughed with discords voice, "My plan was to absorb you lot to take that power and a new form for my self!"

he smiled as he snapped a finger making the outside world go crazy.

Raining chocolate milk cotton candy clouds plaid skies, rainbow colored grass side ways mounting hovering rivers it was crazy and everyone was out trying to fight what looked like chaotic mix matched hollow animal fusions.

while the new and improved Discord was sitting on a throne on a pink cloud laughing his ass off as Ichigo in his full release stated showed up making the lord of chaos grab his sword.

Ichigo growled, "you did this! You destroyed the bount just to make yourself stronger!"

Discord shouldered his weapon and happily said, "why yes I did now shall we get to the fighting!"

Meanwhile in the ocean.

Greg , Timmy were looking out over the sea at the strange mess with a new unicorn who was standing on a bringer light pad.

She was dressed in pink high heels white jeans, white tank top pink jacket, she had pinke fur, and blonde mane and tail, pruple eyes and she grabbed a pink gem stone necklace and moprhed it into a claymore to shoulder, "Well me and party breaker are ready for this of my name is not Chela!"

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

High above the city Ichigo and Discord where battling it was a blur to most.

But below Uryu was looking up while firing on the freaky chimera like hollows sending out a rain of arrows as he said, "Discord is using the bount and kon's soul memories to fight just like Ichigo! Ichigo is in his full power form and I feel the pressure in the air is higher around discord so he is stronger but Ichigo has honest skill not just a cheat sheet!"

Rainbow dash was flying around at high speeds using magic to give her self make shift boxing gloves made form mana domes around her hands as he let out a " Simple terms boyfriend simple terms!"

Uryu then said, "It's a fucking mirror match! One will always counter the other and it could possible last forever an eternal battle between to titans that embody impossibility!"

Trenderhoof in his bankai state with hollow mask was slashing sending out waves of fire at hollows as he said, "And every time they clash more mutant hollows appear and the ones we don't slay get freakier and bigger! The world is ending around us because discord made himself bootleg Ichigo Chaos god fusion!"

Applejack was punching a hollow in the head making it dissolve as she said, "to bad we's ain't got the elements of harmony! We could just blast him and make him stone again!"

Sombra showed up swinging his axe around sending out shadow waves slaughtering large numbers of mutants as he scoffed at her statement, "That didn't keep him trapped he said it himself he had his soul leave to another realm and make a new body! He could leave to soul society or Hueco mundo. Stone would only rob him of ichigo's powers possibly!"

Chad was firing off his green beam form his shield arm killing one that kind of looked like discord's original body as he said, "And we didn't have the prep time like with Aizen."

Fluttershy was rapidly casting a barrier kido that froze them in place with rings of golden light she notice the discord look a likes were as big as the buildings now as she said, "And you all are a lot of dummies. You haven't been paying attention Kenpachi and his bount had a mirror match took Kenpachi won because the copy didn't see him reacting like that! We slip Discord up Ichigo can finish him off at least for now!"

Twilight sparkle was in the air raining down magic blast as she said, " Fluttershy is right we need to slip Discord up but there is no much power being through around we can't get close!... at least till the planets shift to magical world is complete. Wait I have an idea!" she then pulled out her phone and made a call, "come on come on Pinkie answer!"

Pinkie's voice then said, "hello I's Pinkie pie the party pony super hero! What's up Twilly?"

The purple mare smiled as she said, "We need something chaotic enough to distract discord!"

Elsewhere Pinkie pie smiled as she pulled out a giant megaphone and spoke into it making everything shake, "HAY DISCORD YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND COSMOS YOU KNOW THE STRONGER THEN YOU CHAOS BEING THAT BEAT YOU FOR TALKING BACK I JUST SPOTTED HER SHE IS LOOKING FOR YOU AND SHE HAS A CHAIN SAW!"

above discord screamed in horror dropping his blade allowing Ichigo to slash him in half right down the middle.

energy came form the split body and became the normal discord as she said, "that was not cool! Even if I am the bad guy here! That crosses a line!" Ichigo then fired a cero blasting Discord's head off.

discord snapped his fingers making his head reappear as he held it and said, "Ok ok you proved your point you all can stop me! Even with out the elements and if I keep it up I'll end up like Aizen! But not like you can kill me or trap me!"

In a moment Discord found himself in chains as Ichigo held out his hand making them appear as he said, "you forget I have the remains of hells power within me too! So let's experiment!" he said happily watching discord struggle.

Ichigo's hand was glowing as he yelled out, "HAY BRAIN TRUST I NEED SOMEPLACE TO TRAP HIM NOW THAT HELL IS GONE!"

Urahara then Took Pinkie's megaphone and said, "ICHIGO HELL WAS MADE TO TRAP SOMEONE ONCE IT CAN BE DONE AGAIN! CONTINUE WITH THE HELL BINDING YOU'LL REMAKE HELL! TURN HIS POWERS AGAINST HIM!"

Ichigo nodded and put his sword behind his back so he could use two hands to control the hell chains.

Discord was struggling trying to brake free as the hell gates appeared damaged warped but still opening slowly into a blank white void that the chains were connecting to!

The lord of Chaos' eyes widen as he saw the space turn into an on black fire version of chaosville as he screamed, "WAIT WAIT WE CAN MAKE A DEAL! I CAN TRAVEL BETWEEN WORLD!" he said struggling to be set Free and not be pulled into the gate by the chains pulling on him!"

Ichigo's horns were tracking as he start to have a nose bleed while Zangetsu said, "Come on King we can do this! You know it! it follows within you!"

The heroes eyes glow as he said, "by the power I hold as one of all races with all their powers combine I banish you to the restored hell!"

In a moment discord smirked as he shattered the chains only to still be drawn back and he screamed to see the chains were connected to him by clear energy.

within a moment the mutant beast was pulled in and the gates closed as they repaired and vanished form the sky.

Leaving only the slowly falling army of mutant hollows as Ichigo fell out of the air crashing to the ground and falling back to his base with his sword sealed as it's old giant Katana state before blacking out.

Later on at his house.

Ichigo's sisters now orange furred anthro earth ponies keeping there hold hair color as mane and tail colors looked at there passed out brother on the couch as there dad nervously checked him out.

Isshin sighed in relief, " he's ok he just used up so much power in remaking hell he is blacked out, he should be wake in a week or two!"

Karin blinked as she summoned a quincy spirit bow and said, "then I guess we need to step up and pick up the slack"

Yuzu smiled as she held out a badge and her outfit change to a soul reaper outfit with a sealed zanpakuto as she said, "Let's rock sis!" they then clapped.

the father rolled his eyes, "Kids!"

later

Chizuru was now an Anthro unicorn with cream colored fur red mane and tail adjusting her glasses as she was skipping stones in a lake thinking, "Gee no Ichigo for weeks that is horrible throw him at it has kind of been the answer to everything. ….. you know what he needs a rest even if it's in a coma… gee I wonder what he is dreaming about in the coma!" she held her chin thinking of it.

She had three thought bubbles one was Ichigo still sword fighting some big bad, one of him standing of some bad guy in victor while kissing orihime, the final him talking on a talk show.

She looked at her though bubbles and point to the victory kiss with Orihime one and said, "That one! I am calling that one!"

Meanwhile within Ichigo's mind.

he was dreaming of himself in a suit and tie dancing with Orihime who was in a fancy red dress happily.

Zangetsu was at a table drinking a cup of punch as he said, "….. you are a man of simple wishes king. Very simple… enjoy this man enjoy it."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

In the newly opened school the elements were seated along with many of the town's teen heroes.

in this case in the gym there was a spare Timmy was sword fighting Chela as he held out his Katana and said, "Strike! Clock stopper!"

In a moment his sword morphed to look like a clocks hour hand in blade. A moment later he was behind her and Chela gasped.

She noticed a slash on her left arm and changed the hand holding her fullbring claymore as she turned to see the Anthro earth pony smirking, "When I release my Zanpakuto Time is frozen for a few seconds for everyone but me.

chela smirked as her arm healed as she smirked as she span her sword making a circle shined a spot light and when it hit Timmy he gained the cut as she said, 'And my fullbring let's me trade injuries with someone else!"

Timmy looked at his arm as he said, "… so your basically Uryu with a sword nice to know!"

While watching the fight masked matter horn was blowing a bubble as she soon shivered when her gum popped and there was Rukia with a ruler as she said, "So Gum in classes really? Do you have any idea how disrespectful that is! Do you even want to be a hero and make up for your failures to that bount."

Masked matter horn rolled her eyes, "Like your Ichigo!"

Rukia growled," I AM THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM HIS SWORD LADY! WITH OUT ME HE WON'T HAVE EVEN BEEN A SOUL REAPER LET ALONG WHAT EVER THE FUCK HE IS NOW!... no really what the fuck do we call him he is part everything!"

Later on while on brake.

Matter horn rolled her eyes as she walked around and said, "I hate this it's not like we can be taken by surprise again !"

She then saw Karin fighting a humanoid white lizard hollow with a rattle snake tail hole in his cut and snake like mask holding a Katana that had a weird looking handle and blade that curved up in the back in a shape that kind of looked like the letter c. the sides of the mask was missing it's left corner with had a ruffe edge and she said, "See Sloppy Arrancar!"

In a moment Karin swung her sword using a Getsuga Tenshou that took off the hollows head but the body kept fighting to her shock and Masked Matter horn's eyes widen as she said, "…. Ok stand correct I'll pay attention In class now!"

The swords cross guard and handle fell off to reveal an eye was were the blade was coming out of, and the handle was a tendril that was now drilling and spreading along the body using the headless hollow body as a puppet to keep on fighting.

Karin was blocking the strikes as she gasped in horror, " So gross! A parasite weapon! Yuck! Icky! Nasty sick and wrong!" She then used another Getsuga Tenshou to slash the blade in half.

Matter horn then touched the side of her head firing off a heat beam form her horn and smiled as the blast burned the eye of the weapon making it's tendril retract and drop allowing the hollow corpse to dissolve.

In a moment Karin used her Katana to stab the eye killing it as she shivered, "It's stuck on my zanpakuto but I don't want to touch it!"

not much later in soul society the weapon was being cut open by Mayuri and Nemu as he opened the weapon and he said, " yes yes Nemu do you see what I see?"

Nemu nodded and said, " yes a lot of organic systems that is basically biotech attempting to remake a zanpakuto, but it lacked an energy organ making it feed off it's host instead of just giving it's host powers making it a trade of power for life. Making it a parasite clone of a basic sealed Zanpakuto!"

Mayuri was looking at the small star fish like part on his scalpel a said, "I know my daughter I know it's beautiful impressive yet disgusting all at the same time! So disgusting, but beautiful that someone came so close to remaking an invention that got someone into a honor guard. I shall call it a Bakkoto it's sickening! But might be able to help!" he said as he looked it over, "if this could be made so close with little to no knowdlge of zanpakuto we could improve ours!"

Elsewhere in a military base with only humans all wearing green uniforms and green demon masks a human general was looking at video of the Bakkoto's failures as he yelled at a male scientist, "I hired you to beat this things so humanity can still have our world!"

the scientist sighed, "Now that the barrier protecting our humanity is in place we cam improve that was a prototype sir. It was made to fail to learn! To figure out how to improve, the scanner I had in the hollow scanned the young reaper girls blade!"

he said pulling up images. "With this I can improve and make our weapons take forms based on the host. We can recreate shikai as they call it now sir!"

the General then put his hands behind his back and said, "Really now proof?"

In a moment a solider walked out holding the same Bakkoto that the hollow had only for it to turn into a scythe with a chain weight on the end, he then lifted his mask and licked the blade making spikes shoot out his back into the roof.

the General held his chin and said, "…. That was gross but that's a shikai to me ….. good job …. So gross.." he then left.

Later on the solider was in the streets his mask had the mouth broken off so he could lick his blade and fire spikes form his left hand.

Avoiding them through speed was Greg who took aim with his bow and fired at the hand holding the scythe making the solider scream.

In a moment the scythe blade's eyes opened and it's tendrils took root and in a moment what was once a human being was covered in green light.

When it was done what stood was a skeleton covered in spikes in a ripped solider uniform swinging the scythe battle with each swing it shot spikes.

Greg's zebra anthro eyes widened as he pulled out a Seele Schneider and when the blue blade came out and grew long and thing it impaled the body of the host making the blade fall apart and die his blade most have hit the core.

the Zebra Quincy then panted as he said, "and the fuck was that thing!" it was at that point he found the soldier's dog tags and said, "humanity forever? Got a name now…. Fuck!"

Trenderhoof then shoved up and he said, "So that's who is behind those things that one was new it wasn't the generic back wards c blade I've been seeing hollows with that was a shikai recreation they are getting better. I am worried they will get Bankai or resurrection soon! And Sombra is enraged hollows were the test dummies.

Meanwhile back in the base.

the scientist put his white coat on and said , " the scanner shows the weapon rejected the solider as it was not named just like the weapons we aim to copy our's need names so I have named the forms that it has our test shows this kept it together and we found four of the best soldiers to wield the four shapes it will take on. Saiga kenkyyoku Resurai and Shiragiri once we get the results in we can begin work on recreating bankai sir."

the general nodded and left

Elsewhere in his emperor Sombra was walking with Toshiro while the sounds of Twilight yelling, "I AM ENGAGED!" echoed through the halls of the repaired Los Noches.

the caption then said, "Anyway in the dreams the pink alicorn with the purple and yellow mane and the heart cutie mark calls me for help calling the stallion she wished to wed and idiot who only cares about what's on the outside."

sombra held his chin and said" sounds like Cadance the princess of love… strange I know magic can work to call form dreams but why is it you not Twilight?"

Toshiro rubbed his eyes as he said, "Maybe there is some kind of connect between me and her we have to meet o see."

The hollow king said, " yes maybe a red string of fate as fate changed all that time ago… but there is enough going on right now, let's focus on that later hopefully after my wedding. As a member of the Twilight family needs to get married to the one they set out to be."

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Mare-velous was growling as she throw her hoofarangs at a training dummy only for a Bala to blast it.

She then turned to an anthro crystal pony Arrancar lady, dressed like tier but her jacket was unzipped to reveal a black sports top and a hollow hole in her stomach she even had the same neck and jaw fragment. Her fur was brown her mane and tail red her hollow eyes shining as she looked at the mare, "Really lady like that will do anything learn use kido for attack spells even if you do make them trick ones!"

She then put a hand on her katana at her side, "Or my name isn't ocean ruby!"

the power pony crossed her arms and said, "oh please you uppity nag your only here as your king wants to marry Twilight so he is playing nice!"

Ocean Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "Please love is an important thing, it keeps us going all of us it just depends on what type it is! For hollow is loyalty love of our leader, the only reason I agreed to be an Arrancar student is simple I want to find my foal a daddy it is so hard being a single mother in the emperor and even harder to date when you have a bone jaw filled with ten rows of razor blade teeth nothing gets rid of that butter face! Don't get me started on my dental bills I get charged ten times as much! No really the student dental plan is something I am also sighing up for so next time I have a toothache I don't have to dip into my life savings or struggle to find the right tooth!"

The power pony said, "yeah well I want to be a hero again!" She said sadly and Arrancar put a hand under her chin and said, " yeah I know!"

The other lady looked at marvelous, and said, "And I am trusting my one year old to my brother because I can't make it alone! That is a lot more important then hero work. And for the record I have so much trouble with being a single mom because I haven't figure out how to do a sword release it's a social detraction!"

In a moment The Arrancar held her head and her jaws opened to let out a roar of pain as Mare-velous' eyes widened, "One of those knock blades are around!"

She then used sonido to vanish Katana in hand.

She was outside the training hall facing a human in a solider outfit holding the saiga and fired off a blast form it.

Ocean ruby held her blade out blocking the blast as she said, "Well that was basic!" It was till a moment later she roared as she was in darkness seeing horrible things, "THE BLAST WAS A DISTRACTION YOU HAVE TRAPPED ME IN MY NIGHTMARE!" She was treated to images of an Arrancar child being threatened and bullied for his mother's lax of release state. She then heard a voice and yelled out, "ROAR SEETEUFEL!" in a moment the illusion shattered.

As she stood In a copy of Tier's resurrection but she kept her jaw mask and her weapon as a trident and she spotted Mare-velous throwing hoofarangs at the solider fooling the sounds of them bouncing off the weapon to go in and strike him with a cloven kick to the gut.

The Arrancar noticed the mare's closed eyes, "I take it back they aren't stupid!" She then swung her weapon sending out a blade of water that made the solider jump.

The solider used his weapons mirror to block it only for it to shatter only for the fragments to turn into mist and both felt like they were on fire and heard screaming.

Mare-velous held her head, "he's tricking all the sense now! I taste ash! He's a bootleg Aizen! Why are you doing this!"

The solider then said, "This world is for humans we most fight back against you invaders."

Ocean Ruby got up using her weapon as a cane to stand as she was in pain form the solider's weapon's mind games, "invasion! The elements are here because they were pretty much banished, we hollows soul reapers and other monsters have been under your nose this whole time. The only invader was Discord and his bount! They are gone! You are fighting a battle long sense over!"

the solider fired off a beam hitting the lady Arrancar knocking her back as he said, "this planet is for humanity only!"

In a moment Greg grabbed the flying back Lady Arrancar and set her down as he summoned his bow!

The solider then point his mist at him only for Greg to continue to gather special energy as he said, "your power is using spiritual energy to trick the sense I can absorbed that as a quincy granted I am only seeing the truth and I am only standing thanks to another Quincy skill!" his body was glowing and moving by energy strings controlling his body like a puppet.

he then fired his arrow right at where the mirror was making pink Tendrils come out of it and drill into the soldiers arm as it charged forward.

In a moment the Quincy used his bow to block the blade as his other hand drew the quincy energy blade and in a moment he slashed off the infect arm making the parasite fall to the ground dead as it was no longer hooked to it's host.

The solider screamed in pain as the two mares returned to there senses.

Ocean ruby looked up at greg with a blush, "why thank you!" She then stabbed the ground with her weapon making hoot wall form a wall around him, "now we can interrogate him!"

the man then pulled out a gun and point it to his head there was a bang and in a moment his ghost jumped through the water the pressures making him scream but it won't kill or destroy him like it would his body.

the new ghost ran looking at his restored arm as he said, "A good solider knows how to not be captured by the enemy!" in a moment he was trapped by a rope that mare-velous was pulling him back with, "and you are stupid!"

Later on the now back in her normal form Ocean Ruby was holding hands with Greg blushing happily having found a boyfriend.

While the solder's ghost was being interrogated by Trenderhoof as he said, "Look you're a ghost you'll turn hollow if I don't send you to the after life so look how about I cut a deal you tell me what you can and I tap your head with my zanpakuto and you go to the after life and don't become a mindless cannibal monster or !" he put on his hollow mask, "I COULD EMBRACE MY HOLLOW INSTINCT AND HAVE LUNCH!"

the solider sighed, "you dirty basters All I can do is tell you my rank and mission. Rank elite team. Mission test the Bakkoto so they may be improved enough to match Bankai! The state were they take over may look like a power up but it's it going feral form it's brain dying form damage."

trenderhoof then tapped his forehead only for the gates of hell to appear and the solider turned into light and went it before closing.

he sighed, "So raciest who can't handle change oh well come on hoof you have a report to make and an Applejack to take out tonight! Funny being a monster man and swordsmen and reaper is nothing but she makes me nervous!"

In hell the soldier was looking confused as it looked chaotic as discord would like as said enity was looking at him through a crack in a coffin as he said, "this thing is a iron maiden look I can make new bodies how about this you crack this thing open enough for me to get a paw or claw out and I restore you to life then hell rejects you."

the solider nodded as he pulled out his hand gun and fired on it with all the bullets making one small hole in the coffin.

Discord then popped his paw hand through it thanks to the weaken, "Well most of that was my work but you speed it up so deals a deal!" he then snapped his fingers.

the solider reappeared in his base his arm once more gone to the cheers of everyone else for being the first one to return to base alive!

the scientist was loading data in to a Kakuyoku as he said, "yes that will do it reinforced the nucleus and inject appetite controls this one will work perfectly now as for you solider go to med I am working on help for your needing a new arm a little more data should be perfect."

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

In his room Ichigo was still a sleep but starting to move more as Orihime smiled holding her heart, "And you will return to me soon just a few more days till you recover."

Meanwhile in the humanity first base.

The General was pointing at the video, "You see that you lot! We can only move because he was out of the way! We need to hurry!

the scientist then said, "I already deployed the Kakuyoku solider!" he then hit a button bring him up on screen.

Another full military uniformed solider in an omni mask was swinging a Bakkoto against a student.

this time it was the seven foot tall super strong Pegasus anthro saddle rager, the waves form the weapon became wall trapping her only for her to smash her way out as she growled, "the madder I get the stronger I get!" she then charged in a low level flight towards him only for the solider to jump into a wall and merge with it.

She stopped and a moment later in the wall beside her he came out slashing her back with the blade making her scream, "HOW DARE YOU HIT A LADY!"

the solider then start making more walls and jumping into them forcing Saddle rager to fly up higher to avoid.

She panted as she looked down, "Only one option!" her eyes then turned red as she roared like a monster and charged down rapidly smashing walls faster then they could be raised till she smashed the last one and landed a hit right into the human's back.

In a moment the core of the blade wrapped around the left arm and chest of the solider making an eye appear there as he got up one tendril wrapping around the other arm and legs.

the fact he was now moving like a puppet on strings showed he was using his weapon to control his body.

Saddle rager's eyes returned to normal as she avoid a swing and punched the thing in the eye making the tendrils wither away as the weapon shattered with out his core as she smiled and said, "and that is game!"

In the base the scientist said, "already loading the data into the next one then will deploy the Retsurai type. "

Later on a solider was wielding the scythe it's chain connect to a star fish with an eye ball on his left shoulder he throw it by the chain but Fili-second out ran it forcing him to pull it back and take a bite under his mask to fire off spikes.

the power pony then asked, "gee like why are you guys targeting us power ponies and students with this bootleg zanpakutos? Couldn't they be used to take down something else!"

The solider then answered, "they are being tested we can't restore humanity to it's rightful place with the likes of Ichigo and do you think this things can handle him now! With each failure we improve we are marching to our deaths so we can avenge and restore humanity to earth!" he said as the super fast mare landed a punch right in the star fish's eye making it and the weapon die.

Later on a solider using the shiragiri type Bakkoto held the two blades around his wrist with bride against Radiance.

She fired off an energy beam only for him to turn in to mist and circle her the blades reforming behind her making her scream as her left leg was slashed!

She summoned a dome around herself and saw the rapidly reforming and deforming blades making it look like a vortex of blades were around her and she gulped.

she made her horn glow casting a healing spell to heal her leg as she said, "Well now this is a problem I can't hit him or can i?"

she then crossed her arms then broke them apart making her dome explode into a shock wave that spread out the mist making it reform for a moment and she fired on him only for him to become mist again and for her to go back to the dome.

the vortex of blades returned as she said, "Ok that isn't going to work think Girl think! This works just like that lady's shikai you read about think think! It is a true bootleg zanpakuto a perfect shikai recreation how does she lose!?"

She then said, "Well it's not perfect as she remains solid, he is one with the mist! So I can't attack around the blades like with her! So it's an improved shikai how interesting!"

the power pony then got an idea!" got it!" in a moment she moved her hands out making her dome invert holding int all the mist as she reshaped it into a pyramid and made it get smaller and smaller till the person in the mist start to take form again, "I'll force you solid then crush you!"

In a moment the pyramid's inside turned blood red.

Inside the humanity first base.

the scientist was arming the solider that returned with a new Bakkoto.

The solider's mask remained but now he was dressed in a version of soul reaper uniform with black replaced with Green and white with Camouflage print. His new mask was smaller and blank only covering his eyes revealing his is tan skin and red hair, his eyes couldn't be seen as the mask had visor of red.

his left arm was covered in a Black shell like gauntlet with pink part going up the arm him ripping the sleeve off to show it off.

the fingers had spikes on the outside as he held out his hand making a weapon that looked like two axe merged at the hilt with the blades pointing other was with a circle hand guard with spikes in the middle came to his hand.

The scientist smiled, "Well agent Rossi you are the first to own this new weapon! By combining two nucleus we have recreated Bankai level power at minimum.

the solider smiled as the small dagger like blade came out form the palm of his covered hand, "amazing!" he said as he made the axe part spin around in air like a saw he controlled, "it's so powerful! I will be sure my comrades didn't die for nothing the data they gathered allowed this to happen!"

Later on he jumped out in front of the Karakura Raizer team as Keigo now a Pegasus anthro with crema colored fur and his hair color now is tail color too said, "is that a knock off bankai?"

the axe part flow on it's own attack as the solider in a burst appeared behind Pinkie pie, The alicorn moving to the left to avoid but she noticed part of her mane falling off as she said," why yes it is a knock off bankai."

Diamond Tiara as tinny Devil was avoiding the axe , " SO THOSE THIS THING WORK ON It'S ON OR DOES HE CONTROL IT!?""

Cheesy then appeared behind the solider firing off his raizer beam only for the axe to fly in to act like a shield protecting it's owner, "he controls it! we can use that Keigo confuse him with speed!"

he then ran around him making the solider struggle to keep up with him so he growled he held out his hand as the saw like weapon came to his hand and he span it in his own hand over his head sending out a shock wave that knocked Keigo into a wall knocking him out before he appeared behind chizuru's and knocked her up with one strike form the back of an axe , they use to be human they have a right to live!"

don came in on his flying machine firing off his ball only for the solider to hold the blade it flying him on to the machine as he kicked Kon in the head knocking him out, "Same for you! There half done now to kill the aliens!"

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

In the battle against the human Pinkie pie was in the air flying avoiding the flying buzzsaw like weapon.

While Cheesy was avoiding the human's wrist blade "I am agent Rossi the human reaper!" The earth pony anthro then fired off his beam point blank making a big blast.

he smiled but soon jumped when the dust died down to reveal the tendrils form the core on his wrist had made a cocoon protecting him before retracting with a few still hanging out twitching.

Cheesy ducked as he said "Reaper not really human! Being a little optimistic about that part aren't you!"

diamond Tiara as tinny devil charged in only to make a sharp up word flow when an energy blast fired and the solider revealed his free hand was holding a hand kido gun!

Pinkie pie fired off a beam only for the saw to turn side ways so it's spin split it and made it pass around it as she said," He is able to handle us all at once!"

Diamond Tiara yelled out, "switch locations!"

they all then rushed Diamond and Pinkie switching mid air while Cheesy flipped over him.

In a moment the human struggled his blade clashed with his moving in buzzsaw as he fired the gun at it and there was a blast and it covered the area in smoke!

the three anthro heroes stood side by side as Pinkie pie covered her fist in flames just incase and in a moment the man walked out.

the core on his arm was damaged the armor braking apart forcing him to hold the remaining half of the axe part with had tendrils going up his hand to the core on his arm keeping it alive he held his axe as it morphed into a battle axe and he roared, "YOU BROKE MY BANKAI DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT TOO TO MAKE THAT!"

he charged slashing at Diamond only for her to fly up and Pinkie to go In for a flaming left hook only for him to turn his weapon side ways to use the axe as a shield as he fired the gun hitting Cheesy in the chest with a shot.

Cheesy hit the ground holding his chest in pain, "OUCH OCUH!"

As pinkie screamed the Alicorn was knocked out by a knee to the stomach making her fall over he then slashed his axe sending off a shock wave at Diamond who avoided it.

At that moment rockets hit the solider and diamond smiled as she spotted the still human Ururu with a smile," YEAH YOU GO GIRL!"

the solider remained his uniform damaged as he jumped up standing in the air as he cave a spinning slash sending out a shock wave at both girls making one jump and one land to avoid!

At that point Jinta who was on a roof took aim and fired his gun like weapon hitting the guys making the armor of the arm core shatter leaving him with just an axe and tendrils wrapped around his arm.

he roared sprit energy storming around him as he yelled out," I WON'T LOSE TO CHILDREN! I AM A SOLIDER AN AGENT OF HUMANTIES RETURN AS THIS PLANETS RULERS! THE HUMAN REAPER I HAD A BANKAI AND EVERYTHING NOW ALL I HAVE IS THIS!" in a moment he bite his gun and pulled it back making a pill be eject and he eat it!

In a moment his face was covered my a generic minos mask as he point his axe and fired off a cero at Ururu while the girl managed to doge it it explode knocking her in to a wall knocking her out.

he then appeared behind Jinta and knocked him out with a pistol whip to the back of the knock he then turned his gun side ways and fired off a Bala form it at Diamond tiara.

the Tiny Devil was flowing as she said, "Ok your all out of friends to help you Diamond it's just you and a knock off soul reaper enraged by the lose of his placebo Bankai , who just made himself a placebo vizard!"

he then throw his gun away and roared like an angel charging at her landing inches before her his weapon turned into the c shaped sword blade showing it was back in a sealed state as he went in for a slash only for her to use her wings as a shield to hold it back!

he then held out his hand as charging a cero she then smirked as she gave a half spin hitting his hand with her tail making his hand move as his cero fired it head his weapon's blade leaving it as just a handle as he fell back.

he hit the ground as Daimon landed and gulped as he got his hollow mask cracked off at the left side his weapon now had a tendril replacing the blade giving him a whip he used to swing at her and grab her by the left leg," YOU MOST FALL!" he then moved his arm and swung making the girl hit a wall and be knocked out with the others.

he then laughed, "I WON I WON! I BEAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" he then coughed up blood as he hollow mask fell off and he saw tendrils digging in to his hand as he said, "but it's pointless my weapon is so damaged it's eating me to repair itself! I won the battle but lost the war! It doesn't matter I have done what the other's before haven't I beat the freaks! I beat them Sure they still live but I won!" he said before killing over his body burning to ash his soul not leaving his body showing it was gone.

Cheesy got up looking at everyone as he coughed, "he's right! He won the battle! The Bakkoto have improved to the point they are no longer a joke! We need to find them! We have to hurry and find them!" he then passed out.

later in the base the General was holding a tuning fork like weapon it fired off a blast before going to energy blade mode as the scientist said, "Two cores within will allow it to change form with a third spare core for sealed state back ups! That way what happened with Rossi happens again you won't be eaten at the last minute."

The general smiled as he looked at it and heard an alarm.

Leader on Trenderhoof was in his bankai with hollow mask walking around, "Come on I found this play by triangulating the locations this things were all found at!"

In a moment the General walked out in the same outfit as Rossi but with two guns holstered one on each leg. He had his mask off showing his dark tan skin and Blonde hair in a mullet and Green eyes and a burn over the lower left corner of his face showing his teeth giving him the looks of a creepy wide mouth as he spoke. "I am General Persons the last man standing!" he said as he held his weapons shikai form and summoned the energy blade to clash with Trenderhoof.

In a moment Trenderhoof fell down to sealed sword and hollow mask as he jumped back with a shocked gasp, "WHAT!?"

The General smirked as his weapon changed so he had a dragon mouth like handle of black scale like materal with covered his left arm with was holding it ripping his sleeve as a sash with three core eyes on it appeared a crossed his arm, "Why it's a shikai special ability any one of your swords it slashes with lose power for one hour!

he then fired off sword beams as Trenderhoof jumped back opening his mouth and spitting out a Bala, "yet I am still hollow powered!" he yelled as there blast meet in the middle and exploded.

The general stabbed the ground sending a shock wave through it to trenderhoof who jumped up to the next level of the base and vanished through sonido.

the General jumped standing in the air hovering looking for him as he held his blade out and with his free hand drew a gun as he fired off blast form both weapons around him, "where are you hiding like the coward you are freak!"

Trenderhoof was watching above as he held his sword pointing down and in a moment he fire a cero form it and the General looked up and quickly held his weapon out to block it!

As Cero meet green energy blade Trenderhoof appeared behind him and in a moment stabbed one of the core eyes before making himself fall down below!

there was a blast and the General stood there growling holding his weapon back in shikai form in blade mode as he said, "Do you have any idea how long it'll be till it switches to it's back up core to let me use Bankai again!?" he said as he continued firing off blasts.

Trenderhoof ran as his mask shattered, "hopefully longer then it'll take for my sword to come back online and for my mask to return!" he said hoping this would work.

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

In the base Trenderhoof was hiding the other soldiers left it was just him and the general. He held his sword when he saw the General walking around in his bankai like state with only two eyes on the strap across his chest.

he whispered,' Bankai!" but nothing he sighed as he said, "This is going to suck!" he said as he charged out to look like crossing blades only for Trenderhoof to change the hand holding his sword at the last second so his swing hit the eyes no the blade!

he held his left hand as he screamed in pain as the energy blade removed his right arm and he jumped back summoning his mask making his arm regrow but with bleached white fur to show it's hollow nature

the Generals weapon then went into the same weird c shaped Katana form the normal ones were he growled as the tendrils soon came out only for him to draw a gum and shit his arm off to stop the weapon form eating him.

he then took aim at Trenderhoof and said, "Well now you did it!" energy was gathering in his gun as trenderhoof opened his mouth to charge a Bala!

The two blast hit and when they meet they exploded in blinding light only for in a moment Trenderhoof to appear behind him and stab him through the back with his Katana, "you could have won if I wasn't hollow powered!" he said as his masked shattered and he removed his blade.

the general fell over dead his soul leaving his body and grabbing his other gun as he took aim only for Trenderhoof to sigh as he vanished his voice saying, "you don't know when to quit just stay here and turn into a hollow! Your force will be found but for now no more Bakkoto's"

Meanwhile Ichigo was waking up the first thing he saw was Orihime and he happily said, "Orihime… marry me!" in a moment she screamed, "YES YES!"

News would spread.

but meanwhile Toshiro was walking around soul society as he stated, "The dreams continue!" he soon followed something and he came to a portal he walked through it closing behind him.

he saw ruins and dead anthro bodies and forest on fire, "So I take it Equestria is changing too … I was expecting a musical number welcome!" he said flatly before what looked like humanoid changeling stood before them he was distract by the holes in there hands and legs as he said, "you have more hollow holes then a hollow!"

the drones's horns glow as they said, "Any last words!"

Tohsiro grabbed his Katana handle and said, "sit upon the frozen heavens hyorinmaru !" in a moment the drones were frozen as was the forest fire as Toshiro walked shikai drawn through the ruins he growled as he spotted Anthro children running form the drones and he slashed his sword sending out an ice dragon!" Knocking them away.

it then began to snow as the drones looked at the furless one in shock some backing away.

one drone asked," What are you!"

The captain then said, "I am Captain Toshiro hitsugaya I am a human and Shinigami by profession!" in a moment a wall of ice cut the drones off form the children who looked equally scared of the strange creature.

One of the many drones backed away scared as the area continued to be come covered in ice and snow as he gulped, "What's a Shinigami!"

the captain smiled as he whispered Bankai gaining his ice tail wings claw and larger blade as he said, "It means reaper of souls! Let me show you what that means attacker of the young!"

another drone then said, "….." before long he was flash frozen before he could speak in a pillar of ice and Toshiro was in the air looking down at the pillars trapping all of them and he flow off in a rapid run smacking in to them making them shatter with the drones in side.

when he was done I land as the drones reappeared transparent freaking out as Toshiro said, "your ghosts now you just died! Now you can be reaped!" he said holding his blade out, "and trust me when I sent you to the after life you deserve it want be nice!" he said as he quickly began slashing all the now dead drone's souls.

before long the hell gate opened and chains grabbed them and pulled them into the fire before closing and the Captain resealed his sword and sheaved.

he then looked to the scared young foals dressed like there human counterparts would be he then held out a hand and asked, "… I can understand fear but trust me I am on your side.. All I want to do is save princess Cadance!"

one of them gulped and spoke up, "Really?" the captain looked at the grey foal in glasses and added, "yes!"

Later on while on earth.

Ichigo and Orihime were kissing at an altar at the school as everyone they know cheered and soon the flowers were thrown and they landed right in Twilight's lap.

Sombra gulped and said, "there is something I've been meaning to ask Twilight!" the former student of the princess of the sun turned red as she let out a sheepish, "that's a yes if it's what I think it is!"

Komamura then spoke up, "We still need to find out what happened to Tohsiro!"

Suit-feng rolled her eyes and said, "Not now we need this!"

Meanwhile in Equestria Canterlot was covered in snow the changelings running as they now knew it meant the reaper was coming.

Below it Toshiro traveled slashing the Cocoons that held the equines captive before long he cut free Cadance's one and throw her his coat to cover herself.

the princess shivered as she held it, "Thank you when I reached out the spell was suppose to bring me to the one able to care the most about me I expect my family or my husband to be!"

Toshiro sighed as he said, "he couldn't tell you had been replaced he only loved an image not the soul inside!" he said helping her up, "you can tell him off yourself once I retake this city in my bankai! And before your ask no your aunt Celestia is not here! She views me as a bigger threat making this into a three war your aunt Luna wants to meet you something about wanting family she has a chance of liking!"

The princess of love who while heartbroken said, "I would like someone who can care about me as family lord knows it isn't the aunt that was to busy eating cake and sitting on her throne to know I had been replaced or my so called husband to be!"

Toshiro nodded as he said, "head down that way to the ponies in blue armor I am heading up!" he then changed to bankai and soon flow up into the air of Canterlot.

in her throne room Queen Chrysalis dressed in a green tank top darker green kimono jacket with the shoulders removed and bands around them, green gloves green sideless knee length skirt Green stockings and green high heel boots was shaking.

That is when discord who now had a matching pair of talon hands said, "gee looks like your in a bit of a sticky spot queenie, I mean I was able to ditch the lion part of me to get out of hell but you, your doomed I would help but I don't want to risk being put in Ichigo's radar that's the guy who scares Toshiro or as you call him the reaper. Never anger Ichigo! But I meet a group of guys who might be able to arm your hive I'll drop them off and give you a ride just to see the chaos after that I am out of the villain game and going to flank of the slayer of Satan you don't even get that and you seem scared!"

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

In Equestria Toshiro was holding his sealed blade against channelings armed with the tuning fork Bakkoto's he was still easily cutting through them using Kido to hold them still so he could slash or using it for a ranged attack.

But his cloths were damaged and he had cuts he was taking damage with out his shikai and bankai " Well now this is a probolem!" he said as he cut off the last changeling's head and the Bakkoto's start crawling away with there tendrils.

Making the captain rapidly appear and slash them as fast as he could as he said, "We need more help! We need the Vizards! Hell even a few Arrancars would be good!"

that is when discord appeared and said, "And now that I did my one last evil deed or the big dirty I am ready to change let me prove it! I can snap my fingers and send three ponies to earth with a note explaining what they need to find! The way back will be up to the ones on that side!"

the Captain looked at his reflection in his sword at the slash on his face, "I hate the fact that I most accept your offer Discord! But first!" he then punched the lord of chaos in the face!

Discord then held his mouth and looked at his tooth and summoned a glass of milk to put it in, "I deserve that and ok!" he then snapped, "And there we go the piece are in motion now let's have fun!"

Meanwhile in a forest in japan.

Kenpachi was walking looking at his sword, " I miss you Yachiru!" he then heard a voice of a little girl saying "you'll have that void filled Kenny!"

before he could wonder he heard a yell and quickly flash stepped to it to see a little orange Pegasus girl crying behind the dead bodies of a couple clearly her parents , in a moment Kenpachi's eyes widen as his eye patch fell off and his hair fell form shock and he turned quickly using his sealed blade to block a strike!

it was a human dressed a green soul reaper outfit he looked unhinged swinging a damaged tuning fork Bakkoto to the point the handle was made of tendrils incasing his hand! The man's eyes were blank and empty, "So the parasite is in control!" he then elbowed the man in the face shattering his mask they all wore.

there was tendrils covering his face so the only eye was the core of the parasitic weapon and Kenny shivered, "Yep the one's who's hands are covered in blood is the parasite weapon!" he looked to the scared anthro girl who said, "Kid Don't worry I will avenge your parents and make sure you get out of here unhurt! Or my name isn't Kenpachi zaraki!"

the girls eyes widened as the two fighters quickly cross blades Kenpachi only using one hand as he watched the parasite swing it's self around wildly through it's puppet wielder! " you think you got me? News flash I got my job with out even having Shikai!" he said as he gave a two handed right slash some how cutting the laser blade to half length!

Even the captain looked stunned as he said, "…. Well that was against physic!... I have been around Pinkie pie to much!" the girl gasped.

Kenpachi then spotted the weapon firing off a green blast of energy and he quickly jumped in the way getting hit in the chest to keep the girl safe! As he growled, "Oh you are asking for it!" He then stabbed the ground sending out a wave of yellow energy at the weapon making it jump to the right and the man smirked.

now that it was in the air he gave an upward swing with both hands sending out another wave that slashed the weapon off the bodies arm!

As the weapon and owner fell apart the tendrils fell off the man's face as he cried and looked to Kenpachi holding his bleeding shoulder as he happily said, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

At that moment Kenny ducked as the weapon now had it's tendrils making eight spider legs to jump around and try and spear him on it's shorter blade as he said, "So fucking gross! I mean ick! This things are a horror show! The hell!" I mean I am saying bad words in front of a traumatized little girl this is so fucked up!"

He roared as he slashed again to knock it away, he then vanished and appeared behind it stabbing the middle of the weapon with his sword as he said, "And that is pure speed as I don't know flash step or what ever!"

the thing then broke apart dead as he shivered at the sight of the shriveling Tendrils he then looked to the bleeding out guy who was once it's owner as he said, "your going to jail or hell you terrorist piece of shit!"

the dying man then said, " yeah that's fair!"

the captain then looked to the scared girl and kneeled he looked at her seeing a chain eating it's self around her neck as he sighed, "…. Let me guess it got you two didn't it? come on Kid I can help my name is Kenpachi I am a captain what's your name?"

the girl cried she said, "… Scootaloo!" she was dressed like her human counterpart and sniffling Kenpachi then saw her covering her neck so he moved her hand aside and there was a hole! Making his eyes widen.

he then said, 'Crap you're a demi hollow!" She looked confused as he said, "it means your turning into a monster!" She cried but Kenny put a hand on her shoulder, "But it's not complete I can help! But you have to trust me scoots!" he said trying to sound friendly.

She nodded and in a moment Kenpachi closed his eyes as he jabbed her with his sword making her eyes widened as both of them glow!

when it was over Kenpachi was holding the passed out Scootaloo she had no chain of fate or hole in her neck she was dressed like soul reaper with a badge on her arm and a Katana at her side.

he held her and said, "it's ok kid I got you! I got you!" he said feeling like he was holding Yachiru again.

It wasn't much later that Scootaloo riding on Kenpachi's shoulder was looking at Twilight, "but Twilight you got too!"

Twilight who was looking at wedding dresses said, "I was disowned so no I don't! My brother may not have cared about his spouse to be to know the difference between her and a bug but I do so I am getting married before I go back there to clean up my brother and former idiot teacher's big fat mess!"

Scootaloo tried to say something but the purple alicorn yelled out , " LITTLE NAG I AM BRIDEZILLA!" the orange girl held Kenny's head as she shivered.

Kenny then sighed, "come along Scootaloo! Come along! This is going nowhere fast!"

Orihime was watching and she held her chin, "Was I this bad?"

Rukia then said, "If where that bad then I was worst As when Renji asked me to marry him I made my brother cry for trying to plan it himself!"

Chizuru then popped up and said, "this is all one big joke don't take it seriously!"

Pinkie then popped up and said, "HAY THAT WAS MY LINE!"

Meanwhile back in Equestria in her hive Queen chrysalis walked by the Cocoon holding the captured shining armor holding a short Katana as she said, "Such an idiot should have listened to your sister. Now with this weapons those humans gave us we can now make the reaper bleed, and if it bleeds it can die!"

She laughed.

A few miles away in Manehattan

Celestia now an anthro was sitting on her throne in Golden band that held up a sideless white skirt, golden crown, white tank top with a golden band lining her neck, and midriff, bolden bicep and wrist bands and golden sandals.

She looked at her reflection in a window and sighed as she said, "Such a horrible fate and mutation my ponies have gone through all because I didn't listen to Twilight or care about my niece! Now she is gone and Cadance is with the hairless ape and my sister all now my enemies! I need to find Twilight sparkle and the elements to set this all right!"

A guard wearing an anthro altered version of there armor with black body suits under it walked in, "My princess the spell is almost ready!"

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

In soul society it had been a few weeks Twilight and Sombra's wedding was just days away.

Scootaloo had gotten use to being the new adopted daughter of Kenpachi but what she couldn't believe was the fact she was currently at a tea party talking to diamond tiara who somehow became her best friend.

Diamond tiara sighed as she asked, "IS my mom still alive?" Scootaloo shock her head yes and the former bully turned kid hero let out a said, 'Darn it!"

the orange Pegasus rolled her eyes and looked to her zanpakuto with had orange wrapping and sheave. The sheave had wheels on it so it wasn't dragging the ground and she looked at it, "I don't know what's worst the fact somehow we are now BFFS or the fact I can't hear her name making me a double blank flank!"

Tinny devil sighed as she said, "And we are sad for opposite reason your sad your mom is gone gone, I am sad mine isn't!"

The Pegasus then sighed, "yeah yeah! Look this tea party thing is boring Kenny takes me to try and help me get some friends why do you come?"

Tiara sighed, "I like to listen to all the noble's little girls complain to remember what I was and what no longer wish to be!"

Scootaloo happily said, "Good for you….. want to go prank the biggest little nag around?"

the tinny devil said, "yeah!"

days later in las Noches the captains Arancars students ponies, other and other named heroes were gathered as Sombra and Twilight kissed while Ichigo let out a happy, "And I now pronounce you stallion and wife!"

There was then a gasp of horror and all turned to see Celestia and her guards.

Rukia then looked at them and said, "Wedding crashers if I wasn't pregnant!" at that point Renji spat out his drink in shock as she said, "right there is something I want to tell you my dear husband!"

Twilight looked to her former teacher her wings flaring in anger as Celestia gasped at her students wings. " Disown me for being right! Dooming your kingdom and now crashing my wedding!" She was enraged but Sombra stopped her.

celestia gasped in horror as she said, "I am so sorry for how far you have fallen Twilight and also grown on the wrong path!" she said raising a hand to fire off a fireball only for Sombra to knock it away through the his city's dome, "I will fix that later! Right now handle her guards everyone the Solar bitch is mine!" he said holding out his hand making his zanpakuto pop out of the ground into his hand.

Twilight then yelled out, "WRECK HER! SHE RUINED OUR BIG DAY!"

Celestia took to the air and turned to fire only for sombra to jump into the air standing before her and he used the flat side of his axe to hit her like a bat into the air higher and away form his city!

he then appeared before the stunned mare his hollow hole visible as he said, "I am the hollow king now! So mark my wards you will regret this! Raise to power Rey de las sombras!" in a moment there was a flash of dark energy and the area shock a little nothing on the scale of Ichigo using his full power but it was close.

when the dark light died down Sombra stood in his release in his release state his hollow hole in his stomach now his shirt open revealing it. his mask was now full horse like skull cover with his horn now also bone and part of it the crown parts remaining and it did not cover his lower jaw.

his outfit was a white shirt bone like shoulder pads holding a flowing ripped red cape, bone exoskeleton like hands held the now double sized axe he had a belt of bones with a mini skull on it. his pants were tucked into bone like boots with spikes running down the back side.

Celestia gasped in horror as form his back came bat like wings as she called out" MONSTER!" She then fired off a horn blast only for Sombra to hold out his axe and when the beam meet axe the beam stopped blood seemed to cover the weapon as the king said, "Grand ray Cero dobles!" the bright green cero then formed absorbing Celestia's attack and releasing it's blast!"

The princess of the sun flow as fast as she could to avoid it only for Sombra to appear before her and he dropped kicked her down into the sand below kicking up so much sand so high it looked like rain following down.

he then landed as he swung his axe sending off a shock wave. Celestia got up and made a dome around her only for the shock wave to shatter it to her shock she then looked to her right and gasped in horror there was another sombra with his axe to her neck.

She then looked around seeing seven of him as all seven said, "Gemelos sonido the art of being so fast you are in more then one place at a time! I offer you one last chance to give up!"

the solar royal flow up rapidly and summoned a sun like orb of energy that was massive and fired it," NEVER MONSTER!"

Somrba and his six copies all charged ceros from the middles of the axes one was red, one blue, one green , one yellow, one orange and one pink as they said, "your trying to widow Twilight on her wedding day how am I the monster Cero Sincretico!" the seven ceroes fired merging into an equal to Celestia's blast rainbow cero when they meet there was a blast and shock wave that light up Hecuo mundo making it look like it was day time.

below looking up around the now defeat guards were the guests Cheese then happily yell of ,"TOTALLY EPIC HE IS LIKE ONE THIRD OF ICHIGO!"

Ichigo nodded at the statement, "That was my guess too! He isn't disappointing!"

Above Celestia was shocked when mist appeared around her it was red as Sombra just one of him was sitting in the air as he sighed, "I offered you the chance but you won't take it!"

Celestia gasped as her mane and tail became fire like in appearance, she looked to her stomach and gasped in horror there was a hole like the kings.

the king span his axe like it was nothing with to him it was, "I do so hate to use my hollowfication mist but I have no chose now!"

On Celestia she held her head her crown was knocked off as an off white but covered with so much orange markings it looked orange mask fragment appeared on her in the shape of Daybreaker's crown she gained similar covers on her wings and her hoof shoes morphed to mimic it as did the gold she was wearing.

her cutie mark visible thanks to her dresses sidelessness also became daybreakers in her hand she gained a staff orange with a ghostly white sun topper the edges of the sun were bladed and span for a moment showing it was a buzzsaw top.

Sombra then said, "Now land!" celestia was forced to as her eyes became hollow like and in rage she yelled out, "What did you do to me!"

the king said, "I used my hollowfication mist to make you into Daybreaker a placebo Arrancar relax it'll wear off in a week just till then you have to listen to my orders now we are going to have the nice civilized conversation we should have had when you ruined mine and Twilight's wedding day. After that your Twilight's bitch!"

Twilight yelled out, "AND I HAVE JUST SOMETHING PLANNED MAYURI YOU WANT TO STUDY AN ALICORN WELL NOW YOU CAN!"

Mayuri smiled happily, "SUCH A NICE LADY SHE IS! WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU ALL THAT BITCHINESS WILL BE GONE ALONG WITH MOSST OF YOUR BRAIN! I EVEN HAVE A JAR ALREADY PICKED OUT FOR IT MENTALLY!"

the princess cried in horror and fell to her knees, "please don't I'll do anything anything!" she called out.

Sombra returned to his sealed state and said, "No I already have a wife I love! And Mayuri to rewrite her mind so she is helpful for once!"

Applejack yelled out, "I'll eat my hat if he can do that! Now I guess we need to talk then get to the cake!"

Twilight in a moment was upon Daybreaker and punched her former teacher in the face at high speed, "WEDDING CRASHER!"

In a moment Sombra dipped and kissed his wife.

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Later on Celestia's hollow whole was gone but the day breaker make over remained as she walked through a road to the make shift castle Manehattan leading the Arrancars Vizards captains and other heroes through it's streets the portal made by Garganta Mayuri was commenting, " this won't be need the walls are getting so thin it's only a matter of time till we have one world instead of two!"

Celestia sighed, "Just all me to make peace with my sister then listen to my nieces well earned rage!" She said walking in!

Scootaloo was flash stepping around the city yelling, "AUNT HOLIDAY AUNT LOFTY ?!" She found nothing and sighed as Diamond tiara in her tiny devil suit flow by her and said, "you mad you can't find aunts I found my mom and dad! It's why I am here!"

Scootaloo then sighed as she held her Katana as she said, "yeah sad story! I want to show off my Shikai! That's right I found it! Smash Kami sori kurabu!" in a moment her Katana transformed into a big as her Macahuitl.

She effortlessly shouldered it as she said, "I didn't even found Sweete belle or Applebloom! I mean this is like getting a cutie mark! And I found it while trying to help another kid find his shikai and cut a cutie mark in finding cutie marks!"

they then heard a yell of " diamond Tiara!?" Tiara then land to see silver spoon as Scootaloo jumped down form the air still holding her shikai making silver spoon jump down crying in fear.

the earth pony rolled her eyes, "It's just shikai like Tohsiro's I know you've seen that!"

Silver spoon screamed cried and bowed to Scootaloo, "DON'T REAP ME!"

Scootaloo blinked," your not dead!" She then spotted spoiled rich walking the other way when she spotted Scootaloo and she said, "That's right you better run!"

At with point Kenpachi picked her and said, "She was running form me! Now come on half pint it's getting good!"

Inside Cadance Luna and Celestia were having a three way shout match!

Flash sentry was writing as what his joke was, "Now was that insult spelled with five os or three?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he spotted Toshiro as he asked, "and your dating the pink one as she ditched her former husband to be for not telling between her and a bug!?" the captain nodded.

Ichigo then moved his hand over his face summoning his mask and roaring making all three Alicorns jump and hug out of fear as Ichigo lift his mask and he said, "And now that I have the floor let me summarize for this Luna and Cadance are good why because Luna just met her and had no reason to think something was off!"

He then looked to Celestia and said, "And you are an idiot! You didn't know your own Niece neither did shining armor who got recaptured you didn't like changes news flash life works on them! And before you even think about it lady I am far stronger then Sombra so while fighting those sword sealing asshole parasite swords I may not be able to use it against them the bugs I can sure as hell use it against your solar plot! And trust me I have never given in to my hollow side and eaten a soul before so you would be the first!"

Celestia held her hands up and said, "Ok I am an idiot Luan and Cadance yell at me all you want then we move on!"

Meanwhile, captain Shusuke Amagai was walking when out of the blue he was jumped and knocked out, when he awoken he was on a table Changelings with Bakkotos all around him he couldn't reach his sword.

Crystalize walked over, "A captain how lovely time to even the playing field!" she then put the tuning fork weapon in his hand and he screamed a it took on it's full form tail gauntlet and shoulder strap and all.

soon he broke free and grabbed his sword forcing it in to Bankai as she smiled, "we will have the only Captain with a Bankai for the coming war! Ok let's get attacking!"

In that moment in Manehattan the changelings were coming out the Arrancars and vizards jumped out to the Arrancars shock the bakottos worked on there zanpukto's keeping them form release.

gred formed his new higher firepower rifle spirit weapon with energy bayonet as he fired, "stop complaining it's not like you all haven't had to fight with just a Katana before!"

Ichigo then spotted Shusuke using his Bankai as a flame thrower as he jumped, "HOW THE HELL DOES IT NOT WORK ON YOURS?" He then summoned his mask to fire off a cero!

Orihime meanwhile was walking away using her I reject on ever Bakotto she could see and summoning shields around her while humming a happy tune

Ichigo spotted this and said, "….. you are scary Orihime my darling!" he then spotted the cheesy's team battling before using his jumping to avoid flames and using his sword to block the brainwashed captain's energy blade parasite as he said, "dude when you are not under the control of that parasite we are going to have a talk man!" he then fired off a Bala point blank form his mouth.

Meanwhile Trenderhoof's arm got slashed off only for him to summon his mask making a new paler furred arm grow as he hissed and slashed the but in half at the head, "FUCK!"

Kenpachi then whacked him on the back of the head as he said, "watch it foals are around!"

Diamond Tiara was firing a missile gun she pulled out of nowhere with end up killing the bugs saving her mother and father as she sighed, "Wasn't trying for her darn!"

Scootaloo stabbed the ground sending off an energy wave that knocked away a bug as she said, 'yeah sad story there bestie!" the two then happily did the bump bump sugar lump rump dance and Silver cried at the sighed in sadness.

Toshiro soon used his own blade to block a sword strike form the brain washed captain's parasite blade while Ichigo held back the bankai as the white haired guy said " I think we'll need more captains!"

Mayuri then showed up jumping down and slashing the brainwashed comrade of his on the back making one eye shut down as he soon ducked as the blade turned to him letting Toshiro fire off a Kido energy blast and Ichigo fired a Bala hitting him in the back.

Two more eyes then shut or turned off only leaving two!

At that point Yamato showed up and gave a sword swing knocking back the young captain hitting it so hard another eye turned as the force made him fly away dropping his bankai.

when the brainwashed captain land be was at the feet of Byakuya who gave a quick slash to his comrade's chest slashing the last eye making the parasite shrivel up and die as he said, "Sorry for the chest wound it was the only way!"

At that point the now returned to his sense Shuzuke groaned as he said, "it's ok we have a medic team buddy! Thanks for the parasite removal! The bug lady leading is underground she has the captives and some traitor bright colored changelings locked up in the tunnels under ground it's how they are sneak attacking! OUCH!"

the first squad captain pulled out a phone and hit an app and spoke into it making his voice sound louder, "THE BUGS ARE UNDEDRGROUND!"

at that point Twilight grabbed sombra and warped them underground to see the changeling Queen on a throne guarded by shining armor with the same Bakotto as he sighed "Go away Twili!"

Twilight sighed as she made her horn glow, "…. So this is it you are so broken you remain with the witch who tricked you!"

Sombra shouldered his axe as he said, "then the queen is mine!"

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Shining was in tears as he was slashing at his sister with his blade Twilight blocked each straight with an energy wall she had no Zanpukto for it to effect this was nothing to her!" she then made her shield shatter hitting all the cores on her brother's weapon and slashing him up as she sighed.

She walked over to him to catch him as he fell as he looked at her his eyes his own as he said,"…. You were right…. I was too stupid to know my wife to be had been replaced…. I don't' deserve her or you…. I failed" He then start to turn to ash no soul leaving his body so Twilight sighed as she set him down and watched him dissolve.

the alicorn crossed her arms and bowed as she said, " I can't even wish you, rest well brother you paid the ultimate prize for loving an image not the somepony!" she got up and heard the sound of fire.

Meanwhile deeper in the underground Sombra was avoiding flames as Chrysalis was holding a copy of captain Shusuke Amagai's bankai! As she laughed, "this new weapon isn't a Bakotto it's a placebo Zanpukto that human invented it before he died! It can copy the Bankai of a captain it sees but only one!"

Sombra was using his axe to hold back the fire as she laughed, "and you don't have your release state do you?" she sounded mocking about it. She then stabbed the ground making a fissure of fire open below Sombra the king had to become mist and reform in the air to avoid.

He then fired off a cero only for the bug lady to spin her weapon to block the strike so it only pushed her back before giving it a two handed swing sending off a ball of fire.

the fire stopped thanks to a purple energy wall and she found herself trapped in a golden ring with bars and Twilgiht walked in and poked her frozen nose, " yes but he isn't alone he has a wife behind him! Now honey buns please decapitate this bitch so you can eat her soul already!"

sombra walked dragging his axe on the ground as the frozen buggs eyes widen in horror as the king gave a swing and moments later her head was half way across the cave.

her soul then fell form her body on to the ground bound by a chain she tried to fly but the chain held her still and in a moment Sombra was before her grabbing her by the neck and he opened his mouth unnaturally horrifyingly wide showing the fangs as she screamed as he closed his eyes.

twilight looked away green as she said, "Gross! You brush your teeth before you kiss me next darling!" she said grossed out, "I don't want bug in my mouth!" She then watched the headless body fall over it's bankai turning into a small footlong counting one handled Katana as she held it and span it around and gave it a scan with magic, " no parasite it's just a weapon really good a mimicking being alive and spiritual pressure I wonder how it compares?"

Later on above Twilight was holding the placebo Bankai next to the real captain and the real bankai and she said, "Ok the copy is a little smaller and probably less powerful too still good enough of a fake to give sombra a run for his money!" She then returned it to it's sealed state and throw it to Mayuri as she said, "I believe this is you and the shop keeps job now!

all around Orihime and Urahara were healing everyone the former captain using his Bankai while reunions were happening.

Scootaloo had her Shikai shoulder happily showing her aunts lofty and holiday to her adopted dad Kenpachi. The pair were in dirty grey Kimonos hugging in fear as Kenpachi rolled his eyes and put his sword up and said, "don't' judge a book by it's cover ladies Only time I am really scary is when I use my bankai…. You don't want to see that!"

in the background the former elements now Alicorns were showing those they dated off to there families happily while Cadance and Toshiro walked into the Canterlot hall the wedding decorations were still up.

the pink Alicorn sighed, "it's even still set up if only I didn't fall for an idiot! I would have been married here!"

The captain got down on a knee and held out his hand " you still can be I know in all that happened I don't have a true wing but " he soon summoned a ring of ice to his hand, "We can use this? Please Cadance will you marry me?"

the pink Alicorn smiled picked up the shorter then her Captain and screamed, "YES YES YES!"

Not to much longer Luna smiled as she said, "then by the power given to me as a princess of Equestria I finally pronounce my niece a wife, you may now kiss your husband Captain Toshiro!" In a moment the alicorn grabbed the captain's face and kissed him while everyone cheered.

Soon they were leaving hand in hand once outside they passed through a tunnel made by the other twelve captains holding there blades up over there heads as they passed each one the captains sheaved there blades and smiled.

once they were passed them Cadance through the flowers.

Rarity flow to try and grab them but in a moment they glow and fell into the hands of Applejack who had a horn glowing and was whistling while looking at the red Trenderhoof.

Fluttershy smiled and said, "We need this sense the time travel spell is missing those fake bankai's could be copies of all of them! Out there in who knows who's hands!"

the ground shaked as Mayuri looked at a device and said, "Relax that was just ponyvile appearing in japan like I said our worlds are merging going to be a long week of quakes as it happens."

Spike who was now humanoid or well more humanoid in build was wearing leather pants and a leather vest as he looked to his old friends and sighed he didn't feel like he fit in anymore and he pulled out a card and looked at it

Meanwhile in a dark place. Anthros in grey soul reaper uniforms with purple replacing the white all in red blank mask were battling with copied Bankais among themselves.

While battling a copy of Mayuri's bankai glow and failed turning into a copy of his shikai with he used to stab his sparing partner turning him to slime, "you'll be back to normal in a week!" he said before looking to someone on a ledge, "yeah they work but they keep failing and faulting to shikai after a half hour."

a lady in the same outfit with grey fur and a purple mane with white highlights stepped out and said, "I complete my human partners work before being offed your yakuza now has the power of captains sure they have limits but they are fakes copies bootlegs they aren't going to work as well as the origin so be happy with the weapons." She then removed her mask to reveal the face of Twilgiht Velvet sparkle mother of shining armor and Twilight sparkle. "After my husbands death and my family name ruined by my son being an idiot who can't tell bug form wife to be and my Daughter's stance as Sombra's Queen I have no choice but to live like this now I can sneak you all in to soul society to set up shop!"

someone holding A copy of Toshiro's shikai, "What ever you say boss lady!"

Velvet smiled and laughed evilly as she pulled out one and throw it to Trixie who was in the outfit as she said, "you want revenge on my daughter this one holds a resurrection it has full hour and a half of power but as Arrancars don't have shikai once that times up you won't have two hours of shikai to keep going so be fast, I have a video of the one I copied it form to teach you how to use it!"

Trixie smiled at the small blade and drew it and said, "Trixie shall enjoy using this against your daughter Twilgiht sparkles mother and Trixie shall truly enjoy being great and powerful! Bankai!" in a moment she changed, she was in Tier harribel's resurrection.

Trixie looked at herself smiling, "I know they take an hour to recharge but Trixie want to see herself in it!" the now anthro unicorn looked at herself in the room's shiny metal room striking a pose she did look good in it as she said, "the great and powerful Trixie thinks she is great and hot in this resurrection! It hugs trixie's figure so nicely! Trixie will look good while beating Twilight!"

to be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight was outside of Las Noches looking at some strange blue plants she was growing, "Well they are growing in the moon light with no water that's progress on my make my kingdom look pretty project!" she said happily before jumping when she heard a yell of ,"TRIDENT!"

She jumped out of the way as the slash hit the wall cutting it and she turned to see Trixie standing in the Air in Tier's resurrection laughing as she point her weapon to fire Bala's quickly, "Oh Twilgiht the great and powerful Trixie has been armed by your very own mother to destroy you!"

the Queen spread her wings and flow in shock gasping at the statement avoiding the Balas as she called out, "WHAT?"

the unicorn smirked and fired off an almost point blank rang La gota at her, "She is ruined your dad dead her son a traitor and you the dark queen! She had now choice but to go to the dark side! her words Trixie believes there is always a choice myself!" Twilight was able to summon a dome energy shield around herself blocking the shot.

Twilight then dropped the dome and called out "hado 58 Tenran!" she then moved her hand sending out a tornado at Trixie blowing her away.

Trixie was sent flying and soon fell in to the sand and stood up as she spat out sand, "Trixie does not like this Kido crap!"

the princess landed and said, "At least I am learning and improving instead of just copying someone else!" She spat with venom!

Trixie moved her weapon in an arch and called out "Cascada!" in a moment a massive surge of flash flooding came around making Twilight hold out her hands as the water hit her.

Trixie smirked as she jumped up standing in the air only to growl at a light and when the water started to lower as the structure of Koko no Jomon was around a safe and relaxing inside Twilgiht!"

Trixie yelled as she tapped her weapon on her shoulder to get some blood, "LET"S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS GRAN RAY CERO!" She then fired off a bright purple powerful cero it hit the structure and dented and cracked.

Twilgiht dispelled the damaged structure and flow out as she smirked, "Well now that's the best you got copy cat?" she sounded like she was mocking Trixie as she held out her hand summoning five energy cubes that fired off multiplying and hitting Trixie sense the kido was fired off at point blank range.

Trixie was sent flying back bruised as she growled "OUCH OUCH AT LEAST TELL TRIXIE IT'S NAME!?"

Twilgiht sighed, "Chocolate bar slider " she sound embarrassed by the name and it made Trixie growl!

the pony pointed her weapon and fired off a cero in rage only for Twilight to vanish and appear before Trixie and she called out, "Really bitch?"

the blue unicorn yelled and went to slash her but in a moment she returned to her normal state in the fake soul reaper outfit and Trixie gulped as she said, "Trixie don't know how to use magic to fly with magic with out Trixie's resurrection!" she then fell down into the slightly wet sound below dropping her small blade in the fall!

Twilgiht used her magic to pull the weapon to her as she said," This is mine now! My resurrection! Only fitting as I am the hollow queen!" she said proudly as she land to look at the knocked out Trixie while Twilight used her magic to charge the weapon as she said, "Gee looks like alicorn magic can recharge it quickly let's go destroy Tiburon!..." nothing happen so she sighed, "Bankai?" she then took on Tier's resurrection.

Twilgiht looked at it, "hay arracnar release should have the normal command now just generic bankai!" She said enraged at the lack of detail before she point her now massive blade to Trixie, "Now Trixie is going to tell Twilgiht what she wants to know or Twilight will stain this white blade and outfit she plans to show off to her husband with Trixie's blood!"

The blue unicorn then let out a stunned eyes widened, "She texts us the meeting place so that was all I know I swear your majesty the most fair kind loving and very very pretty queen of the hollows who wear that resurrection so much better than I ever did!"!"

Twilgiht smiled and put her hand on her hip with as much sass as she could and while still holding the massive blade to trixie's neck she said, "it's my better figure! You have cows I have diamond dogs!"

Meanwhile in soul society.

Random red furred green tail and maned earth stallion pony in the a grey copy of a soul reaper outfit in red mask was facing Yamamoto.

as they stood in the air they held out there matching Bankai blades! The area below them so hot and burning flames could not appear it was simple to hot!

the old man and the younger man crossed swords, "I most give this to your master she knows how to make a good bootleg!"

the pony smiled as he said, "Gee thanks old man! It took a lot to make this one! It's the only one she could possible make! She was hoping a mirror match would drain you!" below two groups of zombies made of ash were battling.

the Older man nodded as he jumped back he held his blade as he said, "yes this is one of the most tiring battles I have had in a while! If you would be yourself instead of copying others you would make an amazing soul reaper such talent wasted!"

the younger fighter charged and said, "I don't know doing what the guy made just to kill you couldn't will show my talent!" he said happily! The two continued crossing blades but the stallion noticed his blade was getting less burned and sparks were covering it, it was starting to fall to Shikai, as such his group of zombies were falling apart below.

he sighed as he said, "My copy is running low!" he then moved so he was stabbed on the shoulder as he stabbed the old man in the gut as he sadly said, "So tie game! I was your equal as we both die!" both start to burn to ash.

Yamamoto dropped his sword accepting his death "that vice-captain with the reaper will most likely get my division he is unworthy! I stand by my statement about you!" he closed his eyes accepting death.

the stallion closed his eyes as he turned to ash in the wind with the old man, "yeah I bet I would have been but it's not for me I come form a crime family no one would give me a chance may be if somepony like you found me first things would have been different!"

before long they were both dead and both of there weapons turned into burned damaged sword handles, that fell to the burned area below.

meanwhile at Ponyville with was now in japan.

Scootaloo was with Kenpachi at her aunts' house. Lofty in a blue sweater and blue ankle length dress, holiday in blue scarf and white sundress as the little filly finished, "and thanks to the heat it'll be months before it becomes a fire then a week before we can put it out so they just domed it with kido and let it sit but dad's division was in it so we and the boys are out of a home right now!"

Kenpachi said, "Most of them are teaching at the living world school but with things as they are Scootaloo want us to stay with you guys!"

Lofty then looked at him and said, "let's see any common criminal can use you guys powers, so yeah let's let two real ones live with us that'll make us feel safe I honestly mean that stay as long as you want big guy!"

Scootaloo text her phone, "And filthy rich has left Spoiled for Zecora … Diamond says she loves her new mom better than her old one but miss Don, shame he went to America well I guess the states need heroes too but still!"

Elsewhere Mayuri was looking at the fake bankai he was studying. When he smiled and yelled "yes yes this is good I found some information Nemu! Send the message the blades need a special element that is rare to work and depending on the strength of the bankai or resurrection it copies it needs more! If we find the element we find them!"

Nemu then spoke up and asked her father, "And what is the element's name?"

Mayuri then spoke up, "that's it I know it's rare as it's not on our periodic table and it has a mix of spiral energy an equestrian magic!" he said holding the removed rainbow colored little stone inside that was giving off a black aura, "I believe it came to be when our worlds start to merge the day the six showed up… yes it has to be it! it needs a name! I shall call it Chowa ishi."

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

In Canterlot with was now on earth part of the long snaking continent.

Luna was sitting with a chain around her neck talking to Shuhei hisagi while Blue blood using a copy of Kenpachi's bankai slashed wildly his attacks just healing as Shuhei said, "Kenpachi's bankai makes him a berserker of great power but my bankai makes All in the fight immortal so long as its active and drains us all to undo damage trust me princess we are safe as can be just ignore him and sooner or later he won't be able to fight anymore and it'll be over!"

Luan blinked at him just ignoring the slashes to his back as she let out a shocked, "Well now this is some creepy bullshit as you humans say!"

he nodded as he pulled out a bottle of Sake and some cups as he said, "I have sake it's like cider but made form rice!"

The princess of the night shrugged and said, "Well we have nothing better to do now thanks to Twilight's mother!"

Elsewhere on a train.

Applejack was standing on it using sandbag beat to punch out and make a hollow explode into particles before turning and firing a horn blast at another one as she said, "Hollow bait on a train while someone use a fake bankai to rob it the nerve! Do theys have any idea what a bankai means!?do they know how many injuries my trenderhoof went through how he almost lost he's mind to his hollow side to get his and even then he has to use his mask while using it!"

Trenderhoof in his bankai showed up slashing a hollow to shreds with his flaming claw," the worst part is he was using a copy of my bankai! And that's why I eat his soul!" he said crushing the fake bankai dagger in his mask's jaws to Applejack's shock.

the blonde Alicorn kicked a hollow off the side as she said, "you better brush your teeth and use mouth wash before you kiss me you varmint!" She said a little green!

Trenderhoof pulled out the hollow bait and throw it off making the hollows follow it as he said, "there they are someone else problem now! I mean honestly trying to fight me as me! My Zanpakuto is insult Salamander wont' stop crying man! For a flaming lizard he is such a cry baby his tears are setting my inner world on fire dam it!" he then burped a small bit a fire, "it's giving me fire burps and heart burn too!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Vizards you takes the good with the bads! " she then watched her boyfriend seal his blade as the train stopped and they hopped off and there was bab seed dressed in a black dress and sun hat and she jumped at the sight of trenderhoof in fear as the unicorn rubbed his face, "Oh applejack I take It this is your cousin I am sorry She saw me make lunch out of the faker!"

Applejack slapped the back of his head, "ah swears cousin he doesn't normally munch on the bad guys! This was him going full on hollow! Don't go full hollow!"

the blonde stallion then said, "he tasted like grilled mushrooms!" Bads seed faint and he laughed and his girlfriend hit him again as he said, "ouch women just having fun!"

Meanwhile

on what was left of Equestria with was half a world at this point Pinkie pie was trying to talk to her now anthro family With Cheesy but in there hero outfits.

Pinkie pie was saying, "Why is Maud the voice of reason here! Earth isn't a bad place! She is excited for all the new forms of Rock! How come she is the only one not in this end it with the planet cult!" she said horrified as her parents and other two sisters in white robes.

Cheesy just flat out said, "you'll just become a ghost and either go to soul society or become a hollow! And I would really hate to have to punch my girlfriend's hollowfied parents in the face or hit them with my beam attack man!"

Igneous said nothing as did cloudy sitting looking at the clock this town would appear in five hours five hours till most of it commit suicide!

Pinkie pie was looking at Limestone and Marble, "Come on girls surely you aren't buying in to this!?" they said nothing!"

Cheesy rubbed the back of his head and said, "Wait wait! The cult leader! And his throne it looks like Shinji's Bankai with makes one thing friend is foe and foe is friend!"

Pinkie pie gasped as she grabbed her boyfriend and flow off there as soon as they got close Cheesy saw pinkie as a hollow and Pinkie saw Cheesy as a hollow as he spoke, "Well was right!" but the other just heard it as a roar!

Pinkie pie landed and punched into a rock a message, "I just hear roars!" Cheesy punched in to it "Same!"

They then head off together to the guy sitting in on the thorn that was shinji's Bankai.

he was in a white robe sitting down on it holding the staff with a ring that remained as a weapon for his copied bankai he, he adjusted his white gloves and white blank mask and hood so nothing of him was seen, "How are you two not fighting and killing each other?"

Pinkie pie looked to the generic humanoid hollow she saw cheesy with,"when your boyfriend turns into a hollow out of nowhere you know something is up!"

Cheesy then let out, "what ever she said I agree with but I just heard roaring!" he said saw Pinkie pie as a winged humanoid hollow with snake tail instead of legs as he said, "Still rbight pink though!"

The owner then went to attack only for Pinkie pie to hit him in the air with a horn blast as cheesy fired off his beam hitting him in the head in a moment the guys ghost came out as the fake bankai staff and throne turned into a dagger and most of the down seemed to wake up in confusion!

Pinkie pie hovered the weapon to her as she said, "THAT IS FOR MESSING WITH MY FAMILY!"

Later on at the rock farm cheesy was pointing at the knife he held , "anyway with Shinji's perspective altering powers you all though you were the only noun hollows to make you all so depressed you would end your lives and quickly become real hollows so he could just rob the town I guess!"

Igneous shivered as he point to the weapon, "that thing is evil!" he said flatly.

cheesy held it, "on the ground that it's a bootleg that just gives anyone hard earned power yes but Shinji normal only use his bankai when he is alone to make the enemy that out number him handle themselves! That's the thing with this fakes Velvet is making! They are good and she is giving them to a mix of idiots, evil jerks, and smart evil jerks! He even got resurrections copied now!"

Pinkie pie then crossed her arms, "Well a resurrection is functionally similar to a bankai anyway! But dam this was horrible I almost lost my family and it speaks that even while thinking we were enemies me and Cheesy still worked together!"

Cheesy point to her and said, "I saw you as a pink winged snake hollow what did you see me as?

Pinkie held her chin, "Generic humanoid hollow the kind you wont' notice in a horde or running around a haunted house or something but it's nice to know you think of me a fancy!"

Marble then let out a question of, "cute or weird?"

limestone then shrugged, "Both!"

to be continued.

Omake.

Starlight glimmer was in the middle of her town her cutie mark exposed by simple brown dress being ripped and the make up and paint washed off.

Byakuya left her to the angry town as he walked to the vault holding the cutie marks as he said "scatter Senbonzakura!" his blade then shattered into the razor wire swarm of cherry blossoms and he used it to brake the case making the cutie marks flow back to the owners as he reformed his sword, "Really now a cult based on removing what makes you special most also make them stupid to not smell the paint on her."


	24. Chapter 24

At Rarity's shop in Ponyville with just appeared the said alicorn was currently dressing her boyfriend's slashed up torso with an eye roll as he shoulder his katana in victory, "you could have just used Bankai and finished it!"

Ikkaku then rolled his eyes as he said, "And show that faker with a copied resurrection that he was equal to the original no way!"

the purple maned mare rolled her eyes, "soul reapers you take the good with the bad! Now hold still you ran out of that make something an instant scab cream so we have to make this tight to hold your blood semi inside of you till we can get some more!"

Meanwhile far away in a patch of jungle that just showed up form Equestria.

Rainbow dash was beside Uryu hitting her boyfriends arm as she looked at daring do and said, "IT"S DARING DO SHE'S REAL AND WRITES HER OWN ADVENTURES HOW ARE YOU NOT GEEKING OUT?"

Daring do dressed in her normal had shirt but now tan shorts and socks plus boots looked confused before she watched the male

the Quincy then looked at her and said , " because I am not a male nerd who only views the original three books as true or a super fan!" In moment mist filled the area and as they were passing out Uryu glow and in a moment, he walked through it to see a knocked out male explore passed out, "Enjoy my knock out!"

he then heard a laugh and turned to see the humanoid Ahuizotl in a loincloth and he looked at the Pegasus dressed in white, "I would ask how you did that but I do not care! But I have had enough of daring do getting in my way!"

Uryu the formed his bow as he noticed the tail hand holding something, "That's a false zanpukto! Go ahead release it! it won't save you!" he said taking aim with his gloved hand and firing an arrow.

the feline called out, "Bankai!" and in a moment he was in Grimmjow's resurrection.

he roared sending off a shock wave that made the knocked out ponies fly out!

Making uryu move just to grab Dashie and Daring do with daring do waking up just in time to see her archenemy standing with the power of an Arrancar!

The Pegasus flow out of Uryu's arms as she yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

the quincy handed his girlfriend to the explore as Ahuizotl laughed and used Grimmjow's energy slash attack making Uryu hold it back using his bow as a shield as he said, "Made a deal to get the power I wanted and the greatest treasure I could get you daring do!"

uryu gave his arms a push knocking away the slashes as he adjusted his glasses, "and we have gotten stalker!" he then fired off a swarm of arrows with one shot only for the cat to fire off those elbow missiles.

the two attacks explode and when the dusted cleared Uryu was in his Quincy Vollstandig! As he fired off a massive blast making the cat jump away as he yelled out, "you can't win! Even if you hit me I can trade my health with someone else I could literary win just by letting you hit me then giving you the injuries you can't beat me! Plus I battled the real owner of that resurrection!"

Ahuizotl laughed as he said, "you miss understand Quincy I don't need to win to get what I want!" he said vanishing form Sonido and appearing standing in the air behind Daring Do and placing a crown on her!

in a moment the explore screamed in horror dropping rainbow dash who just woke up in time to flap her wings and see daring Do screaming in pain with tears in her eyes.

The crown was golden and had a red gem and one of daring do's eyes was glowing red and the tear stopped as she hit her head slowly falling to the ground.

Daring do yelled as she charged in landing a hoof to the Cat copying another cat's face, "WHAT DO YOU DO TO DARING TO DO!" her attack did nothing thanks to his iron skin.

Ahuizotl laughed as he said grabbed her leg holding her in front of him, "sense the archer won't shoot through the women he loves I shall explain that crown is the cursed crown of the slave king it force a mare to fall in love and be a loyal follower and wife to the male who place it upon her head! While she is struggling against the crown's rewrite of her mind it will brake her then she will no long be in my way but my greatest help!"

Uryu appeared behind Ahuizotl and drew one of his energy blade weapons and went in for a slash as he said," NOT IF YOU ARE DEAD!" but to his horror Daring do flow in knocking him away so the slash land a hit to Daring do's leg!

Dashie's eyes widened in horror she just saw her hero save the bad guy and her boyfriend cut her hero's leg she hovered back as Uryu gasped in horror!

Daring do still had one normal eye and was crying as she fell form pain only to be grabbed by her former enemy, "Still fighting it yet already can't stand to see your future husband injured You are all mine now daring do!" She cried in horror holding her head as a Garganta opened and he went inside of it leaving the area.

Leaving both heroes to stop and land Uryu's change failing as he dropped to his knees as he said, "…. He could have taken you Dashie he could have taken anymare!" he said in horror!

Rainbow dropped to her knees beside him hugging him, "hold me boyfriend I am scared!" she said clearly terrified by the events that just happened as she added, "Twilight's mom coast the world daring do!"

Uryu held her getting up as he said, "she will pay we will find her and stop this fake zanpukto's form being distributed!"

Meanwhile in las Noches.

Twilight was using the fake resurrection blade she had taken form Trixie to show maps and locations marked as she spoke to some anthro Arrancars who had badges on there belts as she said, "Now as you see the locations of were we have found them and what not have no pattern revealing yet or if you didn't know better. But if we look closely Every one of the targets have been people I care about so mommy is trying to spite me for being sombra's wife! Monitor every pony I call friend hell everything I call friend she'll probably offer power to someone with no power! To get them on her side!"

Little did she know Spike was at this point walking up to a warehouse in the zaraki district dressed in leather pants boats and an open leather jacket were he opened a door to see Velvet behind a counter and smiled, "Oh Spike my favorite son even if it's by adoption and the only family I like!"

before spike could counter she said, "please all the current changeling generation changed and became good bug generations are all siblings form eggs laid by the queen , the only stallion that could possible be the youngest of the bugs daddy is Shining armor making all one thousand of those bugs my grandbabies!"

Spike remained quite before saying, "Point taken! That probably explains why Sombra is so welcoming to them in his kingdom and why Twilight is so aunt like towards them!"

Velvet laughed, "aunt like to bugs funny funny now anyway what Are you looking for a resurrection or a bankai come on we're family you can pick!"

spike rubbed the back of his head, "I want to be able to help my friends I'll take the strongest thing you got!"

Velvet smiled as she throw him one of the mini blades, "this is the second strongest I got the first was used to take down the old man! This is the strongest Arrancar release!"

to be continued

Omake.

Byakuya was running in to the portal after starlight, "REALLY TIME TRAVEL!" on the other side in Equestria's past it looked like Everypony was always anthro he shrugged it off "Really?"

he sighed as he moved, "Pay no mind to it it's mixing magics! Find the crazy mare stop her form changing the past stop skull mountain form happening!"

end omake.


	25. Chapter 25

Fluttershy and Chad were walking through a former forest now a dead lifeless land wasteland. Were in the center they found Spike shivering around him bones of animals and to hos horror a pony he was holding his head shaking in fear.

the dragon was rocking, 'It's all My fault!" he repeated looking down in horror at the small dagger he had throw to the other side of the area in horror. It was the one he had gotten form Velvet.

chad saw it and picked it up and said, "Smells like Rotten flesh … this weapon is a copy of arrogante!" he said looking at spike shaking at the remains of the pony, "you pick this up and tried to be a hero so you rushed in and used it didn't you! You saw that pony being attacked so you used it! he became the lich who breaths death! You tried to use that death breath to destroy what attacked the pony only to lose control and kill everything! You watched everything rot away and couldn't stop till it lost power!"

The dragon was crying as he held his head crying and nodded and screaming, "YES IT'S ALL TRUE THE WEAPON GETTING THE TRYING TO PLAY HERO THE KILLED EVERYTHING BECAUSE I COULDN'T CONTROL IT IT'S ALL TRUE!"

he put down the card," This is the card it opened a portal to here shop I am so sorry I thought I could trust here as she was like a mom but no!" he was crying, " I though everyone was crazy but now that's what happened!"

Fluttershy took the card as she watched Chad crush the blade in his hands as she said, "you have to come with us Spike you have killed both body and soul! You have to answer for this crime plus you are working with a known terrorist leader!"

Spike got up crying but following he would answer and come quietly.

Later on Kenpachi got a message on his soul phone and he growled, "the nag is running her crime ring form the zaraki district!" he sounded angry!

Lofty was doing dish and she asked, "Oh was it named after you?" Kenpachi shoot her a glare making Scootaloo speak up, "Auntie Lofty Kenny doesn't legally have a name!" the mare looked confused but Scootaloo spoke up, "The zaraki districts the worst place in the after life were evil born into the next life goes to multiple and prey on souls. Kenpachi's parents were unlucky enough to be forced there and didn't make it out leaving Dad here alone and nameless on the streets for his life!"

Kenpachi held his sword out as he said, "As a nameless kid I got lucky, while running form a murder I picked up his last victims sword a blank Zanpakuto! Over time it became my blade and I was forced to slay or be slayed to live till the day the last captain of my division came in he was a horrible man he tried to kill me for bumping in to him so I fought and I won! And there is a law that states if you manage to slay a captain with 200 soul reaper witness you get the guys job! And as a captain needs a name I took the title Kenpachi meaning master of swordsmanship as a first name and the district as a last name! So I am named after the worst place ever! Were young children watch there parents get there heads cut off is common!"

Lofty froze and clearly wet herself at the story and gulped, " Gee …. I have no words!"

Scootaloo was already shouldering her shikai as she said, "We're going to your home town to bust up a terrorist group yay!"

before lofty could say anything she noticed a recorder on the table she looked confused but Kenny hit play and a message came up, " hello Kenpachi seen you got close to your adopted daughters aunts That's a weakness so I have the one known as holiday!"

Holiday's voice was heard screaming and Lofty jumped at the sound as the voice with was clearly male said, "If you want the lesbo back come get here! We'll be in the Zaraki district!"

Lofty then throw down a plate smashing it as she yelled out, "LETS KILL THIS BASTARDS!" She covered her mouth and seemed shock she was the kind of pony against human bad words and was head of a group and she just said two of the worst or so she though.

Kenny held his chin and smiled, "I know there was a kick ass lady in there! You want to come fine but we are doing this by the book don't' scream this aint' what it looks like!" he then stabbed her in the gut and in a moment she screamed as there was a flash.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "What did Kenny just say!" she said as she looked to Lofty standing there in soul reaper outfit with katana and she looked down to see her body and jumped before seeing the badge as Scootaloo added, "You are now a part time soul reaper aunt Lofty! Your body just going to lay there till you get back in it when your off the clock if it doesn't die first!"

The mare's eyes widened as Kenpachi pulled out something, "here!" he then throw it to her and said, "put it on you not the you you are using the one on the floor!" The mare saw it looked like a pill and she dropped it and in a moment ti fell in and she gasped as her body got up.

the other Lofty stretched and said, "Finally out of storage! Hell yeah! I am Ririn an artificial soul the spark of life made my soul reaper hands I'll be using and watching your body till you need it again! Also I request you pick up a plush or something for me to move around in while you aren't using me! As I can't see or move with out a body!"

the other mare walked off as Lofty blinked as she looked at it and said, "… That is my body! Your using!" she said just shocked by it, "Making life!" she said gasping in shock.

Ririn sat down on the couch and rolled Lofty's eyes, " yes yes, Also it won't kill you to lose a few pounds lady!"

before Lofty could process what her own mouth just said to her Kenpachi grabbed her and said, "Come on time for a crash course in the job!"

Scootaloo saw the badge about to fall and grabbed it and handed it to Lofty, "be careful with this thing you lose it your chain of fate will snap and you won't be able to return to your living body anymore!"

the mod soul was then heard, "then lose the shit so I can keep the body!"

Later on while walking around soul society's zaraki district lofty was on guard her badge tied to her belt her Katana drawn and she was shaking as Kenpachi said, "the magic of the card stopped working so we aren't going to get a teleport but as this is a kidnapping we should see another sigh!" he said smirking as he soon pointing with his sealed blade at a carving on a wall in Japanese.

Scootaloo blinked as he said, "there grammar is horrible clearly we are dealing with an equestrian born trying to fit in with the yakuzu by using there langue, the point is it is telling us to Come to decapitation town! Are all the names scary here!"

Kenpachi point to a sigh and said, "let's see now we are on murder street and to get to decapitation town we have to continue till we hit disembowelment park , then make a left at bite the throat out place!" he said giving a yes!

that is when Loft screamed as she felt something and looked down her badge was taken and she gave chase going the wrong way as she said, "GIVE THAT BACK I NEED THAT!"

Soon Scootaloo and Kenpachi followed as they yelled out, "WHAT ABOUT HOLIDAY!"

Lofty's wings carried her fast to some human in feudal wear holding a spear, "Lady this is worth money any one can become a soul reaper and get that easy pay with this thing!"

the lady gave a sloppy swing only for the spear to block it as Lofty heard a voice say, "your form his horrible!"

She jumped as she landed back and looked to the katana who spoke again the voice sounding genderless, "Ho you here me my name is….. oh didn't hear that! Oh well get the badge back and save your life with means nothing now or go and save your wife!"

Lofty day sighed and turned away letting the badge and her living body go as she said, "Dam it the sword is right!" she said cursing! She then meet up with Scootaloo who was riding on Kenpachi's back for her yelling about it!

Meanwhile Holiday was tied up in a wear house. She saw her capture he was Braeburn in the Yakuzu outfit holding a minisword, "I get this shitty job dealing with ti! Everyone hates the new guy!"

to be continued.

Omake

in the past Byakuya had lost sight of Starlight glimmer and held his chin, "with my Kiddo skills I could open the spell again and return but I can't let her alter the world!" his eyes widen as he spotted a crying Filly star light glimmer he said holding his chin he did get some funny looks but as this was a small village they just assumed he was a travel form a far away land they never heard about that got lost!

he notice the blank flanked little filly in a white dress was being bullied by adults and he held his Katana's handle, "I will ask you to leave the child alone good sirs!"

they laughed and said, "or what will you do freak!" in a moment he muttered his release command and as the razor leaf swarm came to them they screamed.


	26. Chapter 26

Lofty was walking behind Scootaloo and Kenpachi when she stopped too look at her niece , "So Scootaloo any tips on dealing with leaving behind the land of the living?"she asked.

Scootaloo shrugged, 'I don't know I don't have a mod soul running around in my old body!" she said not being nice about how different her and her aunts become a soul reaper stories were.

Kenpachi shouldered his sword as he said, "Focus on finding your wife! Ok we are here!" he said cutting the door down to see Braeburn standing with one of the bootleg blades as other members with Katana's showed up and attacked them!"

Scootaloo smiled as she unsealed her sword and gave a right swing that sent out a shock wave that knocked them away.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes as he used his own shikai to slash a large group in half as he looked to lofty trying to avoid them as he said, "Hay Lofty how about going find your wife while me and the kid handle this!"

Lofty smiled and in a moment she was off , moments later Scootaloo was the only one fighting the mooks with she was doing easily.

when Braeburn saw Kenpachi running at him he yelled out, "BANKAI!" in a moment he was in a copy of Ulquiorra's first release stated and held out his hand firing off one massive cero with a dark core and green lighting around in.

Kenpachi smirked as he slashed the attack in half with a sickening smile. The horrified bad guy summoned a luz de la luna lance and went to slash only for Kenpachi to slash through it easily, making the earth pony fly up horrified as Kenpachi said, "You copy cats! You cheat your way to power but you fail to understand the finer points!" He then appeared behind Braeburn and slashed his back cutting off a wing!

the earth pony fell as Kenpachi said, "Iron skin is done by focusing not in use power under the skin! You need to call out your attack's name to properly focus it to use it's full power and form what I hear you ponies struggle with pronouncing them!"

Breaburn fired off Balas but Kenpachi kept knocking them away as he walked over slowly, "that's why you can't win you can't win you will lose this day!"

Braeburn kept firing pointlessly at the captain as he got up backing away till he was pinned and had no more room to run he was between a wall and Kenpachi so he turned to the wall and fired on it, making a hole he ran through yelling, "THERE IS A MAP TO VELVET BY HOLIDAY!" He yelled as he ran opening the captain would follow the lead and not him!

Kenpachi shouldered his blade and said, "Well he isn't worth it!"

At with point Lofty came down with Holiday and a map as she said, 'I think this is a clue!" He smiled as he said, "why yes it is!"

Not much later in the middle of the Zaraki district Kenpachi was avoiding large spiritual wolves with a smile as he jumped up making two packs hit each other and explode were he stood in the air facing Velvet in a copy of Stork's resurrection, "Really bitch there is that can't pronounce the name right power drain!"

the lady held out her guns and called out, "BALA METRALLETA!" the attack then fired off rapidly Kenpachi held his shikai out blocking them the best he could as he yelled out, "BANKAI!"

In a moment he took on his red demon form and roared as he charged through the shoots of Bala each blast ripping into him injuring and making him bleed but he kept advancing!

Velvet growled and yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" she sounded horrified as Kenpachi made it to her and his broken looking sword delivered a slash that cut her head off as Kenpachi fainted.

this crime ring was mostly over now all that remained as gathering the copy blades remaining ot that Scootaloo was thinking that as she ran over to her adopted father's based out side as the man's blade resealed showing his drain.

Not much later back at there home Lofty was reading a note form the mod soul and read it, "heard you lose the badge so I took the body you won't be needing I'll die the fur and mane different colors so I don't look like you I'll have fun promise hugs and kisses!"

Lofty put it in the trash as she sighed, 'guess I need to figure out this swords name it'll be like getting my cutie mark all over again!"

Holiday looked said, "Darning I wanted to lofties!" Lofty jumped at her wife's comment as Scootaloo put out her tongue and made a gross out face, "EEEEEE I am going to check on Kenny!" She said using a pocket knife to open a door to soul society, "Wish Orihime could just healing but no she is on her honeymoon with Ichigo!" She said stepping out.

Meanwhile in the pass

Byakuya was sitting with the foal starlight glimmer as she said, "Gee I never saw a spell like that or cast by somepony with no horn but I guess your not a pony!" the captain used a healing kido to heal a cut on the side of her face as he said, "I am a human!" she jumped at the statement, "And while I can do magic as you call it it is just functionally different but most of my power comes form my zanpakuto that's this living blade at my side. But enough about me why were those adults bullying you and why were your parents not stopping it!"

the little unicorn said, "I don't have my cutie mark yet, and mom's gone, Dad laughs at me and treats me like a foal because I most be because my flank is blank!"

the Captain crossed his arms and said, "Let me tell you something My zanpukto like all doesn't come with it's name you have to figure it out to use it's power much like a cutie mark!" he said getting the filly's attention he could see why her adultself hated cutie marks but it was time to change it, "And trust me myself and serval people I know took hundreds of hears to figure out it's name or find there cutie mark and I am a captain. My comrade Kenpachi another captain in the guard only found his a few months back and he is older then me so there is no shame in being a late bloomer kid!"

the filly happily hugged the man as he held her and couldn't believe suck a nice child grow up into a villain. He didn't want it so he said this, "I know this is bad but if the ponies here don't understand that there is no shame in taking time to find one's self how about you come with me!" he said as he used Kido to open back up the portal.

the Little filly happily followed upon stepping out into soul society the captain looked at a fire In the zaraki district and shrugged it off, "well it's Monday"

not much later in the week Byakuya was reading news on Cadance and Orihime's pregnancy as he looked to star light now dressed in a soul reaper like dress she looked and an old broken handled bladeless Katana and picked it up and asked, "Hay dad what is this!?"

the captain looked to his adopted daughter strangely he couldn't find anything weird about the time change he made by taking her and he said, "a long time ago someone found out how to make zanpakuto that instead of going with there owner would stay and take a new one he made four then vanished, the four noble houses each got one while only two aren't destroyed beyond use that was our house one. Muramasa, To use it the spirit would have to tell you it's name to prove your worth!" he said explaining it as simple as possible!

The filly looked at it and said, "Really he most be lonely why hasn't he been fixed?" she asked.

the adopted parent put down his paper and said, "the handle is damaged that is the blades life you can fix the blade but no handle no sword!" he then watched as the Fily used her magic on the handle to try and cast a fixing spell and to his shock the handle repaired he naturally just assumed it was cosmetic but then she heard her said whisper Muramasa!"

he then jumped up as the swords blade returned and the physical manifestation of the blade appeared the captain instantly reached for his sword only for the talking blade to say, "Relax captain."

Starlight looked confused, "Daddy I though you and Mura would be friends?" she seemed confused.

the captain said, "let's just say his last owner was not a nice man!" he said still having a hand on his blade.

the zanpukto then said, "I was just following orders captain like a good zanpakuto should

to be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Karin was in a park now shared by ponyvile and Karakura town swinging around a copy of her brother's bankai before her sister and smirked, "one of those fake sword gangsters came at me with a copy of big brothers weapon and I finished the bankai stealing badge and stole it! I can use his Getsuga Tenshou and fire a bala form the tip!" she said shouldering it happily.

Yuzu shouldered her own sealed Zankputo, "you cheated to it by stealing a cheaters cheat!" She said pointing it out and before the sisters could finish fighting, That is when Diamond tiara called out and they turned to see her Silver spoon Scootaloo Applebloom and Sweete belle!

before long Scootaloo and Diamond hugged the twins leaving the other three girls confused as Scootaloo said, "trying to bring two sets of friends together is hard but we are in Karakura town the place of miracles where even the devil can fall!"

Yuzu span sheaved her sword and said, "big brother's finest moment!"

Meanwhile in Cadance tower the pregnant princess was with the equally pregnant Orihime Rukia, Pinkie pie, Twilight sparkle and Luna.

Luna held her stomach, "First night with a boyfriend got pregnant form it oh well even with his odd chose in body art couldn't ask for a better baby daddy!"

Celestia walked by about to say something but Twilgiht said, "only single Alicorn say what?" the solar princess looked sadly said, "I need cake and ice cream!"

Pinkie adjust her pink kimono and said, "And welcome to the future mothers to be club! I'll go first My parents want to kill Cheesy and my dad managed to force him to use his laser blast thankfully my dad will only be limping!"

Luna smiled adjusting her black kimono ,"it's a new world a new day and age were the only humans are born in soul society magic is common for the human world everypony is a piped more alicorns, and the living and the dead live side by side and even wed!"

Twilight adjusted her white kimono as she happily said, "I can't wait to hold my little foal! In ten months!"

Cadance smiled as she adjusted her black kimono with pink trim, " yes I hear my husband's division are already baby proofing his office around him!"

Orihime was in a white kimono and she held up a hand and her little fairy like familiars brough her cake with mustard on it and she dug in ,"Anyone else having weird cake related cravings? Or am I the only mare with daring flavor choices?"

Rukia cleared her through, "… I don't know about cake but I can't get enough onions wrapped around chocolate cheese puffs and deep fried."

Luna stuck her tongue out, " I feel less ashamed of my craving for daisy ice dream late in the night!"

Meanwhile back in the park, Applebloom , Silver spoon and Sweete belle were running as hollows showed up.

the earth pony farmer let out ,"Ah should have stayed on the farm with my cousin were at least mah sister's bow be the top hollow in the area!" She said ducking.

Sweete belle was hugging silver spoon in side of a dome!

Karin swung her copy of her brother's Bankai making a Getsuga Tenshou fire slashing five in half, "Oh please it's just a little hollow pack!"

Yuzu swung her real Zankputo with she did not know the name yet side ways slashing ten in half as she said, "Nothing beats the real thing sister!"

Scootaloo smiled as she swung her weapon down sending off a shock wave that knocked five hollows into the air and she jumped swinging slashing them in half before leanding with a downward arm swing slashing a sixth in half, "yeah but nothing beats shikaki!" she said as she hit the wooden part of her weapon making her stone blades fly off like missiles killing ten Hollows before they regrow.

Diamond was in her tiny devil form as she was being chased by a hollow that looked like a bat she turned around and touched her helmet firing off a beam that sliced it in half, "….. show offs, I have a cool weapon zanpukto or good enough fake life is so easy as a super hero!" She then pulled out a potion and throw it to applebloom, "here drink this my mom Zecora well step mom Zecora made it!"

the farmer then drank it and in a moment she looked sit and burped out a fireball that burned a hollow to ash as she blinked, "IS THIS A SPIT A FIRE BALL POTION!? ….. Ah's kind of like it!"

At that point the hollows were gone and Tiara landed and turned off her powers as she looked to the scared three and said, "…. Look I am sure if we go ask the go who made this he'll.."

before she could finish Sweete belle said, "nope! Sorry this is just to much for us! Sorry Scootaloo we can't have you in the cutie mark crusaders anymore me and Applebloom will go join bab Seed in finding her!" she said leaving with AppleBloom

diamond held out her hand as Silver spoon said, "yeah I am going to go with them it has to be safer then hollow town!"

the two super fillies looked saddened as Karin and Yuzu put a hand on their shoulders, "Not everyone likes the new world!" called the quincy sister who's fake bankai vanished.

the two fillies sighed at the comment.

Meanwhile in soul society.

Lofty was holding her hands up as she talked to a human reaper, "so something came in and drained some of the remnants of those fake bankai owners magic and eat the fake bankai? And the bankai in question was kenpachi's?"

the human male said, "I know! and just between us sister I am scared shitless! I may have to use my ugly as shikai! Nothing against you buddy Daddy loves yah! You are just a fashion ndon't!" he said in an oddly sassy voice as his adjusted his sun glasses and moved a hand through his red blonde hair, "Or my name isn't Vegas joey! I mean it's scary and that's to big to be any pony I know's hoof prints!" he said pointing on large four legged hoof prints.

Lofty then held her chin, "And it's four legged now two, there are no two legged ponies anymore come on I think we found our guy!" she then ran with Joey and jumped when they came to what looked like Tirek draining the spiritual pressure form a random guard and he turned to face them he was about to cast his draining spell, but he was stopped.

In a moment Joey held out his sword and said, "let's wreck there style nijiuta!" in a moment a song played and everything looked like there was seven of it each a solid color of the rainbow and the monster aimed at the yellows and nothing happened making those copies vanish.

Joey then said, "Nows we gots to run it's only a matter of time before he finds the real us by getting through the fakes honey!" he said holding his hand out to make a gate open behind him, "or get him to go!"

Lofty smiled as she charged and jumped as Tirek tried to drain her she managed to land a hoof kick to his get sending him into the portal as she was just down to red, and soon fade to normal color as she said, "Joey my best friend your sword is weird!

Joey let out a lisp as he said, "At least I have a shikai even if it makes everything my enemy see a big fat flag not pun intended it is just how it rolls when I unlocked it I was a walking stereotype I changed over time now me and my rainbow song that's what his name translates to barely meet eye to eye! I am just shocked I haven't lost the ability to use him yet!"

Lofty then said, "How about we go report the magic draining centaur thing ok?"

Meanwhile in the land of the hollows tirek Awake to one staring him in the face roaring!

to be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

In the forest around the Karakura town area Lofty was spinning around her new Shikai it was melee type and a spear with a blade that looked like an upside down triangle and a red sash under moving around as she span her new weapon with a look of pride practicing with it.

But unknown to her in the menos forest a strange beast was walking through it.

it looked centaur like with legs like a lion but white a but like torso with a hollow whole ape like arms ending in brid like claws all white and grey, he had a bull skull like mask with the jaw missing revealing Tirek's lower jaw showing his Arrancar nature well that and the sealed oversized Katana upon his back.

the new Arrancar looked to the beaten and drained Ashido Kano as he said, "thank for giving me enough soul reaper power to evolve me to Arrancar now all I need is Quincy and those bloody hell powered bastards hiding here form both satan and the Quincy king's fraction remains."

the downed soul reaper forced himself to stand holding his now clear zanpukto as he said, "…. Your trying to become like Ichigo!"

the new Arrancar laughed as he said, "No I will surpass him! I can absorbed the power of those weaker then me I'll stack pile enough to steal his!" he then fired off a Bala Knocking back the now powerless reaper as he ran off into the distance!

when he woke up he got up to see his right hand was a bird talon and he jumped up yelling in horror grabbing his returned to normal sword were he saw Discord.

Discord's two arms were now lizard like as he said, "Looking my chaotic nature here! Relax it's just a side effect I have been proving my reformation by restoring all the drained soul reapers power sets it's just a side effect of it! I am sorry for the scare! It was that or take hollow pills and become part hollow and I figured you fly to the bird claw!" he said chuckling.

The soul reaper put his blade up as he sighed, "Well that's true enough I guess listen tell them the rumors or radical Quincy terrorist cell remnants and hiding Togabito are true Tirek is currently an arracnar trying to absorb does powers to be come like Ichigo with plans to steal Ichigo's powers!"

Discord nodded and said, "well get right on that man!" he then snapped his fingers"

Meanwhile in the forest.

jermone Guizbatt was in his feral form roaring sending off a shockwave that Tirek still charged through sword in hand, in a moment he stabbed the Quincy while draining his powers!"

Soon the body fell over dead the soul came out just to be eaten by the Arrancar who then laughed as he let out a roar that turned into a sonic scream as he laughed firing off Quincy arrows form between his horns as he said, "Oh yes that will do it!"

he walked past what looked like just a dead body shrugging it off before the lady Quincy got up after he was gone and quickly ran off.

Meanwhile in soul society well news of tirek and his danger was traveling a quincy lady named Bambietta shocked up screaming," TIREK HAS QUINCY POWERS HE IS ALMOST LIKE ICHIGO!"

At with point the captain in the area Sajin sent a message before saying, "Tell me everything young women the fate of all souls depends on it!"

the lady felt dirty talking to a soul reaper but she continued, "he killed and absorbed all the remaining members of my old fraction with I have given up on by the way Seal my powers do what ever I WANT TO LIVE GOT DAM IT!" She said crying making the dog man roll his eyes.

In a moment the captain hugged her and picked her up, "nuzzle and pet!" the lady hugged his head and cuddled it and petted him as her tears slowed down as she said, "…. Why does this work?"

the captain said, "because I am fluffy! Now talk women!" he said trying to sound friendly.

Before long that were back in the Menos Forest.

Bambietta leading the captain to a cave, "here he is!" that he spotted the soul inside.

A blank white mask slightly cracked a burned white coat with big black buttons ripped and tore revealing an outfit made of stitched together grey rags looking like a soul reaper uniform under it along with white gloves and a witched looking sword under it.

the man held his sword as he said, "you brought a soul reaper!?" he asked scared before the lady held her hands out.

the Quincy girl said, "Easy Kokuto he is our only hope captain meet the last Togabito Kokuto!"

the captain held his chin as he said, "Last for what I heard Ichigo remake Hell itself for discord before he ditched his lion part to escape?"

the Dammed soul them held out his hands and said, "yeah but that's new hell! New hell isn't the same as old hell! We form old hell or not compatible for us destruction or our mask shattering meant destruction of our souls!" he said summoning cracked chains around him, "My chains are braking before I would have loved it but they and my mask are the only thing keeping me around! I am doomed either way! I just don't want to die by letting someone evolve into what Ichigo has!"

In a moment they heard Chuckling and Tirek trotted up holding his sword only for the Captain to call out, "BANKAI!" in a moment his giant appeared and swung it's sword down at the Arrancar!

The centaur then held it back with his own as the Quincy girl summoned a sword and throw an energy ball only for Tirek to use the roar to send the bomb flying into a dead tree.

The last soul form hell ran as the dog man yelled out, "REMOVE YOUR MASK DIE TO SAVE OTHERS!"

the dammed soul yelled out, "DUDE YOUR TALKING TO SOMEONE WHO WENT TO HELL WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT OTHERS GOT DAM IT! ONLY PERSON I LOVED WAS MY SISTER AND SHE GOT MURDERED!"

he then ran as the Lady bomber jumped to avoid what looked like Bala's fused with Quincy arrows as she yelled out, "EVER STOP TO THINK OF THE FACT SHE COULD BE REINCARNATE AND THERE BY ALIVE!?"

The dammed soul stopped in his track frozen it hadn't hit him and in a moment he ripped off his mask, "FOR MY SISTER!"

he then faked away laughing mad as he did so and Tirek growled, "Great now I have to become stronger then Ichigo to get the hell power!" he then vanished through sonido.

the captain sealed his sword as he looked to the girl, "he wasn't the only one I know that! There are more I can smell hell on the air!"

the quincy lady looked confused as she followed the dog man as he walked over to a part of the sands and punched it revealing a skeletal head of a sleeping Kushanada as he said, " one of the old jail keepers of hell coma with out the old hell Tirek couldn't sense it let along absorb it's power like this! But it's power is fading it will only be a matter of time before he finds one and gets hells power through this to complete his evolution!"

The Quincy lady gulped as she point to it and said, "I got this!" She then through a bomb and said, "My bombs turn what they hit into the explosive allowing them to destroy anything!"

in a moment the bomb hit the skull head making it explode killing the beast it belonged too as she said," you sniff them out I kill them Tirek Doesn't evolve with out battling Ichigo!" the dog man nodded.

to be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Byakuya was walking down a hall as he said, "No sir I don't like this! Ichigo was a random chance a freak mishap of chance now everyone is trying to shoot for it First discord now this centaur!"

he held his sword handle as he walked and heard singing only to see Starlight happily dancing and singing around playing a silly game with Muramasa he sighed as he said, "I think it's for the best I keep this to myself!"

In a moment starlight saw him and ran over hugging him, "Daddy!" he petted her head with a faint smile as he asked, "good to see your ok!"

the walking swrods Muramasa then walked up and said, " yes so what this I hear about another bad guy trying to be come like Ichigo?" the little filly jumped in fear.

the captain spotted a sword on the ground, "first Starlight don't leave a zanpukto laying around if it is destroyed Muramasa is gone! Second I didn't want to scare my daughter you freak!"

the walking sword then held out his left index finger shaking it as he said, "First yes I am a freak second I wasn't trying to scare the young master. If I know what is going on I can do my job as a zanpukto protecting my owner better!"

the new father sighed as he said, "Fine I'll talk but first Starlight pick up your sword right!"

the Filly ran over to Muramasa's sword put it in a sheave and put the sheave on her back before walking back.

Byakuya sighed as he said, "His name is Tirek he has a spell that lets him absorb the powers of those weaker than him! To make himself stronger he has absorbed enough hollow and soul reaper power to become an Arrancar granting him a nameless zanpakuto he also has Quincy power now! He needs hell's power and the only thing that remains of the hell he needs is apparently the destroyed jails guards who are currently all buried sleeping in the ground to deeply to awaken!"

the walking Zankputo held his chin , " that may explain something I heard the other day! Follow me!"

the three then head off on to what looked like a cave on the Kuchiki compound as a growl was heard making starlight shake holding her blade out as Muramasa chuckled, "It's not a growl it sounds more like snoring to me!"

the captain summoned a light ball with Kido as they head in to see one giant eye and Starlight in a moment stabbed it nothing happened.

Muramasa held his face, "Master that won't do a thing this thing is a guard of hell it's jail is gone it can't be destroyed so easily or awoken! But I do think I know someone who can help!"

Later on Mayuri, Namu, and new assistant and clearly a rookie reaper Time turner were gathered.

the anthro Earth pony held out his hand and said, "this is as my little dinky would say an amazing find! I think it can be used!"

Mayuri rubbed his chin as he said, "yes I think it can! Go tell starlight we'll be needing Muramasa! Namu get the machines Turner help me get the machines form the lap!"

before long Starlight came up putting Muramasa's sealed sword up in a tank and watching it be closed, "Well Mura be ok?" she asked sadly.

Byakuya petted his daughter head, "he agreed to be live bait so that depends on how you define All right!"

Namu was hooking wires form the tank to the eye of the beast form hell as Time turner was typing on a lap top with was hooked up, "Ok captain we are ready for the test using Muramasa strangeness we should be able to bend the rules a bit by using the same things the captain use to alter his zanpukto."

Mayuri nodded as he crossed his arms "ok now start the experiment and if things go bad hold on to your underwear!"

the stallion smiled as he hit the enter key and the experiment started. The beast that only had it's eye visible became light and the light was slowly going through the wires to the sword making it glow!

starlight was holding her adopted father's leg scared as she watched till the light was gone and the sword stopped glowing.

Time turner opened the tank as his captain grabbed the sword the handle making his hand smoke," The sword is still hot very hot! Let's go dip him into the pound shall we!"

not to much later Mayuri had his arm and Muramasa's sword in the fish pound making it all turn to steam leaving it an empty whole filled with steamed fish.

Mayuri put the sword in his other hand it didn't burn so he smiled as he gave it back to the teary eyed child, "Their their young lady now let's see if this worked!"

the filly hugged the sword and cried out "Whisper Muramasa!" In a moment the spirit appeared but over his outfit was skullclad armor much like Ichigo's form that time in hell as he held his head stumbling a little.

Starlight was about to walk over to him but he held out his bone clawed hand as he said, "No master I need a moment! I feel like a tank is about to drive out of my eye socket!" he said holding his head in pain hitting it.

Namu then spoke up, "that makes sense as he forced a fusion that most be willing but it won't last! Now you should be able to pass the merge off to someone else and with it the pain willingly!"

the sword held his side as he said, "so what I lead the bad guy take it! and we poison his fusion fine let's get it over with!"

Turner held his sword and said, "open Taimunaito!" he smiled as a portal opened showing Tirek, "My sword can not only open portals in space but time but only a half hour it is so useful as this was his last no location!"

They all then walked in as the sword yelled out, "HAY I GOT SOMETHING YOUR LOOKING FOR!" he then held his hand out and in a moment the skull clad form left him and appeared on Tirek as the group left the portal closing.

Tirek screamed bloody merger holding his head as his hollow mask was burning becoming black showing he had gained the same kind of power as Ichigo but he groaned in pain stumbling around as he said, "THOSE BASTARDS TURNED MY POWER AGAINST ME!"

he said opening a Garganta and walking through into the living world were Ichigo in his final form was and he swung his sword as he said, "…. That time turner guy's math rocks he got it right!"

the centaur held his side with one hand as he used his free one to hold back to sword with a strike as he groaned, "Same power level just you can honestly use this power!"

Ichigo smiled as he smirked and proudly said, "yeah it's a cheat and I feel bad but I have a baby on the way Daddy can't play no games with no evil knock offs!"

he then slashed sending off a swarm of Quincy Arrows form his swing but Tirek's horn formed an orb and absorbed them as he said, "I'm getting use to the pain!"

to be continued.


	30. Chapter 30

Tirek went to use the Quincy roar only for Ichigo to charge right through it and go for an upwards slash making the Centaur go in for a block while groaning in pain.

Ichigo smirked as he flapped his wings knocking him back as he said, "See that right there is the reason I have a problem with so many people going to copy me! I was an odd ball a freak! It let me claim all this power for myself but not any of you! Your body couldn't handle it even if they didn't trick you into getting poisoned hell powers!"

Tirek then opened his mouth and managed to Drain Ichigo of his powers sending Ichigo to his sealed sword state holding an over sized Katana.

Tirek laughed mockingly before he held his gut as Ichigo smiled as his Shikai returned to him as he span it around happily as Tirek started cracking up , " I told you, you were biting off more then you could handle! Now your going to Pop like in an old cartoon!" his Bankai with hollow powers returned before long he was back in his final form.

Tirek continued to crack till he exploded sending out a shock wave as the powers he stole returned to there rightful owners but Ichigo held his chin as he sealed his powers, "And what about the powers that don't have an owner more!"

Meanwhile in the research and development area that question was being looked in to!"

Time Turner, was at a computer as he said, "I am monitoring the shock wave it died as power returned to it's naturel owners but is still going thanks to all those that are dead, So we will need to monitor this along with the coma and buried prison guards of hell, Who know's what could happen now!"

Mayuri held his chin and scoffed at the statement , "Not anything we know soul reaper power with out it's natural host will make more sword beast it's everything else we most warry about! While it's easy to think hollow powers will just go to another hollow, or someone else it's the Quincy powers I am more worried about!"

Meanwhile in Las Noches.

Trixie was in a grey Prison Kimono her horn broken as he growled till a beam of light hit her and her horn regrow and she was now dressed in the Quincy outfit of Giselle Gewelle.

Form her belt guide by an instinct Trixie pulled out a spirit bow a small one and fired at her Cell's lock and then trotted out with smile, "fortune has smiled upon Trixie Twilight can keep this hollow crap Trixie is now a Quincy! One of my arrows will destroy that husband of hers!"

At with point a group of Arrancar guards came out and Trixie out of new reflex bit her Finger and Sent out a wave of blood hitting them making them growl in pain, " beware the power of the Zombie!"

she said walking as the now zombified Arrancars followed her with a smile, "open up a gate to the living world Trixie has to plan!" a Garganta then opened as she and her new minions went through.

the next day that in Canterlot Celestia had called in Captain Byakuya, who was walking Starlight beside her Father holding a teady bear!

the captain was talking to Celestia, "So you say the light head into this mirror portal?"

Celestia nodded as she flipped her fiery mane, "yes it's a portal to a world were there is a human version of all my ponies! I don't know why it would go through it?"

Starlight hopped up and down saying, "Maybe the original owner of who's ever powers it was, has a counterpart there So it's heading to what it thinks is home!" she said happily hugging her bear, "Don't you think so Mura?"

Celestia was about to comment but the captain put his hand into the portal shocking her that it was working as he said, "it is as logical as anything else come on through Starlight we have to investigate!" he then walked through as his adopted daughter jumped through!

The princess of the Sun then stepped through interested to find herself in her normal outfit and still anthro, as she looked to the human but still purple starlight.

the captain looked to the princess and said, "Stay with my daughter!" he sounded worried he looked around the human world a city damaged and a school destroyed people running scared as he walked out in to the chaotic street to see a man standing in the air he looked like he was wearing Kugo Ginjo's fullbring Bankai, he had grey skin as he looked at the captain, " you the guy form my dreams!"

the captain drew his blade as he pointed with it, "I step in to one dimension and you are still evil here Kugo!"

the counterpart sent out a Getsuga Tenshou a Byakuya quickly summoned a kido barrier to block before dropping his sword and saying, "BANKAI!"

in a moment the Razor blade swarm of Cherry flowers came out! With enhcanced speed the fullbringer was able to avoid it as he fired off a pink beam form the tip of his sword as the captain continued, " You clearly have your counter parts memories if you know me!"

Kugo laughed as he said, "Why yes I do First squad captain!" Byakuya sighed as he said this, "The evil you carry isn't your own it's the other you form the other side of the mirror!" he then notice the other end of the mirror was destroyed as he said, "…. Fuck!" as he jumped back.

The full bringer dove down trying to slash him only for the blade swarm to bac kas a shield as the captain said, "Look at what your counterpart is making you do! This is why his badge was limiting his power! He were unsure of his mental health! Now you carry that insanity how many people! How many people's powers did you just take!"

the bringer jumped back as he said, "Just the seven rainbooms!" he then flow forward with energy wings but stopped and gasped he looked down to see he was impaled on a spike made of the swarm!

the captain sighed as he said, "It Pains me to do this! And for what it's worth I am sorry to both you and the other you , you somehow merged with! You have my pitty!" he then looked away and said, "Starlight look away!"

Celestia gasped in horror as she covered the Girl's eyes and looked horrified at what she saw, "…. Someone cover my eyes!" it was at that point seven beams of Rainbow light flow off!"

While people were stunned and shocked the captain resealed his sword blade and sighed, "…. Well now we're stuck till we find another portal home!"

hours later Celestia was sitting in a plastic chair reading her wings hooked up to a machine hooked up to the remain of the old portal end the machine was build by Sunset and human Twilight.

It had a wire leading to Byakuya's phone as he asked, "Will this work?"

Starlight smiled as she held her ready bear, "Me and Mura think so as long as bacon head did the math right!"

Sunset blinked as no one called her that before but she looked at her hair and said,"… gee I wonder why no one said that before!"

Meanwhile in the normal universe if it could be called that!

Ichigo had just finished off one of the sleeping Guardians of old hell as he picked up his phone and said, "hello?"

Byakuya's voice said , "Well it works we made contact stuck in another universe with solar princess and my daughter!"

Ichigo blinked and said, "Not even going to ask how I'll just go tell Mayuri and our Twilight!" an alert sounded and he said, "And that text form Renji says Your sister just went in to labor man!"

the captain screamed in horror at that, "AND I AM NOT THERE!"

Starlight sighed, "ahahaha I want to be there when my cousin was born!"

to be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

In a hospital room Rukia was smiling in a bed holding her crying new born daughter Ichika as Renji smiled at the little cutie. Rukia kissed her daughter's head and held her making her stop crying, "shshsh It's ok Ichika mommy and daddy are here!"

Looking at her was Cadance, Orihime and Luna who all went, "aaaww" Orihime held her stomach, "Two more months till by baby boy is here!"

Cadance smiled as she said, "I know I can't wait to hold my daughter!" she said putting a hand on her stomach happily.

Luna crossed her arms and sadly said, "I still have five more months!"

Meanwhile a universe away.

Byakuya was walking around the mirror world he found it odd, all could see him, but he heard a cry and notice three girls who looked to be teens he believed they were called the Dazzlings throwing her daughter's bear around he was about to try his sword but Starlight summoned Kido cubes and throw them at the three bullies knocking them out.

As they dropped her tear she jumped caught it and said , "Mura!" she said happily hugging it. the captain shrugged as he said, "enjoy that pain remember what happens when you pick on little girls!"

Starlight walked off and said, "Daddy I am bored I hate hanging around this school! This rainbooms don't know what they are doing Mayuri would have already reopened this end of the portal!" she complained while hugging her teady bear!

Rarity held out her hand and said, "She can come with me I was taking my little sister and her friends shopping anyway I bet she needs more then that outfit!"

The first squad captain held the bridge of his nose, "if she wants but be warned Rarity while I like your counter part on our end of the portal I have no attachment to you, just something to think about in case my daughter is harmed!"

The pale girl gulped as she adjusted her Collar and added, "Geee.. Pitty little star's future boyfriend! He'll need to be brave!"

Later on at the mall Starlight was hugging her bear She was noticing the human version of the cutie mark crusaders or Canterlot movie club and there Scootaloo was nothing like the one she knew form the reaper kid's gatherings this one was more immature and aiming for the scooter. While anthro Scootaloo was a reaper who despite seeing something horrible found joy in every second of the afterlife.

this one didn't even know her aunts with was the odd part! She also did not like the diamond tiara they passed who was a bully. And that is when human apple bloom asked, "penny for your thoughs!"

Starlight adjusted her bear to her other arm as she said, "Just noticing how different everyone is compared to the ones I know back home!"

Sweete belle held her chin and asked " how so it's only been a few hours?"

Starlight then list on her fingers, "non of the guys your sister hit on were Bold!" Rarity seemed to take notice of that as she went on, "Scootaloo and tiara hate eachother instead of being beast friends!"

Scootaloo fell over in shock at that one as she cough herself with her hands by leaning on a wall and letting out a "Say what?"

The Reaper girl continued, "Scootaloo's biological parent's aren't dead that's another big one there!" again the human scooter rider raised and eye brow and added, "Rarity is single instead of engaged!"

the human rarity stopped looking at close before looking said, "…. Is it wrong to want to ask another you for relationship advice!"

Starlight then list the final one, "And this is the big one! Applejack is the strong one in her and trenderhoof's relationship!"

Applebloom had a look of you have got to be kidding me upon her face at that one as she said, "…. The other side of the portal sounds weird!" Was all she could say.

Scootaloo held her head, "Me and Tiara best friends!" She shivered, "Nope no mama I don't like it!"

That is when they heard screaming and in a moment Rarity was in her changed state and made a shield wall form what looked like a Gorilla like hollow that roared.

while the other girls were panicked starlight asked, "A hollow? Did us coming here make the if a ghost isn't moved over quick enough it turns into a monster rule with us?"

As the thing smashed the barrier Rarity was grabbed just to hear Starlight say "Whisper Muramasa!" in a flash the Teady bear became a katana as Muramasa appeared and held his hand out knocking back and holding the Gorilla hollow In the air.

Rarity fell over and blinked as the moving sword looked at her and said, "I am Muramasa or Mura as little Miss calls me!"

the Canterlot movie club and Rarity looked to starlight who said, "THE IMAGINARY FRIEND IS REAL!"

the sword then quickly summoned his own copy of his sword form to his hand and walked over slashing the hollow in half at the waist making it brake apart as he dropped his invisible hold on it and he said, "the threat is handle anything else Little miss?"

Starlight shock her head and in a moment he was gone and the katana She was holding was back to being a teady bear!

Scootaloo looked at it and said, "best teady bear ever!" She said flat at the comment!

Meanwhile a universe away.

Trixie was on the street a large slash making her left arm hang loss of her said as it slowly repaired it's self to the horror of a new fullbringer with a green flaming like blade in hand he looked like an anthro bat pony, "Oh Trixie is the monster? You are the one who attacked Trixie while she was just walking down the street!"

In a moment the Zombie Arrancars showed up holding him down, as she said, "so Trixie will make you one of her Zombies! All Trixie needs to do is touch you with her blood and there is a lot of it outside of Trixie now thanks to your attack! So hold still Trixie doesn't want to waste her great and powerful blood!"

She said as she reached out with one of her gloves covered in Blood!

the stallion was struggling and screaming in horror but Trixie's Glove touched his face and soon he would be a zombie!

the mare smirked evilly, "remember your life fondly you will be one of Trixie's zombies!" She then laughed evilly before spinning and turning to hear clapping to see what looked like a man in robe she was about to order her zombies to attack but he held out mod souls in a jar, "I can give you an army of great power If you side with me and my cloning tech!"

Trixie held her chin and said, "… if you double cross Trixie you will be a zombie!" she said happily as she held out her hand the clean one and the man in robe and hood shock it!

to be continued.


	32. Chapter 32

A few weeks later

Toshiro was standing over what looked like his own corpse with moments ago was fighting him but died when it tried to use bankai, "…an undead clone of me…. The fuck?" he asked as he head back inside.

Meanwhile Trixie was sitting down reading in a lab as she looked to her new partner in crime, "your mod soul has failed Trixie!"

the partner now revealed as Oko yushima held out his shikai as he said, "No need to worry Trixie my dear evil mare! With the alicorn amulet powering my mod soul clones and your zombie power stabilizing them enough to use shikai we will have an hour to serve us! The prototype I just made showed up the strength and weakness of this! They are just as strong as shikai but bankai overloads them! In an hour I can make a block to stop them form even thinking of bankai! After that we can mass produce!"

Trixie rolled her eyes, "you are lucky Trixie finds you charming clone!" she said as she read it and Oka laughed.

the mod soul held his chest, "While this enhanced body is a clone the soul inside of it is purely mine it's why my original body is in a coma!"

Meanwhile.

In the streets of the Ponyville area anthros were going about there business when they ran.

Rarity was using magic to hold back what looked like a fullbringer.

the guy was a stallion in a skull mask black hoodie pants boats only think shown was his white furred hand and black tail. He was standing on bringer light as he roared and held out his hand firing a cero!

the alicorn anthro held her hands out as she let out cry of ,"Another newly empowered jerk who thinks they can do what they want!" she said dropping her shield to send out a wind storm with a push of her open palm.

The bringer jumped off rocketing to the ground avoiding the wind as he held out his hand summoning what looked like a lava dragon only for Rarity to roll her eyes and when it got close flick her wrist on it shattering.

the bringer gasped, "HOW!" he yelled in shock only for Rarity to appear behind him and hit his neck as she said, "Simple your green!" he fell over knocked out as she looked up and said, "And now I need to go back to working on my dresses!"

As she walked back in to start working on fashion again Cookie blinked as she stated, "My daughter scars the crap out of me!" she said this flat.

Meanwhile.

Time turner was on his end of the mirror portal and he hit a button on his laptop making it turn into a vortex style portal as Starlight hopped through happily. Byakuya and Celestia walked out next hand in hand.

the earth pony smiled and saluted," there all nice and solved for you Captain!" before anything else could be said there was screams as what looked like undead soul reapers, in hollow mask showed up roaring.

In a moment the captain released his bankai in a moment destroying most of them.

Starlight looked nervous and hugged Celestia's leg as she asked, "It's the end of the world!"

the Stallion check the data and said, "No it's only in the japan ponyvile area that's connect by land mass this is an attack! And what this! Starlight I am picking up hollow spiritual pressure form Muramasa!" before she said a word he pulled out a cord and connect it to the bear that was his sealed form and hit a button.

he turned the screen to show it was decoding, "it's enough for a resurrection allow me to study it for a moment and I can tell you the command it is basically a bankai after all!"

Elsewhere in the lab while Trixie smiled seeing people run into Gargantas to go to las Noches for safety.

the blue mare smiled," Oh it's wonderful darling!" she said hanging on the mod soul's arm as he lead her along as he said " I shall show you my master work that we can now finish!"

he said as he point to a sword in the corner, "that is Enrakyoten a zanpukto with the power to copy attacks and abilities of any attack the owner witnessed in it's life! But it only works for a now dead family!"

before the mare could say a word he uncovered a rube holding a mod soul, "Meet Hikone ubuginu my master piece made by splicing in Ichigo DNA with both of ours and a fragment of the dead family's he will not only be able to use that passed down zanpukto to it's Fullest he'll have all the natural abilities!"

Trixie looked at it the think inside was an anthro unicorn Stallion with green mane and tail, the her fur color and it opened it's eyes looking at her with hollow like eyes.

The blue mare squealed happily, "TRIXIE IS A MOMMY! SHE'S A MOMMY!" she said looking at the young preteen looking colt dressed in red shoulderless Shihakushoa with a shirt skirt but black pants he was barehooved.

In a moment she grabbed the sword broke the tank and hand the colt the blade and hugged him, "Trixie is your mommy and that is Oka your daddy!"

The od soul span his weapon around and he let out a flat, "son the release command for that sword she hand you is Sip from the four seas, the heavenly shores entwine. Equally duplicate ten thousands, and sharpen enrakyoten"

the cold then said the mouth full of a release command and he sparked with light as he was told to look at the monitor where he saw Ichigo use Getsuga Tenshou and Trixie said, "you saw it now you can do it Hikone Trixie's darling baby boy!"

the colt then slash and to his joy the attack worked as Oka said, "so long as it is open you can! Now come on let's go enjoy our chaos give the boy a chance to witness more attacks form bankai's he'll be great!"

Trixie was spinning, "Oh a family day! This is the greatest day of Trixie's life!" she said as they stepped out in to a portal to the streets and Trixie yelled out, "THIS IS TRIXIE'S SON YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM ZOMBIES!"

Oka petted the boys head, "Now run go play little guy!"

In a moment the artfical hybrid soul ran off using a mix of sonido bringer light flash step and Hirenkyaku!

he ran around seeing most of the people using their powers as he smiled and put his sword at his side he smirked as he made an energy bow and fired off an energy arrow tipped in a cero with a smile, "So cool!"

That is when Renji showed up and said, "Kid you shouldn't be here it's nto safe!"

the cold giggled," but my mommy order her zombies not to hurt me!"

the red hair drew his sword and said, "As a parent I am ashamed of the tactic I most use your coming with me to make your parents stop!" he then swung his shikai only to his shock the kid's sword turned to make his and did the same thing.

then Renji's eyes bugged more when he dropped his blade and said, "Bankai!" and the his captains Bankai came form the kid and as the massive blades shattered and cut him Renji called out, "BANKAI!"

his bankai's arm and tail shielding him as he said, "NOT AS POWER FOR AS HIM BUT STILL WHAT ARE YOU KID!?"

the razor cherry blossoms vanished and the kid was gone, " What kind of little monster was that?"

Elsewhere Hikone was flying around on the wings of Toshiro's bankai as he happily said, "I am so cool!"

to be continued.


	33. Chapter 33

Kenpachi was traveling with Scootaloo on his shoulder standing in the air with Diamond tiara hovering by there side.

Scootaloo checked the alert, "Ok be on the look out for a kid who says his parents are behind the zombie clone horde and be warned he can use other soul reaper's zanpukto but scaled to his power level with is pretty high!"

Diamond as Tiny Devil was kicking a kick away, "I FOUND THE CREEPY HE JUST JUMPED OUT HUGGING ME SAYING I AM PRETTY!"

Hikone was up in a flash of sonido with a green light after trail holding Tiny devil's hands in his own as he said, "so Pretty ms Diamond tiny devil Tiara Such a pretty lady!"

the Filly was trying to free her hands so Scootaloo cam down with her Shikai only for the colt's tail to grab his sword and for it to turn in to a copy of Kenpachi's blade to block the strike.

Kenpachi growled as he swung down his shikai cutting the copy blade in half making it default back to it's normal form but only half the blade.

the artificial soul let go of Tiara holding his broken sword, "…. Now I have to reseal it to repair it it's release command is a mouth full you big jerk!" he then fired off a cero form it that Kenpachi just slapped away.

Hikone held his chin and said, "…. I better run!" he then took off quickly in a flash while tiara panted.

the super hero girl then yelled out, "CREEP CREEP CREEP! SMASH THE CREEP!"

Meanwhile.

The hybrid soul was focusing his magic into the blade making the katana return to full size repaired " "Sip from the four seas, the heavenly shores entwine. Equally duplicate ten thousands, and sharpen Enrakyōten!" he called making the Blade shine as he morphed it into Ichigo's larger shikai sword and fired off a Getsuga Tenshou he then returned his blade to normal.

As he put it to his side he spotted what looked like an apple farm and he head off there in a second being there as he watched AppleBloom running form zombies!

the young colt had hearts in his eyes, "YES!" he rushed off appearing between the Filly and the Zombies as he said, "you guys going to leave her alone?" the Zombies tried to walk around them so he drew his sword, "Hoped you would say that!" he then did the motions quickly before Saying "Some no mai Tsukishiro!" in a moment the zombies were frozen!

he then put the blade up and summoned a copy of Chad's fullbring shield arm and gave the ice block a punch with a cry of " el driecto!" the attack then smashed the ice.

Applebloom was shaking as the Colt held her hands, "Hi I'm Hikone! My mommy Trixie and daddy Oka made me in a lab and are behind this zombies what's your name? if your my girlfriend they'll order the undead to leave you alone!"

before apple bloom could say a word Applejack and Trenderhoof were between them and Applebloom sent the message, "My Little sister ain't dating no super villain boy!"

Trenderhoof called out his bankai and hollow mask and to his shock the kid had a copy of his sword in hand as he happily said, "Ok Fair fight!"

to both there shocks he was perfectly matching and mirroring Trenderhoof making Applejack blink and say, "Applebloom…. You may have to date the supervillain kid!"

the little Lily held her head and screamed, "NO!"

Meanwhile everyone with a soul phone was getting the message Trixie was behind it!

Meanwhile in the castle Starlight looked over a window to see her Father using his bankai to shred zombies while Muramasa was doing his best but he wasn't doing as well as the captain.

Time turner smiled and said, "Thank goodness I had my wife and daughter moved here before this happened while we worked the portal project Ok then Starlight my program decoded the command it's scream!"

Starlight held her Katana out and said, "Scream Muramasa!"

In a moment Muramassa turned into his hollow form and held out his hands firing off a barrage of purple Bala shots blasting apart the Zombie horde.

Meanwhile Trixie and Oko where on top of a tower drinking red wine form Glasses at what they did laughing, "No one will mock Trixie again!"

Oko smirked," and no one will mock me or my mod soul tech again!" he said happily drinking with her.

Only for sombra and Twilight to show up Twilight in her Copied resurrection crossed at Trixie," I should have known it was you!"

sombra was in his own resurrection as looked at the mod soul, "you turned your soul into a mod soul to raise your power What a cheap trick!"

the mod soul stabbed the ground as he called out " HAJO KURI!" the energy foetress appeared before turning into a blast wave only for Sombra to knocked it away with his Zankputo to the mod souls shock as the king mockingly laughed.

Sombra made his six Sonido copies as one started, "While using energy around you as a weapon is impressive!" the second one said, "It is still an attack!" the third one spoke, "It can be counter!" the fourth sombra, "while you could in theory over power me with it!" the fifth one said, "it would take time!" the six one added, "with you don't have!"

the seven smirked as each held out a hand and fired off Bala shots making the mod soul jump around in the air avoiding, "With you don't have!"

Trixie was growling as she fired off her Quincy Arrows, "TRIXE HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF THE QUINCY AND TWILIGHT IS USING HOLLOW POWERS! ONE HIT IS ALL TRIXIE NEEDS TO SLAY THE ALICORN QUEEN OF THE DEAD CANNIBALS!"

Twilight was avoiding the arrows easily as she flipped her mane, "you think you can land the hit? That's funny Trixie it is I trained this powers and this wings you are going off of instincts not even native to your form! Your listening and being puppeteered by a ghost of a ghost an echo of a lost soul that couldn't get with the times!"

Elsewhere

Ichigo was sitting in the air Orihime in his lap looking at that and his two little sisters and father slaughtering zombies, "you would think Zombies would be more horrifying"

Orihime held her pregnant belly, " yeach worst part is it'll need to reject all the damage well it's waiting till after I give birth!" she then let out a scream of "ICHIGO MY WATER BROKE GET ME TO SOUL SOCIETY I DON'T WANT THE FIRST THING OUR BABY SEES TO BE THE UNDEAD!"

the Soul reaper grabbed his wife and opened a Garganta to soul society his divisions base as he said," THE BABY IS COMING IDIOTS GET READY!"

the man themed after a peacock fainted.

One lady said, "I TOOK MEDICAL KIDO I AM A NURSE I CAN HELO SIR!"

Ichigo then said, "GOOD DO THAT THEN!"

to be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

Oko was moving around as he looked to Trixie, "Call the zombies hold back the royal couple I have an attack that should end them but I need charging time!"

Trixie whistled making the Zombies come to them jumping into the air with their shikais to go on the attack for them as she said, "let's see what Trixie's man can do shall we Twilight sparkle and heartless husband!"

Around the Country Zombies were stampeding to the location.

At with point Cadance woke up looked at her window and jumped a little as she stated, "I slept through the zombie apocalypse!"

Meanwhile at sweet apple orchard Hikone was tied up struggling and screaming but Trenderhoof lifted his mask, "So your good one on one but when applejack joined me you couldn't keep up Sorry kid those ropes block spiritual power of all kinds you can't use your powers!"

the element of honestly was holding the guys sword as she said, "this thing just feels wrong to hold! It's a cheat a cheap way to get strong by mimicking others!" She then snapped the handle destroying it making the kid's eyes widen as he cried over the loss of his sword.

Applebloom raised a hand and ask, "so what happens to him now?"

Trenderhoof put his blade up resealing it, and making his mask vanish as he said, "I guess he stands trail with his parents for zombie making!"

Meanwhile at the battle Sombra and Twilight were fighting all of them when they notice the massive green fortress of energy it was towering as big as las noches!

Oko then smirked as the massive emblem appeared in the air and fired off massive green beams with Oko in the center swordless as he fired it, "COME ON AND DIE ALREADY!"

At That point Sombra opened up to Garganta one form him and one for Twilight the two jumped in running as a part of the city was destroyed only for Oka to scream.

he held his chest in pain as his fortress vanished and his zanpukto appeared and resealed his outfit turned white as he watched his blade shatter in to dust as he turned to see Twilight behind him her copied resurrection end so she had only the dagger.

the alicorn anthro smirked," I cut your chain of fate you can't gather spiritual pressure anymore or use your powers but you're a mod soul so that only applies to this body of yours!"

Oko smirked as he hit his chest and his body turned blank as a red pill was ejected!

Trixie quickly appeared and grabbed it only to scream as her bow vanished and her zombies fell over dead she turned to see a mark glowing on her back.

Behind her was sombra who was in his sealed state, "that seal clocks spiritual powers Twilight tough me the kido so you have lost your new Quincy power set Trixie!" he said as the Mare fell to the top of a building holding the mod soul tightly.

Oko then spoke as a pill and said, "… we lost! We lost they bypassed my ultimate attack took away our army we lost!"

At with point Trender came up and put Hikone down between them as he said, "I take it this belongs to Trixie hope you don't mind we destroyed your son's zanpakuto!"

The artificial hybrid roared in rage struggling, "I'LL KILL YOU TO AVAGE MY BLADE I SWEAR THIS!"

Later on while bodies were being cleaned up the family for lack of a better terms were being taken away.

In soul society Orihime was crying as she held a sleeping little anthro colt who looked like a miniature Ichigo.

Ichigo the father kissed his son's head, "welcome to the world Kazui!" he said happily the baby making a cute little sound as he moved around in his mothers arms a little to open his eyes and look at his daddy just to giggle and grab his finger.

Inside Ichigo's head Zangetsu was holding his face, "don't cry at the cuteness Zangetsu your better then that! Don't let the baby warm your heart like it has the king!" a tear fell and he said, "I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT DAM IT!"

he heard chuckling as he said, "laugh it up King laugh it up! At least you didn't have to save the world this time it was someone else who did it!"

on the outside world Ichigo blinked in shock before saying, "Dear Zangetsu just brough something important to my attention I wasn't the one to save the world this time!"

Orihime gasped covering her mouth while holding the baby with one hand as she said, "No! it's a sigh of the end of the world darling!"

Meanwhile in the Muken in the dark Hikone was in a holding cell alone bound only to quickly vanish and appear somewhere else.

were a bird lady walked out, " I am Eris princess of chaos work for me boy and I can return what was taken form you!" she said summoning a copy of his broken blade.

the kid grabbed it and happily called out "Sip from the four seas, the heavenly shores entwine. Equally duplicate ten thousands, and sharpen Enrakyōten " he smiled as he covered the blade in fire like Trenderhoof's as he said, "buddy your back!" but ti vanished making him look to the bird lady.

She crossed her arms, "But I can just as easily take him away!" She then returned the blade to him again as he put it on his back, " this is why you most work for me and me alone you turn on me I will take it away again!"

Hikone nodded and said, "Ok bird lady but what about my parents?" he asked.

the bird women summoned a throne to sit upon as she said, "the mod soul you saw his zanpakuto so you have his powers no need to double down on a power set. Your mother's power are not her own she has just copied I don't need anymore copy cats I have you! And this!"

She then held out an orb, "This orb holds the powers that could not return to there normal users, with this I will build my army! You will be my right hand my most powerful solider but before that you most unlock Bankai! I have seen a million time lines your Bankai will allow you to use two bankais at once even merge there powers! You most learn it! only then will I allow you to battle!"

Meanwhile as the city rebuild news was buzzing as Ichigo was on the news as he said, "Look we are allowing anyone to join the soul reaper academy to learns powers! I would recommend it as we could have used more help against the zombie clone things! We are also throwing a fighting tournament for students to show case there skills and what not, And also homes to the displaced following the zombie rampage it was so lack luster to us but we know it was a nightmare to the normal!"

sure enough Zecora was currently in her manor like she had been sense marrying filthy Rich she held her chin watching the broadcast she looked to a picture of her in her wedding dress with Filthy and diamond it was the first time Diamond called her mom.

the zebra held her chin looking in a mirror she was in a simple white Kimono but smiled when she say Tiara flying in the window she then turned back to focus she didn't like to remember it but she was cursed to never have a foal her own so she took to diamond greatly but as her mind processed it all she came to the same thing, " Filthy is not In fighting shape but I am! It's only fighting, that I join so my daughter is not in a tight spot, right on the dot!"

to be continued.


	35. Chapter 35

A few months later Cadance was happily holding the new born anthro Flurry heart the little foal was dressed in a pink onesie and the only real color difference form her canon self was her snow white tail and mane.

the happy new mother was walking around her Castle holding the sleeping bundle in her arms and giving her daughter little kisses on the head. She smiled when flurry's eyes opened for a second before she cuddled up to her mother and went back to sleep. The princess eyes watered, "aaaww I wish this moment could last forever!"

Elsewhere in the City Zecora was walking in to the Academy in the female uniform holding her new blank Zankputo she gulped nervously she had heard the tournament was a few months away and you need at least Shikai if you were a reaper student or to reach a certain power level if you were an other student!

she highly doubted she would be in it even if she had been here for a few weeks. How ever she heard something and walked hand on her blade's handle ready to draw it if it was a problem!

She would normal leave investigating to the longer students but right now she seemed to be the only one at this area of the school the complex was more massive on the inside so it was common they had many unused rooms halls and passages a real maze with lots of exits to the outside if you got lost within.

She was walking down the hall it was empty and creepy! Something she was use to as she took the entrance close to her home with was the real under used.

the lights were flicking on and off in it as she came to a room that looked like it was broken open and she drew her sword and stepped out her eyes widening.

Within it was a creepy sight it looked like a hollow but it was made of different shades of Green, transparent and looked to be made of ones and zeros. It was shaped like a wolf with an oni like mask with six horns coming out of the head the whole was in it's guts!

the hollow seemed to be sucking in electrical energy explaining the lights it then turned to her and opened it's mouth firing off an electrified cero, making the zebra lady jump ot the right to avoid it, only for her eyes to widen as it turned making her Run around more using Flash step but the thing kept chasing till it hit a metal bar.

she seemed confused as the bar seemed to take the hit leaving her confused and wishing he had someone to explain this!

Unknown to her in a castle room all of this was being podcasted as Time turner smiled his Sword blade looked to be transparent green and filled with ones and zeroes much like the hollow as he was talking to a class as he said, "What Zecora has failed to understand even in the land of magic the laws of science still. In this case the Hollow's lighting powers still arc to metal! With is why I placed my summoned hollow in a wing of school that is mostly wood and stone! So her sword is the only metal attracting the shots putting her at a disadvantage I know! My zanpakuto works by being able to recreate hollows I have slain myself I beat this one by leading it to the metal frame of a skyscraper under works leaving it unable to attack form range!" he said proudly shouldering his blade.

but back to Zecora she Ran Towards the hollow Wolf only for the same thing to happen all over again as Time turner rolled his eyes watching, "Lady make a plan! Do something!" he saw a hand raised. So he pointed, "yes you question?"

the student to asked, "How did you beat this hollow anyway it has sharp claws for close range!"

the teacher face palmed, "Kido a simple Kido sword blast spell was all I need once I took away it's ranged homing attacks. Trust me with out energy to feed on or his lighting based Cero's tracking ability he was easy prey!"

Back In the fight Zecora was panting when she noticed the transformer box and she knew two things this boxes were needed for electric power, and that hollow was eating on it So she slashed the box's connection making the lights go out and the video feed of what unknown to her was a pop quiz switched to inferred lighting as time turner said, "Now that was clever!" he seemed proud of it.

Zecora who head off slowly letting her eyes adjusted before coming back to the room to see the Hollow who now glowed making missing it impossible she smiled as the electric cero tracking her attack happened again, and the zebra happily repeated this process of leading it to that metal bar to avoid it.

all the way till the thing was no longer able to fire off an electric one and she was simple using flash step to avoid normal Ceros, allowing her to inch herself closer and closer!

the wolf hollow then went to use it's front claws to strike only for Zecora to block it and grab her scabbard using it to block the other claw allowing her to counter strike the hollow enough to slash it's left eye making it roar in pain.

time turner held his hand on his chin, "I set this up for the student to use a simple plan of braking the stone walls to reveal the metal rebar metal in them to use to strike to attacks then use a ranged one to handle it! Zecora clearly doesn't know science of kido but I can respect finding another way if she wins that is!" he said trying to figure out how to grade it!

Zecora was still fighting and she managed to stab the other eye and jumped back smirking as it trashed around wildly blind and feral before she jumped and managed to land a strike right into the metal of the masked head making it brake apart in to ones and zeroes before fading away making the back up power turn on.

Time turner's voice then said, "this was a pop quiz I set up for the record all you need to do was smash the walls to reveal the metal inside to make it's attacks all ways miss then use a simple attack Kido to kill it form range. So that was a lot of work that wasn't need but you beat it so you pass!"

the Zebra started yelling in her native langue at how simple it would have been to beat the thing if she had paid more attention!

In the class room Time turner's sword returned to normal as he said, "Now don't get any ideas class after my copy hollows are slain again the data on them is deleted form my sword so I can't summon that one again but I have many more hollows to call on one at a time! But I have theorized if I unlocked bankai I would be able to summon all my hollow data files at once as an army! Simple but it would be effective as I can control them if I wanted to!"

the bell then rang as he said, "And class is over today enjoy your free period before coming to another one I'll be setting up the same trap for my next class!"

As they left he drew his blade and said, "Load data and Rendaringu!" In a moment his blade turned back to it's energy form but now there was a hologram screen listing locations around him and hollows lists!

he used his free hand to move a group of hollows together to make a generic Gillian class hollow , " Merge file data! I think I summon this one into our underground tunnel system for big training! And let's see who finds and fights this thing!"

below the school in a large underground cave system, the dark was light up by glowing ones and zeroes that merged together taking on the shape of a Gillian hollow who now stood waiting for a student to come find it.

Watching it on his monitor Time turner smiled happily, "thank you wireless Coding! I do so enjoy this worlds science and merging it with magic like my zanpakuto such a wonder the first digital type sword!"

he said swinging it around happily admiring it's code blade as he said, "As sharp as a quincy seele schneider, and just as unbreakable as it has no physical mass!"

to be continued.


	36. Chapter 36

Tiem had passed the tournament was about to start it also marked the complete merge of earth and Equestria.

Ichigo was standing in the massive Ring, as he said "welcome everyone! To our grand tournament I am Ichigo! First congratulations to Luna's new born baby girl!"

on the monitor behind him a picture of Luna holding a new born baby anthro unicorn filly that looked like her was shown making them all go aww.

Ichigo how ever looked to the students as he said, "Now this ring isn't were the fight will take place!" he said pointing to the four spiral towers at the corners, "it works like fake karakura town did when it goes up our fighters will be transported to the ruined fake down to battle! If your health or spiritual pressure falls below a current mark it will kick you out back here! That's right it's all at once riot! We also have time limit of three hours! It ends with only one person left in the town or when time runs out and we do this again tomorrow to brake the ties!"

He said as the crowed cheered as he jumped up to the stands and said, "then everyone get in there!" all of his academy students joined along with a few of the teachers like time turner.

In the stands Octavia in a black kimono was pointing, "I don't care if he was smart enough to go with his sword already released. He is not going to make it!"

Derpy in a brown Kimono holding Dinky who was in a pink kimono and Amethyst sat beside her mother and sister in a red kimono, "you don't know my husband the doctor!"

Bon bon who was in a green Kimono asked, "…why do you all call him that? He's not a doctor unless it's a nickname based on his brains?"

Lyra dusted off her pink kimono and elbowed her girlfriend, "Really bons or should I say special agent sweetie drops!?" the yellow mare stuttered over her words.

vinyl scratch was in a purple Kimono and raised her sunglasses, "yeah can't get over that one! But I do believe what Turner does is way more dangerous then what you did Bons I mean he needs a magic blade and is fighting soul eating monsters that were once a pony and all matter of other things!"

the ring flashed and it started making everyone look at a portal screen.

dinky made her horn glow pulling a tablet out as she hit it with a finger, "their I found the Camera focusing on dad for us to watch!" they all leaned in.

they saw Time turner being jumped by his students as he smirked and summoned out a hollow!

it was like a humanoid lizard tail and all a cobra like head hollow hole in the middle mask looking like a snake skull with sharp claws. The thing then howled stunning everyone as it's roar turned into a sonic screaming knocking back the shikai using students.

the thing then used Gemelos sonido to appear around them and attack them with flaming claw slashes rapidly making them leave as time turner shouldered his blade, "Oh my students should have paid attention My katana let's me merge hollow date to upgrade the class of the hollow! I can't upgrade an upgrade one! So my week ends in the menos forest was not just to make myself stronger but to gather adjuchas data I had fifty of them in my sword I merged making this one! It is a vasto lorde! The strongest form of hollow that isn't a hybrid!"

His friends watching in the stand's eyes widen as the monster held out it's hands making thousands of Ceros appear in the air before they rained down on to the battle field blowing it all up.

Fire and explosions where raining as Turn laughed before turning to Block a sword strike form Timmy who said, "strike clock stopper!"

In a moment he was be hind his teacher and turner was bleeding form his left side but turner laughed as his wound healed as he turned to show he had a green digital one and zero Gillian mask up on his face making everyone jump in shock.

turner smiled as he opened the digital mask jaw to fire off a cero making Timmy jump in shock and horror before the digital Lorde grabbed him form behind and start crushing him as turner said, "you like it? I took some hollowfication pills and now I can equip one stored hollow to me as a mask to become a vizard well placebo one but with all the powers!"

Dinky gasped as she said, "DADDY'S SCARY!" she held her mom who was seeing straight staring at the monitor at her husband.

Bon bon was holding Lyra shaking as she watched Time turner laugh evilly with hollow voice. Lyra her selfgasped in horror, "… Please don't boil a rabbit!"

Octavia was pale as she said, "I retract my early statement!" she said as Timmy vanished and the digital lordes puppet returned to making it rain ceroes already them.

Vinyl then gulped as she said, "…. I think I peed a little at that I mean fuck how does he go form king of the nerds to bad ass monster mane!?" She said stunned.

in the battel field turn laughed as he said, "come on out Zecora! I can sense your spiritual pressure!"

Zecora stepped out her zanpakuto now a tribal spear she held he fired off a Bala only for the blade to absorb it as he held his chin and said, "So it absorbs energy for use in recharging you trying to out last me Well I'll have to use brute force!" he said charged in using his blade to clash with the spear rapidly.

Zecora could have blocked it easily but then the lorde puppet showed up and went in for a punch making her duck but the things fist stopped inches form turner's digital mask nose.

the earth pony point at her, "you think my digital data puppets could hurt me? Really Zecora? A sword can't hurt it's master in anyway shape or form even minion calling blades like mine! But I am feeling pretty grand So I'll show you something I unlocked BANKAI!"

her eyes widened as the Digital puppet turned into energy and entered Turner! In a flash turner was the hollow but it was now solid white exoskeleton and bone holding the blades shikai making everyone gasp as he smiled, "my bankai allows me to become my strongest hollow making it more of a resurrection but still impressive?" he said his spiritual pressure was rising as he walked over to the shaking Zebra.

he then said, "I am technically an Arrancar made form a vastro lorde I am espada class in power!" he said as he stabbed the ground opening a fissure making the Zebra jump and try to rub she held her weapon out to absorb the power form a raining cero, She then flash stepped.

Time turner then returned to his digital hollow mask digital lordos puppet state as he said, "I prefer multitasking that was just to show the power I can hold myself if I wish too!"

Amethyst then said, "Mommy daddy just made me pee!" Derpy then said, "that's ok honey mommy peed too! As did little Dinky!"

Bonbon then said, "We all peed at Turner! I'll call him doctor I'll call him what ever he wants after seeing that! I mean who know he would be the biggest bad ass in the school round of this controlled riots!

in the ring Saddle rager comment, "A stallion after my own heart too bad his married." She said now crushing on her teacher

Unknown to them Eris and Hikone were watching.

the colt was smiling as he swung around a copy of Time turners weapon, "YAY! I can't wait to use his bankai!" he said happily before saying, "auntie Eris did you see it?"

Eris nodded fearfully just stunned at how the nerd became a beast!

to be continued.


	37. Chapter 37

In said the ruined fake down taking cover in the sewer system was the power ponies.

Masked matter horn had her horn lit up bright as she said, "Time turner who would have thought the cute nerdy professor would be a bad ass!"

Radiance gulped and held her nose, "you never had to face one of his pop quiz my friend! The guy is as crazy as his captain makes me wonder what his wife sees in him…..AAAAAAAAAA!my head went to a bad place!"

Zap was walking watching her step as she said, "True true such an adjustment to not being in the big leagues again, I mean with team work we could handle an espada level Arrancar by distracting and striking. But Time turner is multitasking already and knows all our moves and how to counter!"

Saddle ragger nodded as she held up her left index finger, "it's why they are doing no students tomorrow I mean dam! Timmy's time stop let him hit him but the hollow regenerations handled that!"

Mare-velous nodded as she said, "I always did hate that stay hurt you bastards!" she said angry while spinning a hoofarangs around on her left index finger, "Ok what's the plan any how?"

Fili-second pulled out her isoul phone and smirked, "I download the hollows near you app! Professor turner may be using Digital sims but they still put out hollow spiritual pressure so by looking at the signature we know all of them, the strongest is the biggest dot that would be his lordes! So the one closet to it has to be him as his digital hollows can't be more then feet away from him in all directions!"

Matter horn nodded while flipping her mane as she said, "this way we can strike him form below even if it doesn't kill him it'll still put up a great show!"

She said as she looked at her own phone, "Ok we are under what has to be him! Ok girls!" she then put her hands together summoning a kido box, "just lead your best into the box!" she then fired off a massive horn blast.

Fili-second rapidly punched it making it glow brighter as Saddle ragger punched it mare-velous throw her explosive hoofarangs into it, while Zap shot lighting!

radiance made a large laser cannon and fired it making the box glow and before long all that power fired straight up as one tower of light!

above Time turner felt the ground heat up and jumped as he watched the massive tower of light came up as he gulped, "you guys really need to work on sensing spiritual pressure as if you where a few inches to the left I won't have avoided in time!"

Ceroes then rained down in the whole making the power ponies appear in the arena having lost as Masked matter horn yelled out, "A FEW INCHES WE LOST BY A FEW INCHES!" she was clearly not happy about it.

Watching it was Eris and Hikone who was smiling as he swung around a digital Katana blade and poked at a digital hollow he summoned, 'Mr Turner has cool powers!"

Eris nodded as she held her chin, " yes he does and has brains to fully use them to their fulliest!" She watched as the hyper foal danced around with his digital hollow going.

The artificial hybrid then happily said," when I can mix and match bankai I'll have Tohsiro's wings that hollow mask power Ichigo's sword and renji's giant fist and tail!" he said happily.

Meanwhile the timer hit and Ichigo said, "And only time Turner and Zecora were in the ring but it's safe to say Zecora isn't going to want to be in another time!" the stripped women shock her head no.

Time turner bowed as he said, "then I win this round by default can't wait to see my students fight eachother I will be using the prize money to take my wife on a second honey moon I am trusting Lyra and bon bon to babysit!"

Bon bon then yelled out, "AFTER THAT WE'LL CARRY YOUR NEXT FOAL FOR YOU SCARY SCARY NERD!"

Derpy then happily said," I LIKE THAT IDEA MAY BE TAVI AND VINYL TOO!"

the earth pony musician yelled out " WE WILL NOT BE YOU AND YOUR HUSBANDS BREWD MARES! I MEAN I KNOW YOUR STERILE AND NEED OTHER MARES TO CARRY THEM BUT!"

Time turner's digital lorde's mask appeared on his face as the tone of the mare I nteh stands said, "WE'LL HAPPILY BE YOUR BREWD MARES!"

Ichigo face palmed as he said, "and know we know the powerful nerd is a pimp basically …. Nice real nice! He is not a role model kids!"

the earth pony stallion held his sword handle at his side as he walked, "I think every boy will want to grow up to be like me after this day Ichigo! I am pretty sure I rock!"

Saddle rager blinked before rubbing her chin, "As a sterile mare myself I can almost get it!"

a cry of "YAY I AM GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!" Came form the stands.

Zecora shrugged while walking off the stage she would be in their again tomorrow with out the teachers show boating.

But who would have though doctor time turner would have been the bad ass of the regular teaching staff.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed off, "Ok that's it for today enjoy the festival out side remember to tip and collect any winnings form the betting station before we close in an hour or you won't be getting your winnings"

Meanwhile Chizuru was smiling as she collect a large bag of money before bowing to Zecora, 'I bet on you to come in second and now I am rich thank you lovely stripped mare your husband is super lucky to be married to you and I bet your one hell of a step mother!"

Filthy and Tiara ran up to and hugged the zebra mare who had just resealed her sword and the filly said, "she is better then my real one with isn't saying much!"

The rich Stallion then gave his wife a kiss an action she returned she was stronger then him and he enjoyed that it was one of the money things he loved about his new wife. As far as he was concerned Spoiled was something bad that bad to happen so he and his soul mate Zecora could have a foal.

Zecora broke the kiss and then hugged and nuzzled her family.

Kenpachi was walking with Scootaloo on the his shoulder as his adopted daughter, "so we're going to have one fun fight coming when it's the all captain's brawl to close it! thirteen bankai's fighting you better look out for Ichigo dad!"

the captain rolled his visible eye, "Scootaloo you know as well as I do my bankai makes me a berserker I can't think just fight being on the look out and planning are things I can't do with it! why do you think that blue blood guy lost so easy with mine he was out though! If I am to use strategy I'll need to do it in shikai then go to bankai when I think their isn't any smart moves the enemy could use on me to win!"

the mare rolled her eyes and said, "Most be hard having a demon mode for a bankai?"

Lofty walked by shouldering her weapon as she said, " I bet it is!"

to be continued.


	38. Chapter 38

The Captain show down quickly turned into a mass battle between everyone with a true Bankai and it was an impressive war Zone! Ichigo was keeping it far by not using his hollow powers.

watching it was Eris who was honestly having second thoughts on attacking them! She gulped watching the riot to witch all the soul reapers were just smiling happily and being friendly while going all our with their bankais like they were friends playing tag.

Hikone watched and said, "Lady are you as scared as me!?" he asked eyed widen.

As Renji used his bankai's giant fist to hit the ground making a shock wave that knocked away the blades of his Captain's Bankai.

Byakuya smiled as he said, "Clever Renji you finally countered my Bankai Well done! Still don't like calling you brother in law!" In a moment he jumped only for his foot to become frozen on the ground when he landed and he just lift it taking up the dirt and ice around it.

Rukia was shivering till Trenderhoof used his blade as a flame thrower and she smiled in the warmth as she said, "why thank you good buddy! It'll weaken my Bankai but at least I won't get a cold and give that to my baby now!"

Eris nodded as she looked at the power orb and said, "maybe if I Eat it instead…. No no that won't do! Hope about we go to my universe were I already rule instead and forget this!?"

The kid said, "… Can we pick up my mommy and my daddy's mod soul pill form first?"

the cousin of Discord nodded as she snapped a finger making Trixie in her prison uniform appear along with the case for Oko's pill form.

She then watched the child hug them as she said, "How about coming to my universe were I already rule and forgetting about this crap?"

Trixie held the boy and said, "Trixie agrees and will make a giga for Oka!" the pill then said, "thank you!"

Eris then snapped her fingers and left!

Meanwhile in the world of the living everyone was cheering the captains on all was happy and they didn't know it but peace was finally theirs.

the end.


End file.
